


Made Of Glass

by LuckyWhale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape, French!Levi, German!Eren, Heterochromia, Highschool AU, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to come as we delve deeper, Panic Attacks, Punk!Levi, Pyromaniac!Eren, Self Harm, Slow Build, back stories, but slight eruri at the start, discontinued, hipster!eren, levi likes to sleep around, mainly ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyWhale/pseuds/LuckyWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just moved to a new school with his adopted sister Mikasa. With a past that Eren would like to move on from he makes friends with a certain blond boy and his wack job group of friends including a horse face idiot whos got the hots for freckled face.<br/>But Eren also seems to make friends with a young girl with a dangerous brother. A certain shorty catches his two toned eyes, despite the warnings that his sister and friends give him.</p><p>Was Thick Skin but now Made Of Glass</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries :(, but this 1st first fanfiction. I am going to try and upload once every week. I don't know when, but it will be sometime in the week <3  
> Sit back and enjoy :P

Eren stood outside his new school, staring up at the top. It was bigger then his old school back in Shiganshina. Much bigger in fact. A small bump to his shoulder and Eren looked at his adoptive sister. Mikasa stood there staring at him. A grin appeared on Erens face as he pushed up his glasses, that he had just realised, slid down his nose.  
Mikasa started to send glares as she realised that people was staring at Eren. However Eren had learnt to ignore it at an early age. The looks he got because of his weird eye colours. Many names got sent his ways growing up, and he was sure that it wasn't going to end there. It used to effect him. But now. Not so much.  
A small blond walked passed and accidentally bumped into Eren, causing the blond to drop his books on the floor. A small gasp followed and Eren felt sorry for the kid. Adjusting the beanie on top of his head, Eren bent down and helped picking up the fallen books.  
"Oh, you don't have to do that" the blond stammered as he hurriedly picked up his books. But Eren just insisted and helped. After they both stood up and the blond smiled.  
"Thanks" he said, then paused. "Oh you're the new boy, I'm Armin." The boy, Armin, said nervously, twiddling with his hair. Obviously trying not to stare at Erens odd coloured eyes.  
Eren grinned "I'm Eren, and this my sister Mikasa" he said and pointed towards Mikasa, who was now staring suspiciously at a person who was laughing, in a way, that could on be described as, mad scientist.  
Armin smiled slightly. "Don't mind Hanji, they are crazy." He said with a nervous laugh. "You'll get used to their antics soon enough."  
Eren nodded and took a mental note to call them a them/they pronouns.  
A bell could be heard and Armin made a small whining noise as he realised he was going to be late. He looked up at Eren and smiled another friendly smile that made his blue eyes dim gentle. Just like his mothers used to.  
"What do you have first Eren?" He asked.  
"Erm.." Eren hesitated before bringing out is timetable. "Art?.. Art" Eren nodded after a moment and Armin grinned. "That's near science, I'll take you there." He hesitantly looked over to Mikasa and Eren followed his gaze. Scowling, some horse faced idiot had started to talk to her. Mikasa turned to Eren and motioned for him to go ahead without her. Armin chuckled and gently dragged Eren with him, tugging slightly on his forearm. "We don't want you to be late for your first lesson."  
Eren nodded and followed after Armin. Taking in everything he could of the school, and trying to memorise the route to the art department in the rush that Armin was taking him. All around him was classrooms and students, either rushing to lessons or taking their time. Soon enough the two off them was outside Erens first class. Armin looked up at Eren again and pointed down the hall.  
"Science is just down there, after you're finished here do you want to meet me here and I will show you around?" Armin asked. The smile turned into a small grin when Eren nodded hesitantly. "Alright, good luck Eren, I heard there is some nutballs in art. See you" he said as he turned and walked/jogged to class.  
Putting on a confident face, Eren walked into the classroom. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he marvelled on how classroom had so much equipment. Paints and brushes littered the sink areas. Easels propped up around the classroom as multiple students was already sitting behind drawing. What Eren could guess was that students had paired up and was drawing each other. Great. Nervously, Eren searched the classroom for their teacher. Walking up to her, Eren took in her appearance. Neat black hair parted to the right, light brown eyes and a dusting of gentle freckles over her cheeks.  
"You must be Eren" she said with a smile on her face. When Eren nodded she held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Miss Langer, we are currently doing sketches of our partners." She looked around the classroom and sighed. "You have to be partnered up with Isabel, she's a lovely character, just always late." She looked at her watch "In fact 3... 2... 1.."  
A red head slammed open the door, rattling the large classroom with the sheer force of it. The small girl bounded into the classroom. Her breathing of beat and her large green eyes frantic. "SORRY MISS, FARLAN WAS TAKING HIS TIME IN THE BATHROOM, WHICH THEN BIG BRO HAD TO CLEAN AFTER" The girl shouted and Eren winced at the sheer volume. The girl spotted Eren and a grin appeared wide on her face as she bounded up towards him. "Oh my gosh your eyes are so cool" Her little pigtails bounced as she didn't stop moving. Eren chuckled nervously in return.  
"Isabel this is Eren" Miss Langer explained. Putting a comforting hand on Erens shoulder. Isabel looked at Eren and waved. Smiling Eren waved back, amused at her antics. "You're going to be his partner today. Is that alright?"  
Isabel nodded enthusiastically and grabbed ahold of one of Erens arms. Dragging him to an empty easel. She demanded that she was going first and with a smile and a nod, Eren sat down to be drawn. After a few minutes of silence, whilst Isabel started to sketch, she spoke up. "So Eren, why did you move schools?" The wince that crossed Erens features and the self conscious tugging on his sleeve made Isabel realise that Eren didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." She said, honestly.  
Eren waved it off and grinned. "It's fine, I just had a bad time there, so me and my sister decided to move." He said. He rubbed the back of his head but immediately straightened up as Isabel snapped at him to stay still.  
They continue to chat about bands and other small talk throughout the time that Isabel was drawing Eren, until Miss Langer announced that it was half way through the lesson and it was time to swap over. A groan from Isabel made it obvious that she wasn't finished, but Eren was itching to start to draw now. Eren laughed nervously as he stood up and walked the other side of the easel. The drawing was good, great in fact, just abstract. It had all he features, but he was towering over buildings, what seemed like he was naked. His hair was longer then normal and his mouth was all weird. Eren looked at a smiling Isabel, obviously waiting for his verdict.  
Eren smiled nervously and again rubbed the back of his hair. He pushed his glasses up and looked back at the drawing. "It's good" he said honestly, opting out to add on 'and weird'. But who was he to judge. A massive grin appeared on her face as she looked back at the paper with a new found determination.  
Isabel picked up her sketch and turned to Eren. She swapped places and watched Eren find the objects that he needed for his drawing. "I'll tell you what Eren, I'll finish the sketch then you can have it. After I show big bro that is." She paused and looked at the picture, making a humming noise. Her eyes drifted towards Eren. "I'll call it titan Eren."  
"That sounds great" Eren smiled as he finished setting up. Isabel sat down in the seat that Eren just occupied and started to swing her legs, whilst gently swaying side to side. Eren started to sketch out her basic outline when Isabel asked.  
"Say Eren, have you got a girlfriend?" Isabel said loudly. Blushing, Eren almost dropped his pencil and stuttered as he saw heads turn to the question. "Or boyfriend, no-ones judging or big bro will kick them in the arse." She said mimicking a kick. A huge grin never falling from her face.  
Eren chuckled nervously. "I've never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend." After pausing and looking at Isabel's stunned face he carried on. "I don't know, I never felt attracted to anyone" he explained, he started shade in his drawing.  
Isabel made far contorted into a surprise face and a gasping noise escaped her open mouth. She went up close to the easel, resting her chin on the top, obviously standing on her tip toes. "But you're hot, especially with those eyes." She grinned. She sat down again and Eren smiled that he could start to draw her again. "I'm going to introduce you to big bro." A loud gulp was audible as Eren hid his face in his drawing. "I like you" Isabel said giggling.  
The rest of the lesson went by with Isabel not being able to sit still and stop talking. Eren only managed to complete half the drawing before Miss Langer told the class to pack up. Isabel stood up and practically pranced over to Eren, looking at what Eren has done. She placed her hands rather harshly on his shoulders. "That's really good Eren, can I keep it?" Before Eren could reply Isabel cut him off. "Thanks" she took the drawing and stuffed it into her bag. "I've got Spanish next what've you got?" She asked.  
Eren paused and got out his timetable from his brown messenger bag. He looked at 'Monday' and then '2nd lesson', it simply stated history, Mr Shadis. "I've got History with Mr Shadis" he replied and then almost shrunk to the size of a marble when he watched Isabel's reaction to the news.  
"Ouch, he's a nasty piece" she patted Eren on the shoulder. "Nothing that I'm sure you can't handle though? You look like a cool guy." She said and grinned, she looped arms with him and dragged him outside the classroom, where Armin was standing. Armin saw who Eren was with as gave him an understanding look.  
"Come and sit with us at lunch bright eyes." She said and winked. "We sit outside, I'm sure coconut head over hear knows were, don't you 'Min?" She said grinning. Once Armin had nodded she bounded of down the hall.  
"Isabel can be a handful sometimes." Armin said and giggled when Eren gave him a look. "But you don't want to get on her brothers bad side. Especially Levi. He has a reputation." He said matter of factly. Eren gulped. What had he gotten himself into? He has only been there for one lesson and he has already made friends with one of them. Shit. Groaning, he asked where History was. Once again Armin led Eren to his classroom, and once again Armin arranged to meet up with him.  
The day went similarly like this. Armin helping him around. Eren meeting strange people. For example he met the horse face idiot. His name was Jean. And for some strange reason he had decided to hit on his sister, even though he totally had a thing for this freckled guy called Marco. The whole world could see it. Except for Marco. Or Jean apparently.  
Right now it was the start of lunch and he walked out the class he had just finished with Armin, Jean, Marco, a practically bald boy called Connie, and a food loving girl called Sasha. He was about to say something in a witty comeback war that him and Jean had started to have when an arm linked through his and dragged him off. Turning his head he saw a familiar set of pigtails bouncing as they walked with determination outside. Isabel. Oh yeah, he's supposed to eat lunch with her.  
The sun light was harsh to his accustomed eyes and he let out an intake of breath and winced as he was forced outside by Isabel. He was led to a table by the trees where two boys was already sitting. One was sitting up straight and chewing on a sandwich, blond hair flicking in random directions. The other wasn't eating and leaning his head on his hand. Black hair parted slightly to the left complemented the undercut. Eren blinked when he saw the eyeliner that plastered his eyes. Strong eyeliner game was the words that came to his head. His actual eyes was captivating, they looked grey and lifeless, but when he moved and the light captured them, blue flecks became more noticeable.  
"Hey two eyes what are you looking at?" Eren blinked when he realised he had been staring and blushed. He busied himself by pushing his glasses up his nose and then playing with his sleeves. However the name started an angry flame in him. He looked at Isabel for help.  
Isabel, for all her help, bounced onto the table and patted the space next to her. Grinning up at Eren. "Big bro this is Eren. He's like super cool? I mean look at what he drew" she said. Eren hesitantly took the seat and placed his bag on the floor under the table whilst Isabel was searching hers. After a second of awkward silence Isabel emerged with the drawing. Placing it down in the centre of the table with a grin. Both the two older boys looked at the picture. Whilst the one that Isabel called big bro, simply tsked in response the blond one picks it up, after wipping the crumbs of his hands on his trousers.  
"This is really good Eren" he complimented and placed it delicately down. Whilst Isabel grabbed it again and placed it bag in her bag, and began looking for another thing, the blond held out his hand for a greeting. Eren shook his hand as the guy grinned. "My names Farlan and this is Levi." He said pointing to the guy who was now, bored, staring into the sky.  
Suddenly what Armin had said came back to Eren. That Levi had a reputation. He stared at the guy and tried to figure out what was so bad about him. Yes he was intimidating. But he didn't look particularly strong? Or tall in fact. Eren blinked again as he realised he was staring. Again. He jumped slightly when Isabel slammed her hand down in the middle of the table. The, now finished, drawing of earlier was under the hand.  
"Ta-da" Isabel said grinning. Eren looked at the drawing and smiled gratefully. It still was weird, but it was better now that it was finished. A sigh found it's way out of Farlans mouth.  
"You really should stop drawing people as titans Isabel" Farlan said and gave Eren an apologetic look. He looked at Isabel who was now pouting and crossing her arms. "Don't you remember how Ymir reacted the last time you drew someone like that?"  
Eren shrunk into himself as Isabel started, "She was angry, but Big bro sorted her out, didn't you?" She asked Levi. Who, it seemed, finally deemed them worthy of effort and looked at Isabel. However it stretched to him ruffling her messy hair and returning to his look.  
She looked at Eren and held the picture to him. Eren grinned back at Isabel and took the drawing. "I like it" he said, as he carefully put the drawing in his bag. Unaware of the grey eyes that had landed on him. Once he looked back up the eyes had left him and was looking over at a tall blond that was walking that way. Eren looked and saw him. And three words came to his head. Strong eyebrow game. Levi shifted slightly as the guy sat down next to him.  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr Pixis wanted to hold me back to talk about the latest science results. And also help Hanji clean up. I do like them, but their experiments often get to much to handle." His blue eyes landed on Eren and in similar fashion to Farlan, he held out his hand to Eren. "Sorry where are my manners. I'm Erwin Smith."  
Eren took the hand that was offered to him and replied. "Eren Jeager." He blinked and pushed up his glasses again. He didn't know why he felt obliged to give out his surname, but it was something about this guys aura that gave about something resembling prim and proper.  
Erwin was about to say something when Levi let out a sigh and stood up. Eren was right. He barely cleared 5ft3. Levi trailed his hands over Erwin's shoulders and bent down to whisper something into his ear. He stared at Eren whilst he did so, before he walked off. "See you later two eyes" Levi sniggered, before he went. Eren wondered what he whispered because not soon after Erwin excused himself from the table and disappeared into the same direction that Levi had left.  
Isabel pouted and made a bridge with her hands to rest her chin on it. "He always nicks big bro." She stopped talking about it as Farlan gave her a look. Eren felt like he was missing something, but before he could ask what he spotted Mikasa strutting up to them.  
Mikasa reached them and placed her hands protectively on Erens shoulders and shot looks at both Isabel and Farlan. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Eren" She said. "The blond friend of yours wants to talk to you about next class." She was slowly tugging in his shoulder to get him to move. Taking the hint that she wants to speak to him, he stands up, grabbing his bag in the process.  
"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys, also thanks for the drawing Isabel" Eren said as he smiled a thanks. "I have to be off now though, maybe again another day?"he said, being polite. After a shouted yes at him from Isabel and a wave from Farlan, Eren followed Mikasa down the path to the side entrance to the school. "What do you want Mikasa?"  
"I saw you with Levi." Mikasa said, and before Eren could respond Mikasa finished. "He's a distant cousin of mine. And he comes from the bad side of the family. Please stay away from him and his mates. I don't want you getting hurt again." She said honestly.  
Oh, was all Eren could think off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes ~ Sorry about the slight delay. School was acting up all last week and ontop of that I thought I had deleted the chapter. I luckly found it though ^^ please tell me if you have found any mistakes in this chapter <3 haven't had time to proof read it so sorry in advance :P

The rest of the week was spent trying to familiarise himself with the school grounds. Lunch was normally spent with Armin and his group of friends, however Isabel had nicked him once or twice to sit with them. After what Mikasa and Armin had said, Eren had decided to stay away from Levi. But Eren couldn't deny the intriguing side that the smaller male produced. His weird humour, which consisted of shit jokes, his weird hairstyle, his strong eyeliner game...  
"Eren"   
The commanding tone of Mr Shadis brought Eren out of his daydream. Eren blushed as the whole class turned to him, pushing up his glasses, he mumbled out an apology before looking down at his notes. Eren silently cursed as his thoughts have made gun miss half of the class. He looked around in a blind panic. He looked back to his own desk to find a note from Armin.   
'You can copy of me'   
'Min xxx  
Eren breathed out a sigh of relief. Nodding a thanks to his blond friend, Eren looked over to the clock, only 10 minutes till the end of the lesson. 10 minutes till lunch. If on cue, Erens stomach rumbled rather loudly. And cue everyone turning to look at him. Fiddling with a piece of hair, Eren ad vetted his gaze to his book, fully aware of the eyes on him.   
The last 10 minutes of the class went slowly and Erens stomach had grown to a constant rumble and Eren was glad to escape the classroom. A slight bump to the forearm and Eren looked up to a certain horse face idiot smirking at him.   
"What got you so smitten?" He said mockingly. "If it's a certain shorty and his friends, then you are a suicidal bastard."   
Eren growled and shoved Jean back harder. "Shut up horse face, just because your crush on Marco isn't going anywhere, doesn't mean you can but your long nose into my business" Eren growled. "And for you information-"   
"Oit two-eyed brat"   
Well speak of the devil. Eren scowled. He turned and looked at the well dressed shorty, he pushed up his glasses. Waiting for what Levi wanted.   
"Isabel wanted me to get you" He said with a sigh. Inspecting his painted black nails.  
A growl was heard from behind Eren and he turned to see Mikasa glaring daggers at Levi. Levi had heard it as he looked at her with a thin eyebrow raised. Only now did Eren see a small piercing in the brow.   
"Come in two eyes, before your sister busts a shit" Levi sighed and grabbed Eren, dragging him off. Eren shot an apologetic look at his friends and he was forced to follow Levi. Eren didn't want to question the strength that had come out of a certain shorty. He was scared to know why. With his free hand he pushed up his glasses and adjusted his beanie. Only to walk straight into the guy who was dragging him. Said guy was currently staring at Erwin Smith from down the hallway. Oh yeah. A smirk appeared on Levi's face as he turned to Eren. "You know were to go" was all he whispered before he walked in the direction of Erwin. More sway in his step then necessary as Eren watched him walk up to Erwin, delicately placed a hand on his shoulder and turned and walked to the boys bathroom. Shortly Commander handsome, what his friends described Erwin as, followed in pursuit. Great. Sighing Eren turned and started to walked to the table that Isabel and Farlan normally sat at. He has learned that Levi and Erwin often disappeared into the toilets together and Eren didn't need three guesses on what they were doing.   
Eren continued down the corridor. Some reason why the whole thing got him angry. Actually no. He was pissed off. First the whole thing with Jean taunting him, and now Levi had ditched him for a hook up. Bitting the inside of his lip, he pushed up his glasses. Looking around him, he went in the near by toilets, not the ones with the fuck birds. After making sure the stalls was empty he went by the window still and opened his bag. He needed a realise. He started to dig around in his bag, his hand finding what he wanted when a scream was heard. Dropping what was in his hand back into the abyss of his bag, Eren got up.   
An angry yell was heard soon after the scream and Eren followed the voices. Chants began to grow, 'fight, fight, fight' made it evident on what was going on. A crowd had formed around a group of people. Eren pushed to the front and immediately saw red. Two blokes was holding a beat up looking Isabel, who was shouting curses at them a trying to escape their holds and an tall, well built idiot was holding Farlans hair, pushing his knee up and connecting with Farlans face. Great, he needed something to punch. Eren jumped into action. Literally jumping ontop of the guy who was kneeing Farlan in the face. Not letting go, he bit the guy harshly in the shoulder.   
The guy let out a loud whelp of pain and proceeded to wham Eren into a locker. Wincing in pain, Eren didn't let go until the third time his back hit the locker. He didn't have anytime to react as the guy had turned around and punched him squarely in the nose. Pain danced around his head as he heard a crack. The fist re-drew and Eren quickly dropped to the floor. Taking the legs from the guy from underneath him. A satisfying thump was heard as the guy hit the floor. Looking up at Isabel's cries for him, Eren just saw another fist flying at him. This caught him in the cheek. Damn that guy had a good right hook. Erens glasses shattered and fell to the floor. A pair of black converses stopped before them and everyone stared at the new comer. Even with his blurry eyesight, Eren could tell who they were. The dark aura was enough to make himself known.  
Levi.   
Eren gulped as he watched through blurry eyes. He heard the chaos go quiet around him and he saw everyone take a step back. Everything was quiet apart from Isabel that was still shouting, but this time in rejoice.   
Levi bent down and picked up Erens broken glasses. He walked two steps to Eren who was on the floor, and held them out too him. Eren hesitantly took the glasses out of the males hand. Scared to look into the eyes of a man who was giving off a deadly aura.   
"What happened here." Levi said, turning and walking up to the man who had punched Eren.   
The guy audibly gulped and took a step back. Eren blinked and fiddled with his sleeve. It was true then. Levi did have a reason to his reputation. He carefully stood up. Leaning on the locker for support and also keeping a steady eye on the situation.   
The guy rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Well, this girl was getting on my nerves as she started to big herself up in boxing in Pe today." He shrugged and looked at the ground. Refusing to look at Levi. "I wanted to see if it was true, then blonde got involved and I had to teach him a lesson. Then two eyes launched himself in."   
By the end of his sentence, Levi was practically vibrating with anger. Eren would've punched him for the comment about his two eyes. But he looked over when he heard a wheezing sound starting to happen. Farlan was coughing badly. Eren ran to help and Isabel finally wiggled free of the two older men's grasp, running to help her brother. Levi's eyes narrowed as he turned taking one step towards Farlan, when the man decided to push his luck.   
"Little bitch face deserved it."   
Yep. It was official. This dude had a death wish. Eren was forced to look up as he heard a loud crack echo the corridor, not two seconds after the guy had uttered the words. The sheer impact had the guy slamming back into the locker and falling to the floor. Levi's closed fist, still in the air where it had made contact with the persons nose. Eren was sure that the guy was going to end up with a broken nose to match his. The guy tried to get back up to gain some ground, Levi had already made his next move of slamming a knee into his cheek. The small process that the man had made in getting back up, soon vanished in the lashings that Levi was giving him. Eren was amazed. The other guys had ran off a while back, just after the first punch was made.  
When Levi finally backed off of the guy, Eren knew why he shouldn't mess with Levi. He was dangerous. The guy was barely conscious and the group of people that had formed a circle around then avoided eye contact, incase, by any chance, they were next. Levi walked up to the three of them. He gently placed a hand on Farlans shoulder and gently slipped under his armpit. "Come on, let's get you to the nurses office." He said as he gently started to walk with Isabel in the direction to the infirmary.   
Levi paused when he realised that Eren wasn't following him. "Hey two eyes, aren't you coming?" He asked/demanded. He scoffed when Eren mumbled and made a hand motion for him to join them.   
Eren hesitated for a second. Now that he had seen what Levi could do in the flesh, did he want to carry on being with them? However the tone Levi had used left little chance of him backing out now and soon he was following Levi down the corridor. He gently cradled his broken glasses in his hands and kept close too the two who was helping Farlan walk without him bending over a coughing.   
"Eren?"  
Eren paused as he looked up. Mikasa. Shit. Her face went from worried to angry, and her gaze went immediately to a certain shorty. She opened her mouth to say something, but Eren had beat her too it. He stepped between the two who, Eren had now realised, was sending evils towards each other. "He defended me Mikasa, it's fine" He said holding his hands up in surrender.   
This time Mikasa face turned to one that betrayed a hint of sympathy. "Did you run head first into a fight again?"   
Before there was time for Eren to respond however, an arm had circled into his arm and pulled him down. He felt a chin by his ear and an angry voice radiated for Mikasa to hear. "We are taking him to the nurses office so can you shut up and take a shit else where please?" Eren scowled at the bluntness of Levi's comment, but before he had time to say anything, once again Levi had taken control and now was leading him down the hall. Only letting go once Mikasa was out of sight, his full attention went back to helping Farlan walk. This was the time that Eren got out his phone to text Mikasa.   
'I'll explain when I get home'  
He put his phone back into his pocket and continued up follow the trio towards the nurses office. They arrived a little while after that, after having to stop for Farlan twice so he could have a coughing fit. Turned out that those bastards did a wonder on his chest before Eren had turned up. Levi walked directly into the room, without knocking and the nurse jumped slightly and stood up when she saw the state of all of them. She guided them towards a bed to set Farlan down as she got to work on him. Eren looked around the infirmary. It looked like a typical infirmary. White walls. White beds. White everything really. The nurse was neither short nor tall, just taller than Isabel and Eren took this chance to sit on a chair. Only then did he start to feel the agony in his nose and the ache in head from when his head hit the locker on the way down.   
Eren blinked when he felt his butt vibrate and he pulled his phone out his back pocket to find a text from Mikasa.   
From: Mikasa   
'You better. Also, you shouldn't hang around with them anymore'  
Eren gritted his teeth. Half of him agreed with Mikasa. It had only been one week and he had already been in one fight. Things was not good. This was supposed to be a new start for him. But the other half was disagreeing. Levi had fought for him. Sure he was scary, but he had stuck up for him. Wasn't that a sign of friendship.   
"Oit two eyes, what's that constipated look for?"   
Eren jumped when the voice had invaded his thoughts and he stared at Levi as he sat in the chair next to him. Eren sighed and the rubbed the back of his hair.   
"Nothing, just thinking" He blinked when he realised something. "Hey what happened to Erwin?"   
Eren watched as he saw Levi's jaw tighten for a split second. It had gone so quick that he wasn't sure he had seen it. "He went to the headmaster, to tell him what had happened."   
Eren could sense that he wasn't getting the whole story but he didn't want to pry. Especially with Levi. He simply nodded.   
The nurse had finished inspecting Farlan and patching him up and moved on to Isabel.   
"Thanks"  
Erens eyes widened when the word was said. It was so quiet he wasn't sure he had said it and one look towards Levi made it clear he wasn't going to elaborate as he was paying close attention to Isabel, who was squirming under the nurses touch. "Hey Isabel, stay calm. Let Petra do her job."   
"Petra?" Eren asked. Confusion dripping from the words.   
The nurse simply waved her hand at her name. Her brown eyes shut in a smile and her strawberry blond hair gently rocked to one side. "Levi calls me by my name as he's in here more times then I am."   
Eren rose an eyebrow as once again looked at Levi, who was now quiet once again. "Why?" He asked. Not once had he seen Levi hurt, so why was he in here all the time?  
Petra giggled softly. "Because it's the only place that's clean enough for him to grace with his presence." She got back to Isabel now. Cleaning a cut on her face and then placing a plaster on the cut.   
Eren chuckled and smirked. "Is that true?"   
Isabel piped up after this and grinned. "Yep, big bro is quite the clean freak." Eren tried to contain his laugh as he saw Levi sending quite a glare towards them. But even Farlan was chuckling at this and Levi just sighed. Swinging a leg over one, he crossed his arms in a slight huff.   
"Just don't come blaming me when you guys get ill because the place is not clean." He said and looked up when he saw Petra walk towards him.  
"Time to look at you Levi" she sad sweetly. Levi just shook his head in response.   
"I'm fine, I did all the hitting, I didn't take a hit."  
Petra paused and then her eyebrows knotted together. "I could've sworn I saw some cut-"   
And that was all the was heard before Levi was out of the door. The slam of the door rattled the whole place and stopped Petra in her tracks. Isabel made a move to get up to follow after her big bro but Farlan stopped her. "We'll see tonight okay? He would just be too angry to talk to us at the moment." Isabel hesitantly sat down, seeing the sense in Farlans words, but still evidently wanting to do something.  
Eren was at lost to what to do or say. He didn't know these people that well so he just remained quiet. Petra turned her attention towards him. "What happened... Ever so sorry I don't know your name?"   
"Eren"  
"Tell me where you're hurt Eren?" She said sweetly, a soft smile as she looked at him.   
Eren placed his crushed glasses on the table beside him. "The boy punched me in the nose" he watched as Petra nodded. "I then accidentally hit my head on the way down and then another guy punched my jaw."   
With this information Petra got to work. She checked if Eren had concussion, which he didn't, and she had to set his nose into place which was agony. She had finished when Erwin walked into the office.   
Farlan spoke up first. "What happened?"   
Erwin sat down beside Eren, where Levi had sat a little while ago. "Well they had to call the paramedics on the guy that Levi almost kicked to death and the other guys have got suspension" he paused and his eyebrows knotted together. "And I'm pretty sure Levi has walked out of school... Again." Eren watched as Isabel winced at the news and Farlan looked down at the floor. Erwin carried on though. "Although on the bright side, you guys have the rest of the day off though."  
Eren nodded and stood up. "Well I guess I have to get going then. I have to get the bus home and the next one comes in..." He looked at the clock and winced. "15 minutes."   
Farlan smiled. "Eren thanks for stepping in. You've done more justice than you think you have" he said honestly.   
They all said their goodbyes and Eren ran to the bus stop. Just making it before the bus decided to pull out. He had to ignore the looks that all the grannies on the bus gave him as they drove away. 40 minutes later and he was arriving at the top of his road. He quickly walked down the road, through the cold, and up his driveway. Smiling at the warmth. Now to wait for the oncoming storm of Mikasa.

***  
It rolled to 4:30 when Mikasa burst through the door demanding that Eren come downstairs. Eren groaned as he was rudely awakened. He had been mid drawing whilst he waited for Mikasa and he didn't remember falling asleep. Grudgingly he got up and walked downstairs.   
Mikasa waited for him at the boots of the stairs and watched him sit down on the last step. "What happened?" She asked and sat down next to him. Gently pulling up the red scarf around her neck.   
Eren sighed and rubbed his temple. Careful of his nose, that he had knocked when he had gotten up. He explained what happened at lunch. "And now we have to get a new pair of glasses. Do you think we have enough money?" He asked Mikasa. The next load of money from his father wouldn't come for the next two weeks and he wasn't sure they had enough until then.  
Mikasa hummed and got up. She walked to the kitchen and rummaged around until she found the money pot. She tipped the contents out on the top and ten minutes later she came back and retook her place next to Eren. "We   
would have enough money if we cut down on snacks from now to the next payday."   
Eren nodded and looked at her. "You're not mad at me?"  
Mikasa shook her head. "I'm not mad, just glad that you're not seriously injured. But I'm still not happy about the fact that you hang around with them. I don't want you seeing yourself getting hurt again."   
Eren nodded and winced as some flashbacks plagued his thoughts. Two blonds and a brunette. Fire. Those two images plaguing his vision for a couple of seconds till his felt Mikasas hand on his back. Pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and shook his head. "I agree that Levi can be scary, but I don't know. They just don't seem like those three" he said quietly.   
Mikasa's eyes narrowed. "Okay, but if any of them hurt you Eren, I will hurt them okay?"   
Eren smirked as gently punched her shoulder. "Sure, but you're my sister not my mother" He said jokingly.   
He had refrained from telling her about what had happened in the infirmary. He doesn't know why, but he wanted to understand why Levi acted they way he had done on his own. Not with Mikasa breathing down his back.   
Mikasa began to move as she got up and walked to her bag. Digging through it she produced a book. She handed it to Eren. "Armin asked me to pass this onto you, so you could copy up any notes that you missed in history."  
Eren grinned and nodded. Great now he could catch up. He looked up at Mikasa and headed up stairs to his room. Mikasa got on with cooking and Eren went to carry on with his drawing. He stared down however and realised that he had subconsciously drawn Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the optitions, but the quickly pop the place turned out longer then expected when he bumps into an angry shorty. 
> 
> Authors notes ~ 
> 
> Happy valentines day :D I'm spending it alone with my dogs, as you do. I wanted to get this up sooner but I had no inspiration to finish this chapter. So sorry if it's worse than the other two. Also sorry about any gramma mistakes, please tell me anything I can change? I've also changed the layout as I thought it would be easier to read this way. Enjoy.
> 
> ~Lucky out

The cold wind blew and Eren cursed. Tugging his beanie down, he continued his stroll to the opticians. The day was Sunday and Eren wondered why there had to be cold weather. Don't get him wrong, he adored snow. Ever since he watched Frozen, he always asked Mikasa if she wanted to build a snowman. However the cold appealed to some sides of him. There was some entertainment, for example fire lighting. 

Eren hummed a tune as he walked into the opticians. A little bell rang to announce his arrival. His eyesight was slightly blurry, so he could just make out the desk. He walked over to the desk and smiled politely to the receptionist. In return the receptionist gave him a small smile. 

"Hey.. Err.. I'm here to by some new glasses? I broke mine" Eren laughed nervously. 

The receptionist nodded and started to type something onto the computer. "Name?" 

"Eren Jeager" 

"Have you came to us before Eren?" The receptionist paused. "I don't think we have you on our records." 

Eren smiled slightly. "No, I just moved here.. Can I get an appointment?" He asked nervously. 

The receptionist nodded and a couple of clicks later and she turned to him once more. "We have an appointment on Wednesday?" 

Eren nodded. After the fight that he had gotten into. He had received a phone call saying he was to be suspended from school for three days. "What time Wednesday?" He asked. 

"2:30?" 

"Yep that's fine" Eren said nodding. That was the easy part. Arranging the appointment. But the hard part was actually remembering that he had one. "Thanks" he politely said   
before turning and walking outside.

As soon as he was outside, he immediately regretted it. The cold air blasted him in the face. Chilling him to the bone. He pulled his scarf up his nose and started to walk home. No big thoughts in his head, but how much he would enjoy a fire right at this very moment. He sighed in content as he imagined the warmth on his cheeks, the happiness in his heart. The flames danc- 

His thoughts was interrupted when a familiar shorty was walking his way. Eren blinked as Levi was walking in an evident huff. His usual face in the same bored emotion he always graced people with. But his posture was slouched. Maybe because of the cold? Eren had a feeling it wasn't because of that. 

Levi passed Eren, obviously unaware that the tall, lean stranger was Eren. That was when Eren was aware of how angry the older teen was. Eren stood there conflicted for a couple of seconds. Should he just ignore him and walk home to the warmth and fire? Or should he catch up with the fast walking shorty? He should go home, he should ignore his gut, who was telling him to talk to the midget. He should go home to Mikasa and forget about this. 

If that was the case then why was his legs moving him towards the scary teen. Gulping Eren closed his eyes and began to jog up to the now silhouette. Damn this boy could move. Eren was glad that they had thought him how to be physically fit. Even if they had used him for their little games of - 

"Oh... It's you" 

Eren blinked down, and stared at the cold eyes that was staring up into his. Could Eren see disappointment floating around in them? Or was it a trick of the light? Eren blinked as he realised he was staring. A wave of butterflies appeared in his stomach. Why they where there he did not know. 

A brush past his shoulder pushed him out of his thoughts. "Whatever two eyes, I'm not in the mood." 

Eren went to push up his glasses at the bluntness. Thus resulting him in poking himself in the nose as he momentally forgot his glasses had broke. Again. The wash of pain was tripled as he had managed to poke a particular awful bruise that had formed around his nose.

A sense of determination washed over him. He is not giving up on this shorty. Ever since he came out of that hell hole, he vowed to help people in need. Even if said person was a shorty of a time bomb. Turning around once more he ran up to Levi. He put a single hand on Levi's shoulder a gently twisted Levi around.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor; the image of Levi above him, hovering his right fist above his nose. Realising who it was a second before impact. Sighing Levi got up. "Stupid brat, getting me to kneel on the floor" He mumbled as he dusted of his knees. "What do you want two eyes?" He eyes narrowed even more. 

Eren got himself up and picked up his, now, fallen beanie. Grinning nervously he battered the dirt of it. "I just wanted to see if you was okay." His words was slow. He had caught Levi on guard and he almost paid for it. 

Levi looked at him. Caring for him to elaborate. Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "You looked angry, and I wanted to see if you wanted anything?" 

Levi's eyes widened for a spilt second. Taken back for what Eren had said. He closed them and put a palm to his head. Eren stared at the copious amount of rings that was carefully mounted on Levi's fingers. Another sigh sounded from Levi. "Nothing a two eyed brat could handle." 

Eren snapped for a second. "Can you please stop calling me two eyes?" 

A smirk appeared on Levi's lips. "Why two eyes?" 

Erens blinked again. He found his self blinking a lot around this shorty. "It brings back bad memories that I want to forget" he whispers. It brings them back. What they did... What he did. 

Levi cursed under his breath. "Okay bright eyes" he said "I need to get going, Isabel and Farlan are going to be wondering where I am."

Eren smiled slightly. "I'll walk you home.." He paused "because you're angry... And you could slip on the floor." Eren stuttered and blushed a deep red. 

Levi chuckled and smirked he turned away and the smile was gone. "Come on then brat" He motioned to the end of the street. "I live a couple streets down." 

Eren grinned and started to walk with Levi. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and spoke with a spring in his step. "So how was your day?" He asked politely, making conversation. 

Levi let out a low hum. He put his own hands in his pockets. "I started the day with Erwin. You know what went on brat." He sighed. Eren nodded, his smile dropping for a second before Levi continued. "He then tells me that he can't do this anymore.. That he has someone else, someone he wants a serious relationship with." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." His walk began to add his previous anger to it again. 

Eren ignored the happiness that this news made him feel and caught up with Levi's quick strides. "Wow.. What a douche bag.." He paused and lightly elbowed a Levi in the arm. Smiling slightly. "But hey, you've got Isabel, Farlan and I.. Don't mention your parents." 

Levi stopped all together. "My mum is dead" he said bluntly. 

Oh. Shit. Eren stuttered and blushed. He looked at the pavement and bit his lip. "I'm.. sorry.. If it helps my mums dead as well" Eren winced. Here it comes. The word vomit. "She gave me this key on her death bed" he pulled out the key around his neck for Levi to look at. "She wanted me to keep it safe as it holds memories of us... And also -" 

"Oit, Bright eyes" Levi called, interrupting him. "I didn't ask for your life story" He sighed. "Did you mean it.... When you said that I had you?" 

Eren closed his eyes and smiled. "Of course.. I pretty much got beat up for you, Isabel, and Farlan.. I think I can call you guys friends" he said with a slight laugh. Levi nodded and continued to walk. 

"Well bright eyes... We better get going" he smirked and looked back at Eren. "I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my ass off." 

Eren grinned and ran over to Levi. They continued to walk and Eren made some small talk, Levi responding in some small worded sentence. 

The duo reached the door to Levi's house in a short moment and before Levi could even get the key in the door. Isabel had pulled the door opening. An angry look on her face. "Big bro, where have you been? You haven't called, you've been gone a whole day, we've been worried si-" her big green eyes found Erens and her face transformed into a grin. "Eren, Hi" Isabel exclaimed and hugged Eren. 

Eren chuckled and hugged Isabel back whilst Levi walked through the door. Isabel finally let go of Eren and dragged him inside the house. Eren gasped at the size of the inside. It was huge. It had looked expensive on the outside. But this was just amazing. Levi stopped him, however, before he took a step onto the crisp cream carpet. "Shoes off brat. Eren obeyed immediately. "My dad's rich" Levi said as he noticed Erens face. 

"Let's get you two a drink" Isabel grinned and hurried off.

He followed Isabel into the kitchen. Anxious for warmth and also hungry. Now that he realises it. Levi trudges in behind him and sits carefully on the bar stool. He takes of his own beanie (this one was plain black and was a complete contrast to Erens multicoloured beanie with a bobble on the end) and ran a hand through his silk like, raven hair, stopping and rubbing at his undercut. Eren noticed how well the undercut looked good on him. Also the glint of metalwork that lined Levi's ears. "Where's Farlan?" Levi asked.

Eren looked over at Isabel. Who was staring at Eren with a grin on her face. This can't be good. "He's gone to the store to pick up snacks.. We are all out. But we have tea.. You want some tea I get Levi.. How about you Eren?" Isabel asked. 

Eren shook his head. He took of his own beanie and stuffed it into his pocket. "Do you have any hot chocolate?" He asked as he unbuttoned his coat. 

Isabel hummed for a second as she turned around and searched the cupboards. After a couple of seconds searching she let out an 'aha' and produced a jar of hot chocolate. "Hey big bro, can you sort out the drinks for me?.. I wanna talk to Eren alone" she asked. Once Levi slowly nodded, she linked her arm with Erens and dragged him upstairs. 

They arrived in what Eren assumed was Isabel's room. Again Eren marvelled at how big it was. The walls was painted a deep purple colour and a double bed that had an orange duvet spread over it sat it the middle. She told Eren to sit on the bed and she brung up a chair so she could sit opposite him. 

"So big bro huh?" She said, a grin brightening up her face. 

Eren made a face before blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck out of habit before looking down at the duvet. "I don't know.. I never had a crush on anyone before.. Let alone a guy." 

Isabel grinned and leant over the chair. Punching Eren playfully in the shoulder. "Oh my gosh, you're such a virgin." Erens face went into tomato mode which only made Isabel giggle. "Tell me, how do you feel when you look at big bro?"

Eren opened his mouth too answer when a voice called up to them. "Oit! Bright eyes, better not be taking a shit as your hot chocolate is ready." Levi yelled. 

Groaning, Eren got up. He made it half way towards the door and he felt his arm being linked once more. Looking at Isabel who winked at back up at him. They walked to the kitchen.

As they arrived in the kitchen, the smell of hot chocolate overwhelmed Eren. A small grin appeared on his face as he walked over to the hot mug, containing his liquid of choice. Taking a sip and scolding his tongue on the hot substance, he turned to Levi. "Thanks Levi" Eren said. 

Levi was sitting on the bar stool. He shrugged of the thanks and took a sip off his tea. Eren stopped and stared. The way he held his mug was.. Well. Strange. The way he lightly gripped over the top of the mug. Not gripping the handle but the rim of the mug. He brought it to his thin lips and tilted his head back, taking a small sip of his tea. Flavouring every flavour that danced across his tongue, before gently placing it down on the table. Eren gulped and looked to the side. The whole thing had been beautiful and oddly ... Arousing? 

Blushing slightly, Eren turned his attention to Isabel. Who was staring at Levi before looking at Eren. Upon making eye contact with the tall brunette, she grabbed his hot chocolate and placed it next to Levi. Before motioning to Eren to sit next to him. Rolling his eyes playfully he sat down next to Levi. Only to catch onto what Isabel was planning. 

Isabel opened her mouth to say something before the front door opened and Farlans voice echoed through the house. "I'm home" he called out. Footsteps followed and soon enough Farlan had appeared into the kitchen. Placing two shopping bags on the table, he gently tapped Eren on the shoulder. "Hello Eren? What have made you visit our house?" He said smiling as he started to unpack the shopping. Stopping when Levi got up out of his seat and took over. An irritated look on his face as Farlan put something in the wrong place. 

Eren rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously as Isabel nodded. Her little pigtails bouncing as she did so. "I actually never asked that. Say Eren, why was you with big bro?" She asked whilst grinning as Levi brought out a bag of sweet and salted popcorn. Not being able to contain her excitement she practically snatched the bag out of Levi's hands and ripped open the bag. Offering some to Farlan and Levi, both of which, politely declined, before offering Eren. 

Eren grinned. He loved sweet and salted popcorn. Saying his thanks he took a handful and started to munch down on them. When Levi shot him a look when he accidentally dropped some in the table, Eren brushed them into his hand and put them into the bin politely. Finally getting around to answering the question Eren leaned on the fridge. "I err... I was booking an appointment, so I could get a new pair of glasses.. seeing as mine broke, and I saw him walking angrily away, the way he was walking I was scared he was going to slip and so I walked with him." 

Farlan hummed and turned to Levi. Who was now wiping down the tops with a wet cloth. "Why was you angry Levi?" He asked. His eyebrows crossing in confusion and worry. 

Levi stopped mid swipe as he heard Farlan. Shaking his head, he continued to wipe the tops. "It's nothing. Erwin just found someone else." 

Eren didn't knew Levi that well, but from the acceleration of Levi's movements, that he was more affected on what had happened then he let on. Eren looked down at his watch and winced. He should be getting back soon. Mikasa would be worried about him. 

Levi stopped and turned around and looked at Eren. "Hey bright eyes, when do you have your appointment?" He asked, the signature bored look that he wore so well, hiding his slight curiosity. 

Eren smiled in response and graced himself with the opportunity to remember his appointment. "Wednesday at.. 2:30" he said after a moment of hesitation as he had already begun to forget. His mum always called him a clutch brain. A small smile found itself as he remembered the memory. A pleasant flashback compared to others he had been getting recently. 

Levi nodded and went over and finished his tea in one smooth move. "I'll take you" he said and quickly put the finished mug into the dishwasher. After looking at the three pair of eyes that looked at him in surprise he simply shrugged. "I owe him now" he said bluntly. 

Eren shook his head and waved his hands. "Oh you don't owe me anything. I can do it myself" he stopped his protests as he laughed nervously at the look the Levi shot him. 

"I'm taking you to that appointment bright eyes, otherwise what you did today with stay with me on my conscience." He picked up Erens hot chocolate mug in the weird hand grip and handed it to Eren. "And I don't want that. So I'm taking you." 

Eren nodded, he carefully took his mug out of Levi's hands and saw a glance up his long sleeve. It was only a quick glance as Levi had snapped his hand back. But what Eren saw made him want to march over and give the shorty a hug. To remind him that he isn't alone. But Eren couldn't. A. Because Eren wasn't close enough to hug him and B, he was pretty sure he would get kicked in the face. Bruised nose or not. 

Eren looked at his hot chocolate for a moment. Knowing if he looked up he wouldn't be able to resist hugging him. He bit the inside of his cheek to will the emotion away and then dunk the rest of his hot chocolate. Downing it and then putting the mug on the side. Watching as Levi picked it up and put it in the dishwasher, then getting the cloth and wiped the chocolate ring that the mug had left on the top. Eren blinked. He did have a thing for everything being cleaned. Before he could say anything though Isabel was tugging him upstairs and to her room again. 

Eren found himself in almost the same position as before. Him sitting on the edge of the bed, however this time Isabel had the chair turned. She was sitting on it backwards to face Eren. Grinning she poked Eren on the forehead. "Big bro likes you." 

Eren almost choked on air and absentmindedly started to twiddle with his key that hung around his neck. "I don't know if I like anyone like that though.. I never have" he said, truthfully. 

Isabel looked at him and smiled sympathetically. "You do I can tell" she said and swivelled in the chair. "Big bro likes you as well... However I am unclear on how much.." She paused and bit the end of her thumb in thought. "But the way he was looking at you.. He never looked at anyone like that.. Not even Erwin" she shrugged and her grin appeared. "This whole thing is interesting.. I should run through it with Hanji, they know what to do.. They also know." 

Eren blushed and looked at his watch. Shit. He had to go home. He got his phone and winced as he saw five missed calls from Mikasa and a message. He glanced at the preview of the message. 

'Eren, please be safe, don't be doing anything stupid... I have a look and your lighters not in your drawer.. I hope you're..." 

Eren winced again and stood up. Looking at Isabel's surprised face he rubbed her hair. "Sorry, I have to go. Mikasa is worried about me." 

A look of understanding washed over Isabel's face before she jumped on Eren. "It's understandable, I worry about Big bro when he doesn't respond to either mine or Farlans texts." She grinned and pulled him downstairs. 

She dragged him into a room where Farlan and Levi was. Eren guessed it was the living room from the massive tv in the centre and the sofas that surrounding it. The film that the two was watching, Eren recognised immediately. Scenes from paranormal activity flashed across the screen. Eren hated the movie. He didn't do scary movies, but Mikasa loved them. He let's Mikasa put them on after he had made her watch Frozen with him though. 

The film paused when Isabel cleared her throat. The two heads turned towards the other duo who joined them. "Erens going now" Isabel said, rather loudly and Eren winced. It was right in his ear. 

Farlan smirked and did a small wave that looked more like a salute whilst Levi just nodded and turned back towards the tv. Farlan sighed. "Hey Eren, what you doing this Tuesday? I'm guessing you're suspended till Thursday so how about you chill here for the day?" Farlan asked. 

Eren hummed. Tuesday ringed a distant bell in his head. Not wanting to double book he simply shook his head. "Sorry, I think I've got something on that day.. Hold on let me check." He brought out his phone and checked his calendar. 12:00pm doctors appointment. Oh. Wincing. "I have an appointment at 12, then Mikasa wants to do something with me afterwards.. But maybe Wednesday?" He asked.

Farlan nodded and turned back around. "See you then Eren."

"Later bright eyes." 

***

Eren opened the door to his house and embraced the hug that Mikasa forced him into. Chuckling Eren hugged her back with the same force. "Sorry.." He whispered into her hair. 

Mikasa pulled back and Eren noticed she was wearing his scarf he gave her a long time ago. Wow. She really was worried about him. "I'm sorry Mikasa. I went to the opticians and arranged an appointment for an eye test and well.. I saw Levi. He looked angry.. And I couldn't leave him. Next thing I know I'm in there house being interrogated by Isabel. I should've messaged you back. I'm sorry." 

Mikasa nodded and ruffled his already messy hair. "What was she asking about? Nothing to personal I hope or I will hurt her." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke and resembled the look that Levi kept on shooting him earlier. 

Eren's eyes went wider as he shook his hands. "No,no,no,no... She just wanted to know if I have a crush on Levi" he said defensively, he regretted in instantly when the words left his mouth. Mikasa's look could fry a chicken. 

"Well do you?" Mikasa almost demanded. She gripped Erens shoulder and looked at him directly into his eyes. 

Eren just shrugged her grip of an sighed. He removed his beanie. "I don't know... I guess I find him attractive, but I never found that I like anyone that way before, so I wouldn't know." 

Mikasa's eyes narrowed once more before she dragged him to the sofa and forcing him to sit down. "Look, I didn't want to tell you because you look genuinely happy when you're with them. But it's getting too far." 

"Levi has a reputation. Not only for getting into fights an rebelling against teachers.. But Eren, he has a reputation of sleeping around a lot" she paused and bit her bottom lip gently. "I'm just scared that you're going to fall for him and then you'll get you heart broken by him. A one night stand and you will be left broken, you will relapse and then we are going have to move again or worse" she looked at him. "Eren I just handled you not being here last time. Dad managed to pull a few strings to stop you going to jail before and sending you to the place" Eren went pale at the mention of that building, before Mikasa continued. "Eren he wouldn't be able to do it twice. I don't want to see you in prison." 

Eren hugged her. He patted her head and kissed the side of her forehead. "I wont fall for him I swear. He only likes me as a friend if that. I know you worried, but please, let me live my life my way, okay?" He asked gently. Not angry but with an untold emotion causing through him. Gladness followed when Mikasa nodded. 

***

Eren went to bed late that night and went to sleep even later. What Mikasa said kept replaying in his mind. An undoubted attraction he felt towards the certain shorty, but something didn't match up. If he liked to sleep around so much, why was there so many cuts littered across his arms?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens appointment doesn't really go according to plan 
> 
> Authors note ~ 
> 
> I had to get this up, so sorry if there's mistakes again. Working to a weeks deadline is hard work when your a procrastinator. My tumblr is Wearenotsoliders  
> Feel free to message me :P

Eren awoke to the annoying, constant beeps of his alarm clock. Groaning he opened his two toned eyes and stared at the ceiling. The odd shapes that dented the ceiling melted into one. Swaying and almost dancing, the way they almost moved would've caused Eren to fall asleep again. Would've. If it wasn't for that damn beeping. 

Turning on his side, Eren picked up his phone and swiped to disable the alarm. Tuesday, 10:30am. Eren stared at the screen. Why did he set an alarm again? He wasn't in school as he had gotten into a fight. So what was stopping him from turning over and going back to sleep. Putting his phone down, Eren turned on his other side. Preparing to let sleep over take him again. 

Oh. Right. His apointment with the psychiatric ward. His doctor. At noon. A louder noise escaped Erens mouth as he pushed himself up. He ran a hand through his hair and winced as it enveloped deep in the tangles. Swinging his legs of the side of his bed, Eren got to his feet. 

Walking up to his full length mirror, Eren saw what he had to battle with. The best bed head to date. Massive bags under his eyes, highlighting the weird changes of colour. Not to mention the massive zit that had found it's home right between his eyebrows. Great. Fucking great. Now he was going to raid Mikasas makeup to cover up the bags and the zit. 

Shuffling, Eren walked to Mikasas room. Her room was spotless compared to Erens dump. Her bed neatly maid and all her clothes either in the wash pile or in the drawers. Eren had always envied her need to be neat. However from what he had seen, Levi topped her on the clean and tidy needs. Chuckling to himself as he imagined said shorty, Eren opened one drawer on Mikasas table and pulled out her concealer. Quickly covering the zit and bags that threatened to ruin his mood, Eren returned to his own room. 

Wincing at the site of his own room and understanding why Mikasa had been nagging him to tidy it up for the past week, Eren walked to his own dresser. Finding some clean boxers in his top drawer, he moved on to find a tight fitting green t-shirt with a baggy brown jacket that he adored them going together. Finally he found some white skinny jeans and his look was complete. His hair took a while to untangle and he looked at the time again. 11:15am. Time to go. 

Grabbing his beanie, a pair of gloves and a scarf, Eren set off. The journey to the ward was uneventful. Which was a contrast to how he used to live his life back in Shinganshina. Danger around every corner. Berdholt, Reiner, Annie. Fire. Let's not forget fire. Tugging his scarf higher up his face Eren grinned. He loved fire. To much, some people said. But Eren couldn't help it. The way it flickered and dance gives Eren the impression that it was free. It was beautiful. 

Eren walked into the ward and was confronted with the white walls that brought back memories. He had met many people in his time away. Thomas. Mina. Hannah. He wondered where they were? What they where doing? If they've gotten better? 

Him and Mikasa moved to the Rose district after he had came out. The doctors ordering the young pyromaniac to have therapy with them four times a month, once a week. Too check he isn't relapsing and causing danger to society. Eren rolled his eyes. Of course they had said it in a nicer way when they took control of his life. But they took away his rights to be free. 

Putting on a fake smile, Eren walked up the receptionist. The fake smile was returned by an even bigger, faker smile and Eren wanted to see if he could hold a contest to see who could hold a faker smile. Pulling a wider grin he leaned on the desk. "I have an appointment today? At 12 with Dr Hannes?" 

Eren liked Dr Hannes. Maybe because he had an issue before hand (drinking issue) that he had managed to turn around and actually do something with his life. So he wasn't another bullshitting therapist who thinks they now everything. It gave Eren hope that he could move on from his life and be something. What yet? He did not know. 

"What's your name sweetie and I'll tell him you're here" the receptionist replied. The smile was there, bigger and faker. 

Oh it was on. Pulling his smile into a bigger grin, Eren leant forward and closer his eyes. Tilting his head slightly he answered "Eren Jeager." 

A few tapping noises was made and the receptionists smile faltered. Ha. Loser. Grinning in success Eren had to repeat when the receptionist told him to go and take a seat. Dr Hannes would be with him soon.

Sitting down on an uncomfortable wooden seat. Eren leant his head back. Closing his heavy eyes, suddenly images of his dreams came back. There was the fire. His mother and father. The trios. Mikasa. Her real parents. But something new appeared in his dreams. Something that shouldn't be there. Levi. And his shredded arms. 

Opening his eyes, Eren looked at Dr Hannes when his name was called. Standing up and brushing his knees, Eren followed Hannes into a familiar room with familiar white walls, and familiar white floors. 

"Say Eren, why don't you take a seat and tell me how your move is going?" He said. Moving to his desk to pick up a file, no doubt in Erens mind that it was his file. 

Eren sighed and took a seat on a strangely situated bed, that was tucked in the corner of the room. Rubbing the back of his head he smiled slightly. "It's going alright." Which was partly true. If you didn't count the fact that he was suspending for having a fight. On his first week at school. 

Dr Hannes rose an eyebrow at Erens statement. Eren knew that Dr Hannes doubted that was the whole truth, but Eren didn't want to elaborate any further. Instead he decided to pick at the end of his sleeve, waiting for the next question that he was going to get asked.

Turning the page Dr Hannes tried a little smile before looking up at Eren again. "So about fire, how do you feel about it? It says here that you set you first big fire because of peer pressure.. But later during therapy you said you would've lit anyway. Why?" 

Eren winced. He was starting to like Dr Hannes less and less. He brought his knees up and rested his chin on the top of them. Listening to the ticks of the clock. They reached thirty ticks when Hannes realised that Eren wasn't going to speak on why.

"I might've started a bit to strong there, let's start again." Hannes said politely. "How's the urges going Eren? Started any fires recently?" 

Eren rubbed at the back of his head. "Well Mikasa let's me start the fires in the log burner at home, but she keeps a close eye on me so I'm only lighting what needs to be lit."

Hannes nodded and scribbled something down in Erens file. "Okay, and how do you feel when you light those fires Eren?" 

Eren grinned in satisfaction as he remembered when he was aloud to light the fires. He could see the naked flame dancing in his eyes when he replied. "Happy and free." 

Nodding Dr Hannes scribbled another thing down. Humming he scratched the side of his head. "Have you had anymore urges outside what your adoptive sister let's you do?" 

Eren blinked and went to push up his glasses. Again he poked himself in the nose. He managed to pull it off by itching his eyebrow, hoping that Hannes didn't notice his hiccup. Oh right the question. Had he? He felt his ears heat up when he remembered the time in the toilet when he reached in to grab his lighter, before the fight. 

"Eren your hiding something from me, your ears are red" Hannes said with a small smirk. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable. The whole point of this therapy is to find you someone to feel comfortable to talk to about these urges. Hopefully the more you talk, the less of an urge you have to control the fire. Am I making any sense?"

Eren nodded and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't found anyone like that at the moment. Mikasa was to mother-like, father was never home, and he only just met everyone else, he couldn't just unload all his misfortune onto them could he. For some reason Levi popped into his mind. Scowling Eren dismissed the thought. It looked like he had some inside demons of his own. Maybe he could be the one tha- 

"How did you break your glasses Eren? I'm just curious, or are you wearing contacts? Your heterochromia is more noticeable without them on" Hannes said and smiled slightly. "You look good without them on, nice bright pair of two eyes." 

That name, the blond hair colour, those memories. Eren squirmed under the flashback. He could steel feel his lips on then back of his neck. His voice urging him on. The release of so much tension. Fire, ever pretty fire. 

"Eren, EREN" 

Eren didn't realise he had been panicking until Hannes's voice broke him out of his stance. Only then did Eren notice the of beat timing of his heart. The sharp intakes of breath. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

"I'm sorry Eren, I must've triggered something" Dr Hannes voice called through Erens panic attack. "Whatever your feeling now is natural, but your safe here, no-one can hurt you. All you have to do is breath. With me now Eren, breath in" 

Dr Hannes took a massive breath in and Eren followed. Light headed from the lack if oxygen. Staring down at his knees he released his breath when Hannes told him too. This went on for a couple of minutes until Erens breath was naturally calm again and his heart beat wasn't ringing in his ears. 

"Eren, can you tell me what triggered your attack? You don't have to tell me why" Hannes explained. "Just so I won't do it again in further meetings?" 

Eren breathed and remained quiet for some time, trying to pin point the exact trigger. His eyebrows knotted in confusion. It seemed to be a trigger when he said two eyes. But Levi called him that all the time. So why did it trigger him now and not then? 

Twiddling with a price of brown lock. Eren closed his eyes. "I think it was when you said two eyes... But someone else use to call me two eyes.. So I don't know why it triggered me now?" 

Dr Hannes nodded. "Say Eren, is there anything physically different between me and this other person? Anything that would've helped the trigger?" 

Eren thought hard. What was it that linked Hannes and him together and not Levi with him? Oh. The thought came to him. "Your hair... It's blond" Eren scratched and the back of his head. "It's the same colour of one of the trios.." 

Hannes nodded and gently put a hand on Erens shoulder. "Well done Eren, unless you have anymore you want to share do you want to call it there for today? You done a lot today. Even if it doesn't seem like a lot, every little counts." He said with a smile. 

Eren nodded and stood up. He watched as Hannes lastly jolted something down in his file before ripping out a piece of paper and handing it to Eren. "I know you don't have many panic attacks, you had four in your stay with us, but it's better safe the sorry. I want you to take two a day. They are weak and don't have any side affects. But if your panic attacks become frequent then we will have to up the dosage, okay?" When Eren nodded, Hannes smiled. "See you next week Eren, don't forget to arrange a new appointment at the desk. Bye." 

***

It was even colder now. It was about half one and Eren could of sworn he had seen a flake or two of snow. Pulling his scarf up higher and his beanie down lower, Eren concentrated on not slipping over on the slippery path leading towards the pharmacy. 

The ding of the bell going of, told Eren that he had made it safe into the pharmacy. Getting out the slightly crumpled up note from his pocket, he went up to the cashier behind the desk. 

"Hey, I've come to pick up some medication, also add some more to them" he said nervously. 

The man nodded. "Name?" He asked, boredly.

"Eren Jaeger" Eren answered and handed over the note that Hannes wrote, containing what he needed, when the man behind the counter asked for it. 

Taking the note, the man went to work. Opening a door that leads into the room that contained the medicine he disappeared from view. 

Another ding from the bell told Eren that he was no longer alone in the small shop. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar shorty looking at some boxed medicine. Why? Quickly looking forward he didn't want to catch his eyes. 

A range of questions plagued Erens thoughts. Why was he here? Why was he looking at boxed medicine? It wasn't something prescribed so what was it for? He heard footsteps behind him and Eren tensed. 

Eren had came to the conclusion that he shouldn't of been surprised when Mikasa had told him about Levi sleeping around. Thinking about it, every time he had seen Isabel and the rest of them at lunch, he had disappeared with Erwin. What did surprise him was how upset he had got when Erwin said what he said to him. Eren could see that he was trying to play it off, but he knew that Levi was hurt. It was the same look that Mikasa pulls when he said something about her being motherly in the middle of an argument. Damn word vomit. 

"Eren?" 

The deep voice made Eren snap out of his thought bubble and swung around to Levi. A nervous smile on his face as he responded with a long drawn out version of the word 'Hi'. 

Levi rose a thin eyebrow at him. "What's the constipated look for bright eyes?" 

Eren blushed. Mainly because of the bluntness of the sentence and also the fact that Levi had called Eren by his first name. Not bright eyes or two eyes or even brat. He leant on the counter and smiled nervously again "you know, buying medication for ...stuff" he paused and adjusted his beanie. "What are you doing in here?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, but didn't pry the truth from Eren. Instead he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Isabel has came down with the flu, she's currently bedridden so she doesn't get germs everywhere." 

Eren nods and smiled sympathetically. "Poor her, ill when she is off school" he chuckled lightly. 

The door to the back room opened and the man put the medication into the bag for Eren. "Had a good day Mr. Jeager." 

Eren winced when the man called him that and turned to walk away, that name reminded him to much of his father. Saying goodbye to Levi, Eren walked out the door.

He made it a couple of strides down the street when he heard "Oit brat" and some running footsteps. 

Turning around, Eren saw Levi running to meet him. Wait. Why was his running? Damn for a short guy he sure was fast. 

Levi stopped in front of him. Only ever so slightly out of breath from the quick run. "Give me your phone" 

"What why?" Eren blushed slightly.

"So we can arrange were the fuck in going to meet you tomorrow, stop being so jumpy shit sticks" 

Eren chuckled slightly. Well he has never been called that before. Digging into his pockets, Eren pulled out his phone to hand to Levi. Unlocking it he waited for Levi to out in his number an then give it back to him. 

"Text me what time you're leaving tomorrow and I'll meet you outside the opticians" Levi said, waving a hand. "See you later brat." 

Eren waved and looked at his phone. That was his number 'Levi Ackerman'. Grinning he continued to walk. Having Levi's number made him happy for some reason. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket he walked home.

***

Eren laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was now 3 o'clock and Mikasa was coming home late tonight as she was staying behind with Armin, doing some science group work. 

Eren had came to realise how clever Armin was, he was Erens age but for most of his classes he was with Mikasa, who was two years older then Eren. The only class that he shared with Armin was History. Armin had explained it was because he wanted to know about what was happening now in the world and not what happened in the past. Even so he was getting straight A's in the class. Armin was clever.

Eren liked his new friends. Even that horse faced idiot who was constantly hitting on Mikasa. Eren smirked. The idiot didn't know he had a thing for Marco. 

Although. According to Isabel, he didn't know he had a thing for Levi. Blushing hard he dismissed that thought. Sure Levi was probably the most attractive person in school, but his bluntness just made him .... Cute. Not to mention those shit jokes that made Eren absolutely flaming .... Red and breathless. 

Nope. He didn't like Levi. No way. It's just natural to hug the shit out of someone with scars up his arms. Or want to kiss down his neck when it's exposed. Or dream about him underneath you panting your na- 

A vibrating of his phone brought Eren out of his thoughts and drew them to the sudden aching in his pants. Shit. Trying his best to ignore said problem. Eren sat up and reached for his phone. 

'Coming home in a early, got finished what we had to do. Armins coming over. Be home in 5 minutes 

Mikasa'

Shit shit and double shit. There was no way he could deal with his problem in five minutes. Bitting his bottom lip he ran a hand over his face. He hasn't came in ages, not since the accident over a year ago. Come on Jaeger, horrible thoughts. Kitties dying, grannies boobs, self halm scars, Levi, topless, panting, lus- 

"Eren, We're home" 

Mikasa's voice called out to Eren. He heard them coming upstairs and to his dismay, his dick was still standing at full attention. Panic. "DONT COME IN" he yelled out quickly. "IM NAKED" 

"Why?" Mikasas skeptical voice called out. Questioning Eren.

"I was just about to have a shower.. You guys can go downstairs and start, I'll be down later" it was a reasonable lie. A moments pause and Mikasa and Armin walked downstairs. Sighing in relief he sunk to the floor.

Waiting a couple of minutes Eren slipped into the bathroom. His boner had deflated only a little, but it still raged on with a burning passion. Groaning, he turned the shower on and stripped of his clothes. 

Stepping into the shower was oddly pleasant. Not wanting to do what he was about to do before he washed his hair. Eren quickly washed. Careful on not to touch anything yet. Once he was satisfied he braced himself against a wall and slowly gripped the bottom of his cock. 

Moaning quietly Eren moved his hand slowly up to the tip. Damn it. He imagined Levi leaning over to him and peppering his neck with sweet kisses. Another moan and a twist to the base all the way to the top. He imagined Levi topless, kissing all the scars. He couldn't keep moans quiet. He imagined Levi going down on him. His warm, wet mouth enveloping him. A couple more strokes and he was coming. Hard. Levi's name escaping his lips.It sprayed onto te walls, but quickly washed off because of the water. 

Embarrassed, Eren waited a while before getting out the shower. Shuffling awkwardly to his phone, he checked the time. 

'Eren, next time you jack off into the shower, learn how to muffle yourself   
~Mikasa'

Shit. He knew he could be loud. But he thought the shower would muffle most of it out. Gently head butting the mirror in annoyance. Eren got changed. 

He rumbled his brain in procrastination from going downstairs. He should text Levi. Pulling out his phone he brought up a conversation with the shorty. 

Seeing his name brought on a whole new wave of embarrassment. What was he going to say. 'Hey it's Eren, let's meet at 2:00 tommorrow? Oh and I didn't just jack off to the image of you sucking my dick ;)'. Groaning Eren typed out a simple text. 

'Hey, it's Eren. Do you want to meet outside at 2:00?' 

Sighing Eren joined the duo avoiding eye contact he sat on one side of the sofa and looked at what they was watching. A grin brightened up when the start of Frozen graced the screen. 

*** 

Many sing-alongs and a pizza later, Armin went home and Levi replied. 

'Alright see you then brat' 

Eren walked into the kitchen. Finally getting around to put his medication away. He hummed the tune of let it go and jumped when Mikasa joined him in the kitchen. 

"How was the meeting today?" She asked in a monotone voice. 

Eren winced and jumped up at the side. "I had a panic attack in the middle of the session" he said, whilst fiddling with the end of his sleeve. "I'm now on some mild medication for it."

There was a soft curse heard and a couple of seconds later two arms wrapped around him. He leant into the hug, not knowing how much he had needed it until now. Smirking slightly once it was done he leant back. Mikasa sat next two Eren on the top and waited for him to continue. 

A couple of seconds ticked by and Eren was finding it hard to talk. It was one of two ways for him. Either he couldn't communicate well, or it was word vomit. It wasn't some where in between which always sucked ass for him. "It turns out the Reiner... Had more of an impact." 

A growl was heard from Mikasa and Eren saw that she was looking towards the floor. Anger in her eyes and a tight grip on the top. 

Sighing Eren continued his story. "Well.. Hannes asked how I broke my glasses and called me two eyes" Eren paused for a moment. "The blond hair and that triggered it, Hannes and I think..." 

Mikasa nodded and reached up to the cabinet that they kept the medication in. Squeezing Erens hand when she found them, she read the back of them. Comfortable silence filled the room until Mikasa said.

"You need to take two in the morning and one at night to help you sleep" Mikasa paused and then lightly punched him in the shoulder. "And what was that earlier? Moaning Levi's name in the shower? I thought that there was nothing going on between the two of you."

Eren winced and shook his head. "He's just attractive okay?" Eren yawned. "I'm getting tired, can I go bed please mum?"

Mikasa scowled and lightly paused him. She then proceeded to jump down of the top and popped a pill for Eren to have and got him a glass of water. Watching Eren take the pill she smiled slightly. 

"I'm proud of you Eren."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm soooo sorry, I haven't updated in like a week and I'm sorry <3 school got really hectic and talking to bae. But here you go <3 
> 
> My tumblr is Wearenotsoilders and I might start stalking the tag Fic:Thick Skin. Feel free to message me on there. 
> 
> ~ Lucky

Eren checked himself in the mirror for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. He was meeting up with Levi in ten minutes and he had to look good. He had tried to ignore the feeling when he got up of having to look perfect but quickly gave in. 

He was wearing a dark green plaid button up and simple worn out jeans. Nodding Eren then continued to brush his hair out. Ow, ow, ow. Damn the bed hair that resided on the top of his head. Giving up, Eren just ruffled it up and hoped it looked nice. The bruising around his nose was barely noticeable now and he looked in the mirror. Presentable, nice. 

He looked at the time on his phone. Shit. 1:50. Ten minutes. Wincing he brought up Levi's number. 

'Hey, sorry going to be a couple of minutes late.' 

Sighing he got his shoes on and plugged his earphones in. A vibration of his phone indicated that he had a message. Looking down he could hear Levi's voice as he read the text. 

'Whatever, brat. Be here as soon as possible' 

Chuckling to himself. Eren walked out the door. Frozen playlist on shuffle as he walked. He had to contain the singing as 'let it go' appeared on the way and toned it down to a happy stride as he mentally sung 'the cold never bothered me anyway.'

It struck 2:05pm and Eren grinned when he saw Levi at the store. He was causally leaning on the store window just staring absentmindedly at the cars that drove by. His small body curving as he rested on the window. Wearing black skinny jeans and a black trench coat the his half his face, he spotted Eren and nodded. 

Pushing himself of the window, Levi started to walk to Eren, meeting him half way. Eren restrained the urge to jog up to Levi. He made a small wave in response to the nod and went to turn his music of as he approached Levi. The last few lines of 'for the first time in forever' sung and Levi groaned "You're not into frozen?" 

Eren blushed and tugged on his beanie. Pouting slightly and the sight of Levi's slight smirk he replied. "So what if I am? It's an amazing film and nothing anyone can say will change it."

Levi shrugged and shook his head. "I don't need to watch it to know I would rather be taking a crap." He said bluntly. He turned around and walked into the opticians. The bell tingled to announce his arrival. 

Eren let out a gasp and walked in behind him. His eyes widened and then narrowed in confusion, eyebrows knitting together. "How can you've not watched it? It was amazing." 

Sighing Levi turned to Eren and gave him a cold stare, that made Eren fidget out of uncomfortableness. "Izzie goes on about it all the time, it's annoying when it comes from her, so it would be annoying when I watch it."

Eren's pout didn't disappear as he walked up to the lady at the counter. Levi at his side. He put his hands on the top and started to tap his fingers out of habit. Ignoring the look the the lady gave him, obviously becoming annoyed out the drumming he said "I'm Eren Jaeger. I have an appointment at 2:30." 

Nodding the lady began typing away at the keyboard. After a couple of seconds she turned back towards him. "The optician is running ten minutes late, you can take a seat or you can come back later, your choice." 

Eren turned to Levi to see what he wanted to do, but all he got in return was the cold stare that made Eren fidget once again in uncomfortableness. He tuned back to the lady at the desk and opened his mouth. Cue his stomach rumbling. Redness flooded his cheeks and a nervous chuckle. "We'll go and come back later" he said, embarrassed.

The lady nodded and turned back to what she was doing previously and Eren turned to Levi. Biting his lip, he asked "so what's around here? I'm slightly hungry."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Slightly?" He sighed. He paused to think for a second before continuing."We have a small cafe just around the corner if you want something quick to eat."

Eren nodded and followed Levi out the shop. Checking the time to see that it was just a little past ten past and he smiled slightly. They had half an hour. He didn't realise he had fallen behind until Levi called out. "Hey bright eyes, what are you doing? Taking a shit?" The bluntness making Eren blush and mumbling and apology. Shortly catching up to the shorty. Again, the midget moves fast. 

The little cafe was tiny. But what lacked in size made up in cuteness and it surprised Eren that Levi knew of a place like this. He must've looked clueless because another sigh escaped Levi's lips and he opened the door. "It reminds me of the little cafe in France okay?" 

Eren blinked and walked into the cafe. Freshly baked bread graced his nose and he instantly relaxed. Boy he sure does love the smel- hold on did Levi just said he's been to France? "You've been to France?" Eren said, barely containing his excitement. He had loved that country. The lights, the language, the customs. He's always wanted to travel there, but money has always been an issue. 

"I used to live there."

Those simple five words stopped Eren in his tracks. What? Eren turned to Levi, surprise and happiness written across his face. "What? Really?" Levi sighed and nodded and Eren continued. "That's amazing! I've always loved the country. The hospitality is great and I've always wanted to go sight seeing around Paris."

Levi tsked. "Whatever brat, just get what you want before you accidentally shit out of excitement." 

Learning to cope with Levi's sense of humor, Eren looked at the options on display. Hmmm, what to get, what to get. Finally settling on the BLT he turned to Levi who picked out a simple salad. "Is that what you want?" After Eren nodded Levi took the sandwich and went a paid for it. Leaving Eren totally dumbfound by the gesture. 

When Levi returned Eren gently took his sandwich and sat down at a booth by the door. "You didn't have to pay for me" He said, after thanking Levi. 

Levi just shrugged in return. "Your glasses are going to be expensive and I have to much money to waste. Dad earns to much" he replied almost bitterly. 

Eren was curious on why he had said that in such a bitter way and was about to ask why when something caught his eyes. A flame flickering from the kitchen. It was pretty. Resting his head on his hand he looked towards it. It was soooo pretty. He felt a small smile appear on his face. He instantly felt relaxed. Until a clicking sound was heard and brought him back to reality. 

He looked towards Levi who was holding his wrist out and stopped snapping his fingers when he had achieved Erens attention. "Oit Brat what was you looking at? You spaced out." 

Erens cheeks turned red in embarrassment and before he could stop himself word vomit started to tumble out of his mouth. "There was a fire in the kitchen." He winced what he just said and hid his face slightly at Levi's raised eyebrow. 

An silence enveloped the two of them and Eren decided to change the subject. "Can you.. Like speak French?" He asked, once his cheeks wasn't as red as a tomato.

Levi sighed and leaned slightly over the table. "Je suis Levi et je suis dix-neuf ans. Je aime les hommes et les sens en moi. Je pourrais aussi dire ce que je veux sans que vous sachiez ce que je dis. Chier une brique."

Eren stared at him in awe for a couple of seconds after Levi had finished before his open mouth turned into a massive grin. "That's awesome, I wish I could speak French, maybe you could teach me sometime?" He asked shyly. 

Levi just shrugged and leant back into his chair, finishing the last few bites of his salad. "Why did you move here Eren?" He asked. "Out of all the nicer places around here, why here?" 

Eren paused mid bite through his sandwich. After pulling away and finishing the bite with a swallow he thought on how to answer said question. He couldn't tell him the truth. No-one wants to be friends with a diagnosed pyromaniac. "We had to move, long story, and we couldn't afford all the places around here." Well it wasn't a white lie altogether. 

Levi nodded and went quiet. Awkward silence filled the two of them and Eren checked the time on his phone. 2:30. Quickly finishing the remainder of his sandwich he showed Levi the time and they both got going towards the opticians. 

They walked through the now colder wind that threatened to blow Erens beanie away. Keeping a tight grip on it, for once Eren was walking faster then Levi. No way was he loosing this beauty of a beanie. 

Levi was a couple of steps behind when Eren entered the Opticians and the familiar ting of the bell went of once with him and then a couple of seconds later when Levi joined him. Giving Eren a cold stare on going on without him. Well. Shit. He looked towards the receptionist who simply nodded and pointed towards the waiting area, which consisted of three chairs and a table full of magazines. 

Walking over Eren took one of the seats and briefly looked at the magazines on the table, none of which caught his eyes. They consisted of women's gossip magazines and gardening tips. Since he wasn't into gardening and didn't really care on who kissed who at the latest awards ceremony, Eren watch Levi sit down. Hiding a smirk as Levi sat with one leg over the other. Arms outstretched, almost around Erens shoulders. Looking down to hide his blush Eren asked. "So if you are from France how do you not have a French accent." 

Levi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I moved over here when my mum died. That was twelve years ago. My accent has had chance to go in that amount of time." His thin eyebrows relaxed and looked at the table. "However learning English was never easy once you've learnt French all you're life." 

A pause enveloped the both of them and Eren chew the inside of his lip. It wasn't really and awkward silence, but he still felt an urge to fix it. "My grandad was German, so I know a bit of German, not a lot, but enough to get me by in Germany." He felt like that was the correct information to give to carry on the conversation. 

When Levi looked at him and nodded slightly. "It explains the name Jaeger, it's German. What do you know in German anyway?" He asked. His narrow eyes looking at him. Hinting at a slight bit of curiosity of those stormy eyes. 

Eren blushed slight and rubbed the back of his head. Taking his beanie of his opened his mouth and hesitantly said. "hallo mein name ist Eren Jaeger .... Err... Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und ich liebe den Film Die Eiskönigin" 

Levi tsked and leant back into his chair. "Impressive Brat" he paused for a second. "Hey bright eyes, you still up for hanging with his tonight?" 

Eren blinked and paused. Damn it memory. He though for a second. Oh yeah. Farlan asked. "Yeah, Mikasa won't be home till late so I'm free." He said, grinning his usual bright smile. "Why do you wa-" 

"Eren Jaeger?" 

Eren looked away from Levi when his name was called and looked at optician. He was an ordinary man. Nearing fifty than forty and his dull coloured hair was thinning. "Here." Eren said and stood up. He shot Levi a look and followed the man into the testing room. 

"Heterochromia iridium." The optician stated, when Eren blinked and paused the man grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his hair. "Sorry, it's rare to see but a sight to see when you do." He pointed to the seat. "Take a seat we will start in a moment." 

What felt like an hour later of 'better or worse?', when in reality it was only just over ten minutes, Eren emerged from the eye testing room and the opticians gave the results to the receptionist. The lady smiled, "alright take a look at the frames around here with your boyfriend and come back to me when you've chosen." 

This was the moment that Eren blushed deep crimson and Levi decided to walk over. "H-he's.. Not my b-boyfriend" Eren stuttered before nodding and determination crossed his face. 

He opened his mouth to say something when Levi's voice interrupted him. "Really brat? And I thought me buying you a sandwich sealed the deal." Eren could tell by the receptionist expression that she didn't get the slight difference of tone in Levi's voice to tell Eren that he was joking. 

The receptionist smile faltered for a split second and she hesitantly motioned her head to the left. "Over there is the men's glasses if you want to go and have a look." 

Eren said his thanks and went to look at the glasses. His eyes immediately drawn to the geek glasses. Walking over to them he tried a pair on. "So what did you think?" He asked Levi, Who was standing, hands in his trench coat and looking rather bored. 

Levi paused and took of the glasses shaking his head. Instead he turned to pick up a new pair of glasses. The frames was black and thinner than before and the lenses was bigger. "You can see more of your eyes with these" He said.

Eren tried to hide the blush that appeared on his face as Levi commented on the glasses. He looked at himself in one of the mirrors that was provided and nodded. He had to admit. He looked good. For once. He took them of and looked at the price. He had a budget. And they wasn't in them. He put them back on the rack with a sad look.

In response to this, Levi picked up the glasses and held them out to him. "They look good on you." He said rather bluntly. 

Eren sighed and shook his head. "I don't have enough money.. We're pretty low at the moment" He said truthfully. "I'm on a budget and this is outside the range." 

"How much is it?" 

Blinking Eren frowned. "Huh?" 

Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How much is it?"

"180, and my budgets about 100." Eren moved to put it back again but this time Levi's hand came out like a whip and picked the glasses out. Before Eren knew what was going on, Levi had whipped out his card and was mid buying for it at the desk. 

When he returned he took one look at Erens face and sighed. "They'll be ready in two weeks" he said simply. When Erens mouth refused to close his eyebrows twitched in frustration. "Hey don't look like you haven't shat in a month. You're paying me eighty dollars for them."

Erens hands dug into his pocket and pulled out his pile of notes to give to a Levi. When Levi counted and was about too hand Eren back a twenty, Eren turned and walked out the door. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Blushing he waited for Levi to get out. The wind had died down but the cold had picked up and he couldn't wait until he had gotten back to Levi's. 

A faint ring if the bell announced that Levi had stepped outside and him and Eren started to walk towards Levi's house. The silence was comfortable, however there was a question that was Erens mind. "Why don't you, Isabel and Farlan look alike?" Eren announced, three quarters into their journey. 

Levi paused for a split second in surprise of the randomness of the question and shrugged simply. Carrying on walking towards his house he simply replied. "Their adopted." 

Eren ohhed in realisation and looked at Levi. "Mikasa is adopted" Eren said and looked ahead. They could see Levi's house finally and he almost ran the rest of the way, anxious to get into the warmth. 

Just as Levi opened the door to his house, he replied. "I know she's adopted, she my cousin bright eyes." 

Oh right. 

"Shoes of brat."

Of course. 

Eren nodded and took of his shoes, wiping them first on the mat outside. When Levi shut the door behind him he asked. "You alright with cats? Rico came back from the vets yesterday, so you didn't get the chance to meet her." 

As if on cue, a white, almost silver furred cat sat on top of the stairs. Black markings around her eyes made it look like the cat was wearing glasses. A grin spread widely across Erens face. Carefully treading till about halfway up the stairs. Eren sat. Holding a hand out for Rico to approach and let her pet him. 

The grin went when Rico took one look at him and bolted. A snigger from Levi and a gentle pat to the shoulder made him look up from the spot he had made on the stairway. "Don't worry about it kid. She doesn't like anyone she just meets." 

A loud stomping across the landing made Eren jump in surprise and grin slightly when he saw a familiar red head bouncing along. "EREN" she called out at the top her lungs. She sounded bunged up and when she appeared Eren could tell she was a ill. She was rather pale for her natural skin tone and her eyes looked glazed over. 

She came skidding down the staircase and hugged Eren tightly. She let out a loud sniff and yelped slightly when Levi took a hold of the back of her shirt and lightly tugged her backwards."Stay away germy." He said, eyes narrowing. "Now we are going to have to clean his clothes because of the snot all down him all because someone couldn't get their shit together." 

Eren chuckled and shook his head. "No, no it's fine." However he took of his jacket and beanie soon after just incase there was all snot all over them. 

Isabel opened her mouth wide and started to shout again. "FARLAN, EREN IS HERE." Eren winced and rubbed his ears. Damn Isabel had a pair of lungs on her. 

A couple of seconds later and Levi's phones vibrated. "He says his just getting in the shower and he will be down after that." He said, bored almost dripping from the words. 

Isabel grinned and grabbed a hold of Erens arms and turned to Levi. "Me and Eren are going to choose a film to watch, you make the refreshments?" Before Levi could protest she added. "Otherwise we are going to make a mess of the kitchen." 

Eren almost laughed at Levi's twitch of the eyebrow but as soon as Levi had turned to walk to the kitchen his arm was being dragged upstairs by Isabel. 

Once again he found himself in Isabel's bedroom but this time he was staring at her glorious collection of disneys DVDs and then gory horror movies that made Eren almost hide behind Isabel. 

"So I talked to Hanji and they said what Levi is doing is slightly out of character but we can't tell just yet." However this didn't made Isabel's grin disappear. "But I beg to differ. I know it's early days and all, like it's only been two weeks since you've joined school but I can already see a difference." 

Eren opened his mouth but then shock his head. "I'm not really looking for any of that the moment." He never really had a boyfriend and what he done with them didn't mean anything. However it hurt Eren and it made him course that fire. He couldn't go through that. Not again.

The pause made Isabel nod in understanding. She looked at the DVD collection. "You can choose what film we are watching, you're the quest" she said, politely changing the subject. 

Eren looked and a grin appeared on his face when he saw what he wanted to watch. Carefully he slid the DVD out of the organised stack and showed it to Isabel who share his grin. 

"Yes"

**** 

"No" 

Levi looked in horror as he stared at the Frozen DVD case that was presented to him when they met up downstairs. Chuckling Eren lightly elbowed him. "You haven't watched it so you can't diss it until you've tried it." 

"Come on Big Bro!" Isabel's voice chimed and both Isabel and Eren jumped with Farlans voice chuckled behind them. 

"If you can't beat them join them Levi."

Sighing Levi gave up and led them into the living room. Eren had been in there briefly when he had somehow been smothered into going to their house the last time, but Eren couldn't deny the spacious, rich feeling that the setting of the room gave him. It made him self-conscious about his own home. 

Set out neatly on a little coffee table was two bags of Doritoes, a bowl of popcorn, which Levi told them it was a mixture of sweet and salted, and a large bottle of coke. 

"If you leave crumbs or spill anything on the sofa or the carpet, I swear to god you won't be able say 'Let it go' before I'll slam my foot into your face." Levi said, a low threatening voice made Eren want to hide behind Farlan.

A low chuckle and a slight shake of his head, Farlan sat down on the sofa, gently patting the seat next to him so Eren could sit there. "Now Levi, you don't want to scare of our guest now do you?" He said with a smile on his face. Rolling his eye slightly, Levi placed the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. 

"No singing" Levi commented as he sat between Eren and Isabel, however as soon as he saw the look on both of the younger teenagers face made him sigh a long and irritated sigh. 

"Kill me now"

***

Of course, Eren and Isabel had sung along to Let It Go, but had somehow managed to silently agree on who was going to sing who on the duets. Eren had taken up the roll of Elsa whilst Isabel took up the roll of Anna. Farlan surprised the group when he started to sing along with 'In summer' but now was the serious moment. 

Now was the time when Hans was just about to kill Elsa, and Anna was about to become a frozen ice sculpture. 

The time came and Hans lifted his sword to strike and just as about to swing down and kill Elsa, Eren felt a hand tightly grip around one of his wrist. Wide eyed he looked down. Sure enough there was Levi's hand, gripping onto Eren's arm in total despair. Eren felt it loosen and them tighten again when Anna stands in and saves Elsa. Eren looked up at Levi and realised for the first time, just how engrossed he is with the movie, smiling slightly, Eren turned and looked towards the film just as Anna turns back and hugs Elsa back. He tried to hide his disappointment when he felt Levi's hand slowly slide of his wrist. 

The film ended and everyone got up. Isabel stretched over the lot of them grinning. "Gets me every time the ending" she said, slightly watery eyes. Her grin never vaulted. "Hey big bro how did you like it?" 

Levi shrugged and rolled his head to the side not saying anything. Eren considered on making fun on how he had gripped into his arm at the end. But shortly decided against it when he thought of the possible outcomes of what he was going to say. None of them was pretty. 

Eren pulled out his phone to look at the time. He should be heading back. "I have to go." He announced but he grinned as he stood up. "But I've had a lot of fun, we should defiantly do this again." He said, grinning wide. "See you guys tomorrow at school?" He asked sheepishly.

To Erens surprise, it was Levi who answered. 

"See you then brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations 
> 
> "Je suis Levi et je suis dix-neuf ans. Je aime les hommes et les sens en moi. Je pourrais aussi dire ce que je veux sans que vous sachiez ce que je dis. Chier une brique." = "I'm Levi and I am nineteen years old . I like men and feel in me . I could also say what I want without you knowing what I say . Shitting a brick. "
> 
> "hallo mein name ist Eren Jaeger . Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und ich liebe den Film Die Eiskönigin" = "hello my name is Eren Jaeger. I'm seventeen years old and I love the movie Frozen"
> 
> All the translations are done over google translate so I'm aware that they might not be accurate.
> 
> Edit ~ thanks for my little helper that pointed out that the German translate thing was wrong :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ~ self harm and flashbacks. I will explain what happens in the next chapter if you want to skip this one. I understand ^^ 
> 
> My tumblr is Wearenotsoilders. Come and talk to me there ^^ 
> 
> Also thanks to my friend for pre reading this :3

Eren is lost. 

He had been lost for approximately ten minutes ever since he had finished science with Mr Pixis. Armin wasn't into day. Something about a college interview. And now he was hopelessly roaming around corridors at lunch time trying to find a friendly face to guide him to the lunch hall. 

So far, not much luck. 

He was wandering around a now empty hallway, when music started to play. Endless piano notes danced across Erens hearing and Eren was attracted to the sound. It sounded like when she used to play to him. His mother. She had promised him ages ago that she would've taught him. But he had lost that promise when he lost her. 

The sound drew him to the music room. He peeked in. Not wanting to disturb whoever was playing, however he paused when he saw who it was. Levi's face was full of concentration as he moved. Eren zoned out. The music was beautiful. He hadn't realised that Levi had caught him watching him until the music cut out. 

"What are you doing brat?" Levi snarled. Obviously angry that he had gotten caught. Why? Eren thought. His playing was beautiful. 

"I was lost and then I heard the sound of the piano, and I wanted to see who was playing it. It sounded amazing" Eren said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait, where are you going?" 

Whilst Eren was too busy explaining, Levi had started to pack away. Putting the music sheets back in his bag and now was walking towards the door. "When I play, I play for myself, not for snotty nose brats." 

Okay. Ouch. Eren gently took a hold of Levi's shoulder as he tried to go past. "Please? It reminded me of my mother" he said in a whisper. 

All the angry vibes that was coming off Levi died down as he shrugged Erens hand of his shoulder. "Okay. But you can't tell anyone." When Eren nodded he carried on. "And this is a one time thing." 

Eren tried to contain his grin as he followed Levi towards the piano. He sat down next to Levi on the stall and watched as he opened his bag and got the sheet music out. Gently placing them on the piano he started to play once more. 

The notes again rolled easily into each other and danced across Erens face. Going through him and relaxing him. He closed his eyes and truly listened to the music. It brought back memories. His parents, Mikasa, him sitting around a table. Laughing, happy. His mum hanging out the washing when he was younger. Making silly faces at her. Her giggling and smiling. Ruffling his hair as she told him she loved him. His father promising him that he would show him what he had been working on in the basement. Fire. Ever growing fire. The music relaxed him. The music was beautiful. Levi was beautiful. 

Erens eyes was still closed when the music took a sudden turn. Levi's playing got more angry. More dark and stormy and it brung Erens memories that he had been trying to suppress down. 

His face grinning, begging him to continue. Her face hidden behind that long blond bang, but he knew she wanted him to continue. The tall boy scared and looking around. It's funny how everything comes down to fire. Fire burning. Fire destroying. Fire killing. 

Eren pulled his legs up onto the stall and hid his face into his knees. No. No. No. Go away. I left you guys behind. LEAVE ME ALONE. 

Erens breaths became erratic. All over the place. His eyes scrunched shut as his hand grabbed onto his hair. He left them behind. When will they stop haunting him?

Eren felt hands gently grab him and forcing his face to look up. He opened his eyes and saw Levi looking at him with concern written across his face. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was having a panic attack in front of Levi. What was he going to think when he realised he wasn't stable? He was going to leave. Why wasn't he leaving? They all left. Why isn't he leaving? 

Levi's voice somehow managed to break through his state of panic. "Hey bright eyes? You alright? Breath with me okay?" 

Eren listened to him, and tried to breath along with him but it was like his memories were objecting. His face up close. The feel of his lips. Him placing the lighter in his hands. 

Eren felt arms encircle him. Just like his used to. He felt something shake him. Just like he used to. He heard someone whisper his name in his ear. Just like he used to. 

In the final state of panic. Eren lashed out. His fist hit something and it cracked. The hands was gone and cursing was heard. 

He realised that it wasn't his voice. It was a voice he knew. One he liked. One that calmed him. Eren calmed down and looked. Shit. He had punched Levi. 

He crouched down next to Levi. "Shit I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me"

Levi shrugged. "Relax, I shouldn't of known better to try to touch you when you were having a panic attack."

Levi pulls his hands away from his nose and Eren realised that it was bleeding rather badly. He winced. Shit. He did that? Fuck. "We need to get you to the nurse." He stuttered and gripped Levi's arm gently and pulled him to his feet. 

Levi shrugged Erens hand of his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Wincing ever so slightly when he felt another trickle of blood fall from his nose. "Yeah sure" he said simply. His hand went straight to his nose, trying not to think of the mess he was making on his hand. 

What a pain. 

Eren paused and slowly started to walk towards the nurses office. A comfortable silence surrounded the pair as they walked. Eren got distracted with his thoughts; his eyebrows crossing in frustration and annoyance. Why was he having the panic attacks more frequently? He didn't have them much before but now two in a week? Biting his lips in frustration he tried to remember if he had taken his pills that morning. 

No. He didn't.

Shit. 

Wincing he got out his phone and brought out Mikasa's number as they walked into the Nurses office. He smiled slightly at Petra and winced as Levi explained why he had a bloody nose. Eren texted Mikasa. 

'I forgot to take my meds this morning.' 

Petra inspected Levi's nose and Eren winced when he heard a snap of Petra setting Levi's nose back in place. 

"You mucked up Levi's pretty nose" Petra commented nicely. But chuckled at Levi, who had stared at her. Not amused. 

Eren felt his phone vibrate and looked down. Mikasa had replied. He opened it quickly and saw the text. 

'Take them when we get home and half a pill before bed' 

Eren let's a sad smile show on his face and decided to listen into the conversation that Petra and Levi were having. 

"... Piano and then he started to have a panic attack" Levi's voice caught Eren's attention and he snapped his head up. He looked up to see Petra and Levi staring at him. 

"Is this true Eren?" Petra said. Her voice softer than usual. Less joking and more caring. 

Eren needed to get away. He stared ahead into Petra's brown eyes and shook his head slowly. Levi took a step towards Eren, but Eren had already turned. Running out and getting away. He can't believe he told her. Why did he tell her?! 

 

Eren continued to run. Petra's face and Levi's   
expression etching themselves into his mind. He had to get out. He had to get out. 

 

The bright light hit Erens face as he almost tumbled outside. He fell to the pavement and looked up. He saw people snigger at his fall. He didn't care. He didn't care. All he cared about was the fire. The fire that he needed to release. Not here though. To many people. He got up and jogged around, trying to find a secluded place where he could hide and light a fire. 

There. By the trees in the corner of the field. It was perfect. 

Eren picked up his speed. The feeling of release was overcoming him. The promise of fire. The promise of freedom was overcoming and he accepted it with opened arms. 

He sat down and gathered twigs and bigger logs. Carefully picking on what will burn. Looking around he dug his lighter out of the bottom of his bag. He clicked the lighter and held it to the base twigs, smiling when he saw them catching alight. The fire spread and made those great crackling noises as it grew. 

"EREN" a girl's voice called out to him, cutting through the hypnotizing sound of a lit fire. Mikasas voice. 

Eren's smile disappeared when he saw a foot stamp out his fire. The fire was making him happy. Why did he have to have it taken away from it again? Why must he suffer? Why was it always him? 

Eren felt someone shaking his shoulders and he blinked up at Mikasa. Her eyes wide and worried. Shit. She was normally good at hiding her emotions. She was shouting at him. He should apologize. Apparently starting fires was wrong.

A sigh. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Sorry for making her worry. Sorry for failing his promise.

"Eren you have to tell Hannes about this" Mikasa said. Taking his wrist in her hands and holding them gently in her hands. 

Erens eyes widened and shook his head. No. This was a mistake. He wouldn't do it again. 

"DAMN IT, EREN!" she shouted. "You need help again" she said after she calmed down. 

Eren smiled a sad smile, and gently took her cheek into his hand. "I'm alright. It was a slip up." She looked up at him. Her emotionless face back. It was because of this look that he could tell that Mikasa and Levi was related. "I won't do it again." 

Mikasa sighed and leant into his hand. "Okay. But if it happens again, anything to do with fire that I am not overlooking then I will tell Hannes, okay? Anything at all." 

Eren nodded and smiled at her. Sometimes Mikasa's motherly nature can get annoying. But it was time like this when he really appreciated it. "I had a panic attack" he didn't wait for Mikasa to say something. "I was with Levi and I accidentally punched him... Long story short he ended up telling Petra, the nurse and well.. I panicked and wanted to light a fi-" Familiar arms encircled him and he leaned into the hug that Mikasa was providing him with. 

****

Eren sat in between Mikasa and Jean. It was still lunch and everyone was highly animated. Everyone apart from Eren and Mikasa. Eren was still reliving what had happened that day. The event replaying and replaying. The music. The panic. The punch. Fire. Glorious flames that danced in front of him. Mikasa? Well, Mikasa was Mikasa.

He heard a slam, and another body slid into the booth that the group occupied. Eren was surprised that they could fit anymore people there. Sasha did a massive intake of breath as she smelled the roasted beef that was on her plate, drowned in a sea of gravy. 

Connie grinned at her, and nudged her playfully. "Say, I have a cool idea for a prank. Dyeing Mr Pixis's mustache blue." 

An intake of breath, as Sasha looked at Connie like he was God. She let out a gasp of excitement, and nodded as she stuffed a forkful of beef into her mouth. There was a chuckle from Marco on the left of Connie, bringing Jean into a trance of pure affection. The whole scene made Eren smile. It was normal. 

Eren slightly rested his head on Mikasas shoulder; suddenly feeling very tired. He just wanted to go home. The events of earlier taking a toll on him. He winced as he remembered the feeling of the break beneath his knuckles. 

The bell went and snapped Eren out of his thoughts. Everyone started to pack away and go to their last lessons of the day. Mikasa snapped her fingers in front of Jean to get him out of the stance. Soon after, everyone dispersed into their respective lessons. 

Eren barely got into class on time as he sat in his place. A couple of seconds after his butt perched on the seat, the door flung back open. And, like always, Isabel was late. 

She dumped her stuff next to Eren. Sitting down energetically. On her face, a smile. But, something told Eren that it was painted on. 

"Say Eren, do you know what happened to Levi?" 

Oh. 

Eren grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I accidently punched him" after a slight pause he continued. "He caught me off guard and boom." He chuckled nervously. 

Isabel nodded and elbowed Eren gently. "Big bro didn't tell us much when he got back from Nurse Ral, he went straight home" she looked at him and a determined look crossed her face. "I'm surprised you landed a hit. He's normally so good with defending himself." 

Before Eren could respond, Miss Langer stood up and started to speak to the class. "Alright class, I can feel bad vibes coming from some people in the class as seeing as it's the end of the day. I suggest we do one thing:" a small grin appeared on her face. "Vent art."

Eren looked at her. He did a lot of bent art when he was in that place. It was the one thing that relaxed him when the fire wasn't there. He grabbed paint and pencils and before anyone could say anything he was drawing. Faces. The trio. Next thing he was flinging red and gold paint over the page. Mixing it. Destroying the faces. Trying to destroy the past. The page ripped in his frustration. 

Miss Langer placed a hand on Erens shoulder and carefully replaced the paper. Eren repeated the process. An hour and many torn pieces of paper later and it was time to go home. 

***

Eren met Mikasa outside of school and they started to walk to the bus stop together. A comfortable silence surrounded the duo. They cold wind blew at them and Mikasa pulled up the red scarf that Eren had given her ages ago. It was a cold day like this when he saved her. 

The two entered their home and sighed in relief as the warmth hit them. It wasn't as warm as Eren would've wanted but it was still warmer than outside. 

Mikasa disappeared into the kitchen and brought out two tablets for Eren to have with a glass of water. She ruffled his hair and went into the living room. Eren took the pills and sat on the bottom of the steps. Thinking. 

He should text Levi.

Bringing out his phone he brought up a new conversation with Levi. Wincing slightly, he composed the text. 

'Hello, just wanted to apologize. I just wanted to get out of there. I'm sorry.' 

Eren sighed and laid rather uncomfortably on the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the greasiness. He needed a bath. A vibration made him look down. He picked up his phone and rose an eyebrow. He been lying there for ten minutes. 

'Whatever shitty brat. Thanks for leaving me there. I had to explain fucking everything.' 

Eren bit his lip. Obviously Levi was angry. He instantly typed a reply. 

'Im sorry, I didn't want her to know. I just wanted to forget about it.' 

Eren didn't have to wait a minute to see that his message was read, and by the three dots that appeared indicated that Levi was replying. 

'You needed help kid. I know a panic attack isn't fun.' 

Eren blinked. He saw red. And before he could stop himself, word vomit appeared and he had sent it. 

'I need help? Coming from the guy with self harm scars all up his arms I'm not the only one.' 

The reply was instant. 

'Fuck you Jaeger' 

Eren almost throw his phone down the hallway. Almost. He managed to stop himself. Throwing it means it would be broken. Throwing it means he would have to get a new one. Throwing it means more money that they don't have. He ran a hand through his hair again. 

He really should have a bath. 

Grunting Eren got up and walked to the bathroom. He wanted a bath not a shower. He needed to relax. He turned on the hot tap and let it run for a couple of minutes before turning on the cold water. He undressed and looked in the mirror. Staring into those two tones eyes. Most of the time he was okay with them. But other times like today. Other times like right now, he hated them. They reminded him of what he did. What they forced him to do. 

The bath was finally ready and Eren quickly slipped in, ready to relax in the scorching heat. He breathed in the steam and closed his eyes relaxing. Making the memories escape his mind. Forcing them to leave. 

Of course it was never that easy.

It was barely five minutes before Eren could feel his hands touching him. Reiner's hand sliding all up his body. Edging him to set those twigs alight. That grin. Those eyebrows. 

It wasn't just Reiner though. Berdholt was there. Keeping watch but also watching them. Occasionally stepping in to ask something but not taking any authority in the matter. Annie was just standing there saying nothing. 

And then of course. 

Fire. 

A knock on the door brought Eren circling out of his thoughts and back to earth. 

"Hey Eren, when you're done come outside. I have a surprise for you." She left after that, and Eren's curiosity got the better of him. 

He slipped out of the bath, and quickly dried himself off and slipped into his pajamas. He went into the garden and his eyes went wide. There in the middle of the yard was a large pile of dried wood and cardboard. Mikasa was looking towards him. Her arm outstretched and her palm open. Lying in the middle of it was one of his lighters. 

"It's probably not going to help you out much. But you've been through much" 

Eren grinned and took the lighter. He ran over to the wood and clicked the lighter. Watching as the flames grew and danced. It looked amazing. It made him feel amazing. Once he was satisfied with the amount of fire he took a step back and admired the view. 

A ruffling sound and Eren turned to Mikasa who had brought out the ingredients to make s'mores. Eren smiled sincerely. He was grateful for Mikasa. He wouldn't know what to do without her there. 

Eren sat down, and Mikasa sat next to him. After finding some clean sticks, they started to cook their s'mores over the fire. They was enveloped in comfortable silence once more, and Eren leant into Mikasa. A smile on his face. 

"Thank you Mikasa." 

***

Eren fell asleep in front of the fire, and not long after, Mikasa put it out with the garden hose. She carefully picked Eren up and carried him up to his bed. He was such a heavy sleeper. 

***

Eren woke to the annoying sound of the alarm going off on his bedside table and the warmth of his bed. Oh right. School. He got up and started to get ready. Today he needed to apologize to Levi. He'll do it face to face and try and become friends with him again. Partly because he didn't want to get on Levi's bad side. Partly because he didn't want to loose them as friends. He felt like he fit in with them. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

*** 

Eren went at lunch. He saw Isabel, Farlan and Levi in the lunch queue and waved at them. Isabel saw the wave and hmphed. This disheartened him, but not as much as Farlan shaking his head in disgust or Levi looking at him. His stare burning into him, and simply stuck his middle finger up at him before turning away and getting his food. 

*** 

This continued on for two weeks. Erens mood had gotten worse and the panic attacks happened more often. Hannes had upped the anxiety medicine to a stronger pill and Eren had spiraled into a dark place. 

Eren walked into school at lunch time. Just come back from picking up his new glasses and smiled at Mikasa. He saw the trio and tried a wave. Which they all acknowledged and ignored. Again. 

An angry vibe erupted from Mikasa and Eren didn't have enough time to stop her from storming up at them. She slammed her hands on the lunch table. Isabel jumping slightly, and Farlan and Levi staring at her. Eren simply tagged along behind her. 

"What are you guys doing. Don't you see what you guys are doing is hurting Eren?" Her voice was quiet but stern and angry. 

Levi rose in his seat. Staring at Mikasa. Standing on equal ground even with the height difference. "That brat shouldn't of stuck his nose into business." 

Eren tried not let that comment hurt him as much as it did. He looked around and saw that everyone could sense the hostility between the cousins and decided to step in. "Hey it's fine Mikasa can we go?"

Mikasa ignored Eren and went to punch Levi. She didn't let on that she was surprised when Levi caught her punch. She was surprised when Eren stood in. When Eren caught Levi's punch. When Eren's hand accidentally slid down Levi's wrist and pulled down Levi's long sleeved t-shirt, accidently showing Levi's cuts and scars. 

Eren barely had time to realise what he had down before he felt a fist connecting to his face and his glasses of his face. He fell to one knee and a foot connected to his face. A hand grabbed his hair and he looked up through swelling eyes. Levi looked down at him. His face stoic but his cloudy eyes full of anger as his forced Erens head down to his waiting knee. 

A crowd had formed around then. Armin was struggling to hold Mikasa back and Farlan was holding Isabel back. The crowd was chanting, edging them onto fight. Eren wasn't throwing a punch in retaliation but Levi was kicking him again and again and again. 

The crowd separated into little islands as teachers broke through. One took a hold of Levi but he quickly pulled them off and went for Eren again. One stood in between them and took the punch that was aimed for Eren. One teacher grabbed Eren and pulled him up of the ground and made it so Eren was leaning on him for support. It took four teachers to hold Levi back. 

"Take Eren to Petra and I'll take this one to principle Riess" Mr Shadis said to the teacher that was holding Eren. 

The teacher nodded and carefully guided Eren along the hallway. Taking a break every time Eren cried out in pain. He knew that could be harsh but he had never been on the receiving end of his anger. Eren kept thinking about Isabel's and Farlans faces though. Just before Levi had punched him the first time Eren just caught a glimpse of them. They was shocked and sad. They didn't know about it? They all was close. How did they not know? 

Eren remained quiet as the teacher guided him onto the bed. Petra looked at him when the teacher informed her what happened. Sadness in her eyes as she walked over. The teacher left Petra to do her job and she got some water and started to clean his bloody face. 

"It's a shame. He actually looked relaxed with you around. You guys would've made a good pair of friends" she said as she patched up one of the gazes in his head. 

Eren didn't say anything. Not after Petra said anything. Not after the teacher informed him that he had the rest of the day off. He had screwed up. There was no going back from this. 

The teacher put his hands carefully on Erens shoulders. Eren looked up at him as took in what he was saying to him. He was taking the rest of the day of but didn't have suspension as he didn't hit Levi, whereas Levi was getting two weeks and on one of his last strikes. Apparently he just entered the three strikes and he's out system. 

Eren nodded in response and they told him they would inform Mikasa on him leaving early and he just grabbed his stuff and headed home. His new glasses was surprisingly not broken and he carefully put them on his face. He tried not to think about the fact that even they hurt his face. 

***  
When Eren got home he simply dumped his bag on the floor and sat on the step. Levi's face etched into his mind. Etched into his memory. Betrayal. Eren hated it. Eren hated himself. He bit his lips as he felt tears sting his eyes. He didn't let them fall. He wasn't weak. He was strong. 

Fuck it. He was weak.

He scrambled for his lighter that had disappeared into the black hole of his bag and then ran upstairs. Their faces stuck in his face. Reiner. Berdholt. Annie. Isabel. Farlan. Levi. He struggled to get his shirt of. His tanned skin with old scars littered over his chest. Oh how he hated them. Their faces appeared again and Eren clicked the lighter on and brought it to the skin just below one of his ribs and tried not to let out a sob as the pain of the fire inflicted on him. It always came down to this. Fire. 

****

Eren was still crying on the floor. Sat with his back leaning on the bath. Shirt of and multiple wounds scattered over his chest. Tears falling but he wasn't sobbing anymore. This was how Mikasa found him. It looked like he had given up. Mikasa cursed. She was not used to Eren being like this.

Mikasa sits down in front of Eren and gently hugs him. Playing with his hair, just the way he likes it. Eren let's her. Not caring if it caused him pain and let the comfort she offered calm him. The both of them stayed like that. Past Eren's eyes drying up. Past Eren hugging Mikasa back. 

After a while Mikasa pulled slightly back. She gently tipped Erens face up and looked deeply into his two toned eyes. "You're telling Hannes about this Eren. I don't care if you don't want to. I don't want to see you go back there and if you continue this you will." She gently kissed the top of his forehead. 

When Eren didn't respond Mikasa stood up and ruffled his messy hair. She pulled out her cell phone and started to type in the hospitals phone number. She sat down on the side of the bathtub next to Eren. 

"Hey I would like to book an appointment for Eren Jaeger to see Dr Hannes." Mikasa waited and looked down at Eren and winked. "We can do Saturday? What time? 3:00? Yep okay that sounds good." She slid down the bathtub and once again sat next to Eren. "Yep okay, we will be there. Bye" she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. 

She stood up and looked at him. "Eren I'm going to need your lighters and matches. I just can't trust that you won't do anything" she said. He simply motioned to the one he had used earlier. He simply watched as she bent down and grabbed it. It's was green and matched his right eye colour. "And the others?" She asked. 

Eren simply shrugged. "Their all over the place. In this house." He replied and watched as Mikasa turned and went to find them. He brought out his phone and messaged Levi. 

'Im sorry' 

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. 

'Delete this number brat and fuck off'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to confident with how this chapter turned out. I'm not really keen on how I portrayed Levi but I had to do something as I felt like it was moving two fast for the duo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay summary on what happened last chapter incase you skipped it. 
> 
> Levi played piano for Eren and somehow Eren gets a panic attack and ends up punching Levi. Eren then takes him to Petra and then Levi tells Petra about Erens panic attack. Not wanting anyone to know about what happened Eren runs away and ends starting a fire to calm down. Mikasa finds him and puts out the fire. Eren then goes home and basically ends up telling Levi that he knows about the self harm in a very douche manner. Levi gets mad at him and Farlan, Isabel and Levi ignores him for a couple of weeks. Fast foward and Eren is getting more upset that they are not talking to him and Mikasa gets angry. A fight brakes out between Mikasa and Levi which Eren tries to stop and he accidently revels Levi's self harm to the school which ends up Levi beating the shit out of Eren. Eren goes home with Levi hating him even more and ends up burning his skin. Mikasa finds him and demands he sees Hannes and takes away Erens lighter. Eren tried to talk to Levi but Levi tells him to fuck off ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm soooo sorry that this took long to update QaQ also that it's so short. All my free time was just over taken and before I knew it, it was Saturday and I had only written a 100 words. Similarly this week as well and this is only 2000 words when I normally aim for 4000+ but I didn't know what else to add and I wanted to get it up today.  
> Also I'm thinking about changing the name of this fic? If so any suggestions? Also 1000+ hits :D thanks guys it means so much. I didn't think this was going to get much attention and I'm happy it had and all your kind comments has made me smile so much <3 Thanks 
> 
> Lucky out ~

Eren looked straight ahead. He was here. Again. Looking at the blank walls with the pictures hanging of. In some way trying to cheer up the people who was forced to go this place. Forced to talk about their feelings and communicate with stuff they didn't want to talk about. It was depressing and Eren hated having to go here. But after what he did. He owed it to here to try and get better. He clenched the side of his green shirt. Not looking forward for his name to be called. 

"Eren Jaeger, Dr Hannes will see you now" the receptionist called. 

Eren tried to hold in a loud sigh and only succeeding in letting out a small sigh. He walked through the white double doors and almost walked straight into Dr Hannes himself. 

"Oh Eren, I was just about to get you" he said, slightly startled. "Come with me, your sister sounded worried on the phone." 

Eren followed Dr Hannes into his room. It had changed around a bit. The white walls was still there along with the odd poster of 'encouragements', but his desk was against the wall with the window. 

He sat down on a plain blue seat that was placed in a lonely corner. As he waited he watched Dr Hannes swivel his chair around and sat facing Eren. Leaving his chin on the back of the chair. "Today I want you to tell me about the trio." 

Erens breath hitched as he played with his sleeves. Biting his lip he heard Dr Hannes continue. "You don't have to tell me anything, just start from the beginning. Maybe tell me how you guys met?" 

Eren breathed and nodded. How they met. He can do that. 

***

Eren sat down next to Mikasa at lunch. A long breath as he rubbed his eyes. He just had physical education and Mina had been too easy to beat and Thomas had almost broken one of his legs after he tripped. Overall it had been a stressful lesson. 

"You've forgotten to put your glasses on Eren" Mikasa mumbled next to him. She looked at him and pulled the pair out of his coat pocket where he had stored them to keep them safe. His father wasn't happy on how much it had costed them, and ever since his mother had died, his dad seemed more distant towards them. He wasn't used to having to put them on. Two weeks ago he hadn't had glasses, now he needed them constantly. Grumbling Eren took the frames and pushed them up his nose. 

"Hey two eyes, FREEAK" some jocks that Eren never knew the names of shouted at him. He was used to this attention. His heterochromia made people react to him in two ways. Either in awe or in disgust. Mostly people was amazed with his two eyes but others not so much. 

Eren felt Mikasa's rage that radiated towards the two young lads and sighed. He sunk into the blue seats and twiddled with a piece of brown hair. Soon enough the jocks got either bored of harassing him or intimidated by Mikasa enough to leave him alone. Either way, Eren was no longer annoyed by their failing attempts to pick holes at him. 

"Have you heard about the new trio who've come to our school?" Mikasa said, her eyes slits and when Eren shook his head her expression darkened. "I don't like them." 

Erens eyes widened but then he shrugged. Normally Mikasa's intuition was normally paranoia but sometimes it was right. He brought out his lunch and started to eat. 

*** 

It was two days later when he first saw them. They had transferred into his English class. Reiner was the first to speak. All braun and muscles, but an easy person to talk to. Berdholt came next. Tall and awkward and clung to Reiner. Annie was tiny compared to Berdholt. She simply stated her name and looked at no-one imparticular. But Eren could sense some serious bored mixed with don't mess with me vibes. First impression? An interesting bunch. 

The teacher sat them down on the same table as Eren and Mina. Thomas had gone to hospital yesterday and basically he had damaged his joints rather badly and he needed to stay in hospital for a while. What he heard was that the physical education teacher was getting sued a lot of money. 

Eren stared at the sudden hand that was thrusted into his personal space. After the initial shock he looked up to see the arm was connected with the muscled guy. Reiner. He was had a steady smile on his face as he continued to hold out his hand. "I'm Riener, and you are?" 

Eren took the hand and shook it. "I'm Eren, this is Mina" he said, pointing to the petite girl next to him. And when Mina and Reiner had exchanged handshakes, Annie spoke up. 

"So, what shitty book are we reading?" 

*** 

It was a couple of weeks after that when Eren gotten into a fight. He was having the worst day. His dad had walked out the night before, he had to finish this piece of art for tomorrow or he would fail the course and now some idiot jock had dumped the remains of his noodles in soy sauce all over Erens head. 

Eren was not as amused as the boy who was laughing his head off. Thinking what he just done showed superiority and that he was the king of the food chain as to say. 

He was wrong. 

Eren whipped around and punched the guy straight in the jaw. The jock staggered back but his expression darkened and he threw it back at Eren and sure enough the group was holding Eren whilst the main guy was repeatedly punching Eren in the stomach. Mikasa picked a bad day to her a cold. 

Eren closed his eyes and tried to take the impacts of the punch whilst struggling to get out. A crowd had swarmed around them and was cheering. When the next punch didn't hit Eren opened his eyes. There standing before him was Riener. Arms crossed as he stared at the jock straight in the eyes. Annie joined him and Berdholt hesitantly pulled Eren loose from the group. 

Reiner rose an eyebrow. "You gonna stop? I have you know that his heterochromia is intriguing" he said with a slight smirk. When the jock stuttered he sighed. "Get lost or I will make you" his voice stern and not wavering. The jock tried to stick his ground but then deciding that Reiner was a threat he turned around with his tail in between his legs and fled with his loyal gang. Reiner turned to Eren with an ever so slight smile. 

"So two eyes. You alright?" 

*** 

Eren opened his eyes and breathed. That's how far he could go. How far he could do for today. Dr Hannes nodded and smiled understandably. "Well done Eren." He swivelled around once more and sat normally this time. "Mikasa told me that she found you with burn marks all over your chest the other day. Do you mind showing me?" He asked carefully. Inviting confidence but also showing a way out if needed. 

Eren blinked at him and nodded. He took a few deep, long breaths and he gripped the bottom of his shirt. He took another slow breath and carefully and slowly took his shirt off. Revealing nice tanned skin that was charred in places because of the lighter. Dr Hannes nodded and jotted something down in his nodded. "You're very brave Eren" he said after a couple of seconds. "You can put your shirt back on." Eren smiled a thank you and was quick to put his shirt back on. Covering what he did to himself. Covering the regret that he felt. The guilt that he is still feeling. 

A ripping sound was heard and it brought Eren back to earth, Dr Hannes had started to write on a blue prescription sheet and handed it to Eren. "Putting you on some antidepressants and upping your dose of those anxiety pills to three times a day." When Eren nodded Hannes got up and placed a gentle hand on Erens shoulder. "I know it must be hard. But we can make a change." 

After letting out a breath Eren nodded a last time and said his thanks. He looked at the time and noticed he had gone over his appointment about half an hour and he looked at Hannes, who simply shrugged it off and bid him farewell. With that Eren walked out of the room and down the hallway. Glad that that was done for the week. 

***

Eren had just walked out of the pharmacist when he walked straight into a wall if muscle. Erwin to be specific. He quickly hid the new tablets behind his back when he heard Erwin's smooth voice chuckle down at him and say. "Eren, fancy meeting you here." 

However just as Eren was going to reply and get away a shrieking voice was heard and an groan from Erwin as a pair of hands wrapped around him and jumped onto his back without warning. A high ponytail and glasses pered over Erwin's shoulder in awe. "Eren?!?! So you're the kid who's got our little Levi in a twist." They grinned. Erens eyebrows came together, it was Hanji right? Eren remembered that they preferred they and them pronouns from Armin. 

Eren smiled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. He quickly slipped the medication into his bag and looked back up. There was a strange glint in Erwin's eyes. Did he saw them? Did he know? It could be painkillers for his nose and face that was currently had better days for all Erwin knew. But Eren go the feeling that it wasn't the case. Before anything could be said, however, Hanji spoke up again after noticing something. A loud gasp and "HETEROCHROMIA IRIDUM IS SO PRETTY OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SO LUCKY TO HAVE THE MUTATION" they grinned and paused to gather breath before sliding of Erwin's back and did a weird salute. "In the great words of Charles Xavier, you are a mutant." 

Eren stared at them in a lost fashion. What just happened. They was crazy. And how come Levi never mentioned he was friends with a crazy maniac that was standing right infront of him. He guessed he didn't have the right to know every little thing that Levi did, but a little warning about them would've been nice. Eren blinked. Oh right. He wasn't friends with him any more. He had royally screwed that one up. 

Something must've indicated that Eren was upset as Hanjis eyes went wide with worry and they hugged him hard. "Hey mutant. What's wrong?" They asked. Not letting go until Erwin physically had to tug them off Eren as Eren was wheezing from lack of breath. 

"I just screwed it up with Levi" he said quietly. Looking down and away. Hanji looked at him and smiled sympathetically. Was this the same person from before? Eren sworn they must've switched bodies when no one was looking. 

Eren felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. "So you're the kid he unleashed hell on the other day" they said, sympathy covering their voice. "It was a shame, he seemed in better spirits lately..." They hummed and bit their lip. "I'm going to help you" they said after a moment of silence. 

"No" 

Eren and Hanji blinked simultaneously and Hanji let out a massive huhhh before turning around and shaking Erwin's shoulders. "Why commander eyebrows?" Eren rose a slight eyebrow at the nickname but didn't interrupt them. "Why must you make two people unhappy?"

Erwin sighed and gently removed Hanjis hands from his shoulders. "You know how Levi reacts when we stick his nose into his business. Especially how he is still sour over what've done to him" Erwin shook his head and looked Hanji in the eyes. "So no." 

Hanji pouted for a second before a mad grin escaped over their face. "That little coconut head is friends with Eren. I'm sure if you help him out. Eren would be sure to hook up the two of you. Won't you Eren?"

Eren blinked for a split second and then nodded. He don't know what he was agreeing to but as long as he gets to be friends with Levi again he was sure to do anything. Something drew him to Levi. He made him feel safe. He made him feel special. And he hadn't felt that in a while. 

Erwin's face was calculating and he sighed with exhaustion a couple of long, excruciating seconds later. "Okay, let me think about it for a couple of days and I'll come up with a plan. I'll have Hanji text you the details when I have." 

Before Eren could say anything, or see anything in fact, Hanji had gotten his phone out his bag and started to hack into his phone. Somehow it didn't surprise Eren when they managed to guess the passcode but it simply being 'Eren' apparently wasn't that hard to get. They finished typing in their number and handed it back to Eren. "See you at school then mutant" they said smiling and waving. Eren waved back and turned to walk home. Somehow he was somewhat happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my tumblr is here http://wearenotsoliders.tumblr.com  
> My ask box is always open if you want to talk to me about the fic or have anything you want me to see <3 
> 
> Lucky out ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~TRIGGER WARNING~ 
> 
> ATTEMPTED RAPE, DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to say that I'm bumping up the rating to Explict from now on and also changing the name to Made Of Glass ~ be stalking the tag on tumblr fic:made of glass if you guys want me to see anything and my tumblr is Wearenotsoliders if you guys ever want to bug me about something. 
> 
> Lucky out ~

Eren forgot that it was only one week before they broke up for the Christmas holiday, and Levi was only due back the Friday. With every passing day of the school week with no sign of Levi, Eren was slowly giving up with being his friend. You know what? Who needed a friend that kicked you in the face? Who needed a friend who left a nasty bruise on his nose that just won't heal!? He managed to convince himself on multiple occasions. But, something told Eren that there was more to it than that. A reason why Levi wasn't easy on the trusting. He heard it when he had asked if he had Eren. He heard that slight surprised tone, and saw the hurt in his normally stormy grey eyes, when Eren accidentally exposed him. 

Sighing, Eren took a seat in art class and pulled out a sketch he had been working on for the last lesson or two. It was a sketch of his mother. The task was to draw someone of importance and, when he had started it, for some reason he wanted to draw his mother. To visit his memories of when everything was most simple; when they had been most happy. Eren was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the sound of the door opening and the thump of a bag being placed by his. Almost. Looking up, he saw Isabel. Her normal happy face gone, with determination replacing it as she stared at Eren. "Big bro needs you back in his life", she said simply. 

Eren rolled his eyes and looked down at his drawing. Trying not to show how much hope that put in his heart. "Yeah? Well, how come he hates me?" Eren shook his head, "Just forget it." He sighed and continued to draw. 

Isabel let out something that somewhat resembled a strangled cry, and grabbed his wrist. She tugged on it harshly, tears welling up in her eyes for some reason. "You might not realise it, but he really doesn't, Eren. When you were around him, he was happier. He might not seem like he was. But, it wasn't the fake happy he had when he was with Erwin. It was a genuine happy, Eren." She banged the table with both her fist, her usual happy self seemed tired from something. "Big bro is too stubborn to see it. So I need you to try. I know it's not your place, but please Eren. Big bro needs you, more than he is happy to admit." 

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. He forgot his beanie this morning and he was feeling naked without it. He had stopped sketching his mother while she was talking and now the spark of hope had grew into a small spark. "How am I supposed to come into contact with him though?" Eren chuckled out almost sadistically. "He's not coming back until the end of this week and he told me to delete his number of his phone."

A flick to Erens ear made him wince in pain and him look up to a fuming Isabel. "For starters. Eren. It is Friday if you haven't noticed." Oh. Eren thought whilst Isabel carried on. "And also if you have deleted his number from your phone that means you've given up on him and you don't deserve him. So Eren have you deleted his number or not?" Eren shook his head slowly. There had been times when he went to delete his number but he couldn't. When he wanted to move on but something was holding him back. "Good. Now how about I draw you as a titan again? I had this crazy dream last night of you fighting this massive titan called the armoured titan in your titan form, and I gotta tell you a Eren it was amazing" she brought her two fists up and started to punch the air. "You was all like pow pow" 

Miss Lange choose this opportune time to make both Eren and Isabel jump by slamming her hands on the table. Eren could practically feel the bad mood that was radiating of her. Someone must've read her diary. Again. "Miss Magnolia, you can draw whatever you want to day, but please. Keep. It. Down." Yep. Someone read her diary. "As for you Jaeger. You've been drawing that for the past couple of lessons. I want you to move on now." Eren opened his mouth to try and argue back but Miss Lange didn't take it. "Now Eren." 

Obeying her commands Eren walked and got a new piece of paper. Wincing at an accidental paper cut he gave himself and went to sit back down with Isabel, ignoring the constant sting that was left from the cut. He sat down and started to draw not knowing what he was drawing. Lines started to appear and an hour later he looked on what he was drawing and shit. Levi. He quickly looked over to Isabel and saw she was too into sketching her titans fighting. He had to admit. It looked pretty cool and his titan form was pretty handsome if you asked him. He quickly turned the piece of paper over and started to draw a fire for the last ten minutes of the lesson. 

The bell went for them to change class and Eren brought his bag up to the table that they both shared. He carefully placed the drawing into his bag. Even though he was embarrassed that he had drawn Levi, he was still kinda proud of it. So he was going to take it home on add to the growing like of when he accidently sketched Levi. And the height of the pile was rather embarrassing. He wasn't going to let anyone see it. Not in this lifetime. 

Isabel let out a shout of happiness and threw her hands up in the air. Eren guessed that she had completed the drawing in time and by the way that the drawing was thrust into his face he had guessed right. Eren delicately took the drawing and observed her handiwork and smiled softly. The details was amazing even though this came from her imagination he nodded in satisfaction, gave her the drawing back, smile still on his face as he gently rubbed her hair. Waving goodbye he walked out to his next lesson which was... Oh. Physical Education. 

Sighing Eren entered the changing rooms and found a place secluded from the rest of the people getting changed and waited till they all cleared out. Which took double the time as it looked like the year above them had joined them as their teacher wasn't in. Once the changing room had cleared out he came out from where he was hiding and started to get changed. His burns still prominent and angry against his chest. His heart stilled when he heard the door opening and close and short steps came in. A familiar voice started to speak in French. 

"Oh ce est toi , gosse" Levis voice called out but he stopped as he caught a glimpse of Erens stomach. His expression grew darker as he put puzzle pieces together in his head and he turned around and got on with changing. Not looking over or carrying on talking. Eren opened his mouth to try and say something. Anything to Levi. To try and rekindle the friendship that they once had. But nothing came out. Changing his mind he continued to get changed. 

Eren went up to the door that led to the outside when he got knocked down by the door opening on him and three muscled guys walked in. He landed rather harshly on his tailbone and a flash of pain whizzed itself up his spinal cord. One of the guys looked down at him at laughed. "Two eyed idiot" he chuckled and obviously thought his joke was hilarious as he continued to walk on with the rest of his friends. Rolling his eyes Eren stood up and rubbed his back to try and smooth out the pain that was now there. First the paper cut and now this? This wasn't his day was it? Sighing Eren went to walk out the door, hoping he could use this to get out of the lesson when he heard something that made his blood coil. 

"Why don't you just kill yourself faggot" 

Eren turned and saw the guy who was obviously the ring leader throw a punch at Levi. Hitting him square in the jaw. Eren took a step, knowing at any second Levi was going to let loose on them. Take them down like he did with that guy who was hurting Isabel, like he did when he beat up Eren two weeks previous. But that moment never came and Eren watched helplessly wondering why Levi wasn't fighting back. Watching the punches into the stomach and the two guys hold him doing, each taking an arm and holding Levi whilst the ring leader plummeted him in the belly again and again. Then it hit Eren. Levi looked so thin. His usual muscled forearm lacking much muscle and his cheekbones were more prominent. Was he eating properly? 

It was what happened next that made Eren react. The sound of a zipping of a trouser flies and the ring leader chucking. "If you like cock so much faggot then how about mine?" 

Eren heart froze for a split second and then anger filled him. Uncontrollable rage and looked around for a weapon or something. No way was letting Levi go through this. He spotted it. Another student had left their bag open and a lighter was just on plain view, begging Eren to use it. To cause pain on the idiots. He grabbed it flicked it on, and ran, diving the red hot lighter in the neck of the ring leader. The guy howled as flinched to the floor, dick hanging out as Eren stomped on it. Not feeling any remorse as the guy howled and rolled on the floor. Eren turned to the guys friends and just managed to duck under and punch that was crudely aimed for him and shoved the lighter into his elbow. Burning him and then taking the guys legs out from underneath him. 

Everything went dark after that. Eren not knowing what his body was doing. It was like it went into autopilot whilst fury crowded his vision. When his vision came back Levi was sitting down behind him, trying to get his breathing into a controlled fashion and Eren stood over him, protecting him. The three guys on the floor and groaning in hurt. Blood was splattered on the floor and Eren was still holding the lighter in his left hand, flame still alight and his right hand bruised and bloody. "Touch my friends again and I'll kill you" Eren threatened and he helped Levi up and out to the nearest toilet. Away from them. Away from what almost happened. 

Eren sat Levi down on the Window ledge and it was quiet for a couple of seconds. Levi had regained his breath and was breathing normally and he sat staring into Erens eyes. "We need to tell someone." Eren said, finally breaking the silence. Eren was about to protest when he saw Levi shaking his head but didn't when Levi started to speak. 

"No. Because I'm on the three strike system now, and if I got into anymore fights that's a strike. Even if it's not my fault." 

"That's not fair" Eren complained and took a harsh grip on one of the sinks. He should get a wet cloth for Levi's stomach. He looked around and grabbed toilet roll and paused when he heard what camed out of Levi's mouth next. 

"That's America" 

Eren bit his tongue. Levi was stubborn and it wasn't his place to report an attempted rape. Eren winced at the word in his head. He couldn't believe that those jerks was going to do that at all let alone in school where someone could see. He felt the anger heat up again as he walked back to Levi and pulled Levi's top up. Gently pushing the wet toilet roll against his stomach. "Hey Levi?  
I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry if you felt like I betrayed you. It was an accident, all of it." 

Eren felt his chin being tilted up and he was forced to look Levi straight in the eyes. Trying to contain the blush that was slowly crawling across Erens cheeks from their sudden proximity, Eren almost missed what Levi had said to him. "It's alright Bright Eyes, I over reacted way to much" he said simply before turning away. Guessing that it was the closest form of an apology he was going to get Eren busied himself with splashing water into his face to control his blushing face. Still one thing was bothering him. 

"Hey Levi, how are you so calm after what just happened?" He whispered, barely audible but just loud enough for Levi to hear. He, himself, was still shaking with anger, and a hint of sadness as it had hit close to home. But Levi didn't seem to batter an eyelid. The silence that followed the question was almost deafening. Eren locked eyes with Levi in the bathroom mirror and where the silence said that he wasn't interested in the conversation, the flicker of the eye when they made eye contact told Eren otherwise. That he wasn't coping. That he was battling on the inside. 

Eren bit his lip and sat down next to Levi. The quiet enveloping the two of them and Eren just waited for Levi to do something. To say something. But nothing was happening, nothing was going to happen. It was like when Mikasa found out that their mum died. She just sat in her room for a couple of days, not saying or doing anything, totally drawing people away, not wanting help attention, no matter how hard Eren begged her to talk to him, no matter how hard he cried. She drew into herself, cutting of her connections. Then she re emerged, not only taking the place of his adoptive sister but now a motherly figure. However Eren doubted that Levi was going to come out of this as a motherly figure, seeing as attempted rape was different to death. 

It was quiet for a couple more minutes and Eren had decided that it was safe to say that him and Levi was ditching class when Levi asked a question that made his blood run cold. "You're a Pyromaniac aren't you?" 

Eren considered lying and just smiling and waving the subject off. A way that had helped him before on this subject and will help him again in the future. But something told him that Levi wouldn't believe him, also that somehow knowing something about him that made Eren vulnerable, would somehow help Levi. Even if it was a tiny amount. Eren gave in. Slowly nodded he looked away. "Clinically diagnosed with it just over a year ago now" he whispered again. It was never easy talking about this subject. He was fine talking about fire, he could go on for centuries about how fire made him happy, but actually admitting that he liked it so bad that it was unhealthy was hard. 

Levi simply stated that he thought so and it went quiet again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was one where they both was just beginning to understand how broken they both was. The silence let them get lost in their thoughts, some of them was about what just happened, some of them was about what Eren just admitted, and some of them was about them, would they ever get fixed? Or was they made of glass? Easily shattered, broken with a slightly rough touch. 

Eren was starting to get tired and leaned against Levi's legs that he had brought up to his chest and yawned. Some reason he was getting more tired. He looked at his watch and realised that there was still forty five minutes left of the lesson. Levi's legs twitched a little under Erens head as they got more comfortable with the new added weight but not making it uncomfortable for Eren. "I'll wake you up at the end brat" Levi's voice called out as Eren slipped into the presence of sleep. Darkness overcoming him and sleep welcoming him. 

*** 

Eren woke up to the knee he was leaning on gently moving him up and down. The dream was a pleasant dream for once. Not about destruction but a dream about his mother playing the piano. A good memory. He woke up to see Levi looking at him and pointing to his watch which indicated that there was fifteen minutes left to the lesson had finished. "We should go a get changed bright eyes." He stated and Eren realised that they both was actually changed to do the lesson which they both ended up not doing. He wondered where the jocks went afterwards. He guessed he would find out sooner or later. 

Eren followed Levi back to the changing room quickly as they could as Levi was still slight haunches over. His stomach was going to kill for the next couple of days. Eren was speaking from experience. Getting punched in the stomach was awful. Especially repeatedly and you was getting pinned down. That reminded Eren of the fact that Levi had been losing weight and what Eren had seen it been quite rapid as well. So when they was getting changed Eren glanced over and saw that he was really skinny without a shirt on, too skinny for something who put someone in a hospital weeks back. Biting his tongue for as long as possible, when they was both walking out Eren decided to actually tell him. "You need to eat more."He said rather bluntly, but still nervously playing with his backpack strings as he did so. 

Levi just smirked ever so slightly and rolled his eyes. "Whatever brat." He said and walked away. It wasn't till late that night when he got a text from him. Saying one word that made Eren smile for some odd reason. 

Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw 100 Kudos :D so happy ~ never would've guessed that this would've became so popular with only 8 chapters <3 thanks for making my day :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late again QaQ I'm getting better. Also this is over the target of 4000+ words. This is a happier chapter then what happened in the last chapter, but Levi is not in this chapter, sorry. Also this chapter is rated E+ as what happens in the flashback scene :3 
> 
> My tumblr is Wearenotsoilders <3 come talk to me on there if you want to bother me about anything or you have anything you want me to see ^^ I'm tagging the tag fic:made of glass aswell 
> 
> Lucky Out ~

Mikasa sat next down to Eren in the waiting room for yet another meeting with Dr Hannes. Ever since making up with Levi, Eren has been more happy. Less sulking around his room and grinning more. He hadn't had a panic attack since but it had only been two days since they broke up for the summer holidays and there hadn't been any triggers for one. The only thing that was slightly panicking on how much Hanji had texted Eren over the weekend congratulating him on making up with the shorty and also saying that he didn't actually need any help from them and Captain America. Apparently Erwin's nicknames changed all the time. 

Erens phoned buzzed again, signalling another text from Hanji. He ignored it. 

Mikasa sighed and shook her head. "You've certainly got yourself a crazy group of friends" She said simply. When Eren fixed her with a look that said 'you can't tell me what friends I hang out with' she sighed once more and shook her head. "I know I know, I just don't want a repeat of last time." 

The atmosphere when still after that and Eren bit his lip, knowing she was right. Last time he went acting against her feelings lead to him sitting here, fidgeting in what was going to come through those doors any minute now. Taking a deep breath out to lose any unwanted emotions he gently lent his head against her shoulder, his form of apology and they stayed like that for a moment or two. Both reveling in the fact of them being together. Mikasa was the one who changed the subject.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow." 

Erens breath stilled in his throat as he removed himself from Mikasa's shoulder. He felt the anger collect inside him. Grisha always did this. Come home four days before Christmas, act like he hasn't been away for the majority of the year, demands dinner on the table by six and the slanders down the pub and doesn't come home till late smelling of alcohol and sex. Sometimes he doesn't even come home for a couple of days. On Christmas he gives them barely passable presents, (last year he gave Eren a wind up caterpillar and Mikasa a box of tic tacs) and after him and Mikasa slaved over a big Christmas dinner, he skips, claiming that his work has had a big accident and desperately needed his help and then leave for good until a good couple of months till he comes home upset over his latest girlfriend dumping him. Eren gripped his key that hung around his neck hard. He had never been the same since mum died. 

Eren almost jumped when he felt a gentle hand that was placed on his shoulder. The thumb of which was slowly massaging in the right place, calming him down. He looked at Mikasa who was looking at him, concern in her eyes but Eren could tell that there was a hint of anger. She was just about as angry as he was about this situation. She pulled up her scarf that Eren gave her ages ago and when she spoke she was somewhat calm. "It's only for four days, then we be back like we normally are. I've also invited Armin around for Christmas. His grandad is in hospital and no-one should be alone for Christmas. We're also meeting up with Armin after this for lunch and a bit of late Christmas shopping, because I'm sure you haven't gotten yours yet." Her voice full of knowledge and Eren could see her slight roll of eyes as he remained silent in confirmation. 

The double doors leading to the private rooms swung open and Dr Hannes walked out. He immediately spotted Eren and smiled and waved for him to come with him. Due to confidentiality reasons Mikasa couldn't go with him into the office but she gave him a pat of reassurance when he went by. He could do this it said, he was doing this for her after all. He nodded on his way past Hannes and walked towards his room, knowing it by heart now. Eren waited for Hannes to open the door to his room and then sat down on the bed that was in the corner. He had never asked why there was a bed in the room, he hadn't really wondered why. Maybe Hannes got tired of hearing peoples life stories and sneaked a bottle of whiskey. Maybe that what was in that cupboard. Eren entertained himself on that thought for a while, until Hannes got his file out and started to speak. 

"So Eren, the last time we was here you explained about how you meet Reiner Berdholt and Annie" he paused and waited for Eren to nod before he continued. "Okay this is going to be harder but I want her to tell me about life after that, keep going until it gets to hard for you and we will have a little talk after that okay?" Eren simply nodded and opened his mouth to start. 

***

After Eren met the trio they quickly became good friends against Mikasa's wishes. They started to hang around at lunch times and after classes ended just chatting and catching up with each other. Soon enough the four of them went on after school to someone's house and what started as studying turned into what seemed to be harmless fun at the time. 

It was about 8:15 in the evening, well that what it was when Eren last checked and that was three beers away, and the four of them had settled down to play spin the bottle. However this spin the bottle consisted of truth or dare and if you didn't want to answer the truth or do the dare the forfeit was stripping a item of clothing. Eren was sitting there shirtless after a dare had him sucking Reiners toe, no matter how hard Erens will was to not back down from a challenge, there was no way on earth was he sucking the toe of an athlete. Annie was still fully clothed as she had completed every challenge that included dressing up like a ballerina and dancing on the spot for three rounds. Reiner was sitting shirtless after a truth asked him to reveal who he really liked and Berdholt however was unlucky and forfeited many of his challenges and was stuck now in his black boxers. 

Riener had just went so he spun the bottle and it slowed down. Landing pointing straight at Eren. Eren felt his heart speed up in his chest and tried to decide what to go for, truth or dare. Eren giggled and shrugged what the hell "Dare" he stated. 

Reiners eyes flickered in amusement as Eren had obviously slurred or dragged on the word a bit too much, the alcohol clearly affecting him as Reiner brought a hand up to his chin, scratching it effectively. "I dare you to kiss Berdholt." Eren blinked at the dare and tried to process what just asked. Kissing Berdholt for a dare wasn't that bad? Berdholt was blushing deeply at what was suggesting and had let out a momentarily squeal in embarrassment when Reiner had said it. But a dare was a dare and Eren puckered up and made a come hither movement with his hand. 

Berdholt slowly came over to Eren. Hesitation as he towered over him and Eren leaned in. It was his first time kissing another guy but there wasn't any feeling behind it so it was alright wasn't it? He grinned drunkenly and leaned up, carefully placing a drunken kiss on the side of Berdholts mouth. The kiss didn't last long and the two of them pulled away. Smugly Eren grabbed a hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Annie and Eren took  
Another swig of his beer, that he was sure had some whiskey poured into it at one point and grinned. "I dare you to kiss Reiner." The two of them just shrugged of the dare as if it was nothing and Annie spun again. Landing once again on Eren.

Eren pouted "Truth" he sighed. He let out a little whining noise that let it known how unfair that he just did a dare and now it was his go again. Annie looked at him with the bored expression she had perfected but with slightly pink cheeks from the alcohol. She poked him out of boredom before she asked him to tell them a secret. 

Eren thought about this question for a moment. It had to be something deep to qualify as a good answer or they would force him to strip and Eren would take a forfeit even if it was to eat a chocolate bar. He racked his brains and then grinned. "I set fire to bring joy" He said grinning. He continued when the trio stared at him. "My father showed me some experiments in his basement and they excluded fire and boom it was pretttyyyy" he let out a giggle like a schoolgirl afterwards and fell on the table they was gathered around. He grabbed the bottle and spun once more. This time landing on Berdholt. The tall boy whispered out a truth in anticipation. Feeling sorry for the boy Eren simply asked if he had a teacher he hated which the boy replied with the mean Pe teacher, too which all of them agreed. 

Berdholt spun the bottle and it spun landing on Reiner. Reiner smirked and grinned. "I choose dare." However before Berdholt could open his mouth to suggest a dare, Annie spoke up. 

"8 minutes in heaven with Eren and if either of you backs out then they have to strip all their articles of clothing." She said simply, raising the stakes. Eren let out a sharp intake and looked at Reiner who looked some what troubles which was funny on his muscled face. He smirked and shrugged. Why not. He knows what happens, nothing actually happens behind those doors. He grinned and nodded slyly and waited for Reiner to respond. When he nodded Annie continued "Okay the bedroom upstairs has a lock on it, the timer won't start till I hear it lock." 

Reiner nodded and he started to walk towards the stairs and Eren followed. They shortly found the room that Annie was talking about and made sure the lock of the door was loud and emphasised. Eren skipped over the bed, ready to get lost in his thoughts for eight minutes, what he didn't actually expect was Reiner crawling on top of him and actually started to kiss him. Being in the drunken state he was, Eren wasn't one to complain. He hadn't done anything sexual and being the grand old age of 16 he was getting lonely. If there was no feeling behind it what was eight minutes to do something finally wasn't going to do much. 

Eren returned the kiss wholeheartedly and didn't actually reject the idea when Reiner snaked a hand down the front of Erens chest and when he started to unbutton Eren jeans. He didn't especially reject to the idea of when Reiner started to palm Eren through his jeans. Eren felt his face grow hot as he let out a groan and a moan. He was feeling good and he wasn't complaining. 

He grabbed onto the bed linen beneath him when he felt himself grow achingly hard and he moaned out even more when he felt Reiners hand grabbing a hold of his dick under his boxers and pulling it out as well as his own. The felt of Reiners cock against his own was something new. Something that Eren could never imagine and Eren decided that he was at least a little bit homo from then on. The felt of Reiner stroking not only Erens but also his in the same time made him feel so good. 

Erens breath quickened and he felt the need to release come closer and he called out that he was coming close as suddenly he saw white. His toes curled into the soft fabric and he came with a groan on his lips. It was a couple seconds later when he felt a second lot of cum land on his stomach that he realised Reiner just came as well. The two of them calmed their breaths and cleaned themselves up when a banging on the door signalled that their eight minutes was up. The rest of the night was complete black out but all Eren could seem to remember was the way Reiner would brush against him and whisper in his ear things. 

***

Eren took a sharp breath in when he could remember the way Reiners breath felt on the back of his neck and all of a sudden it got too much for him to continue. He looked up at Hannes and have him an apologetic look. Hannes just nodded and smiled sympathetically and wrote down one more thing and leant over, gently rubbing a hand on Erens knees for support he said. "Well done Eren, that was good for today. I understand that you really trusted these guys and that they took advantage on you when you were drunk." Eren blink and bit his lip. He never thought about it like that but now that it was presented to him like that, Eren couldn't help but feel like it did seem a little shady. 

Eren simply nodded as he waited for Hannes to continue with the session. He looked at the time and released that there was only five minutes left of the usual hour long sessions. It was weird how lost you got when you was looking down memory lane, especially when you were remembering bad memories. 

Hannes cleared his throat and looked through previous notes before he found what he was looking for. He let out a little noise of triumph and looked at Eren. "The last time you was here you burnt yourself rather badly. Do you mind me seeing if they're healing Eren? Also  
to check you haven't done it again?" He said, his voice inviting confidence but not demanding and order. Eren ran a hand through his hair and slowly he lifted his shirt up. The minor burns was healing nicely and some had closed over and was already fading whilst other more serious ones kept on accidentally reopening. They were going to leave an ugly scar. 

Hannes nodded again and pointed down, indicating Eren to pull his shirt back down. "It's good that you haven't carried on with self harming, may I ask why?" He asked, again not demanding an answer, he was taken aback slightly when Eren started to grin and soon smiled back at Eren, glad to see that he was alright. 

Eren pulled up his knee to his chest and rested his chin on his limb. "I made up with Levi" he said and Hannes smile turned into a grin. 

"Who? The boy that you as in a fight with?" When Eren nodded Hannes grinned and asked how. 

Eren smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's not my place to say really, what happened was really serious. But I stuck up for him and got in a fight. I kinda ended up saving him which must've been weird for him, because you know, he's always saving everyone else" when Hannes nodded Eren continued. "And after we skipped Physical Education together and well, I treated his wounds and then he found out that I was a pyromaniac and he didn't run away." Eren let out a breathless laugh and smiled so hard that it physically hurt his cheeks. "He didn't run away." He repeated realisation sinking in and he rubbed the back of his neck again. "Afterwards I fell asleep on his leg till the end of the lesson." 

Hannes smiled a nice smile and dotted something down. "I'm glad he makes you happy Eren. You need to cherish him as he seems like a truly good person. About the next appointment, you don't have to come till after new year as it's getting very busy now, and I want you to spend this time with your family and with this boy. See you then Eren" Hannes waved and Eren walked out. For once actually walking out happy. 

Eren met Mikasa in the waiting area with a genuine smile on his face and she rose an eyebrow, but Eren knew that she was happy with him being so happy. She picked up their stuff and the both of them headed towards the bus station. Mikasa lightly elbowed him when they had both sat down and looked at him. "What has made you so happy Eren?" She asked simply. "What did you guys talk about?" 

Eren smiled and then tugged his beanie on top of his head. "Well we started of talking about Annie, Riener and Berdholt, which wasn't that easy to talk about but then we moved onto the subject Levi and how happy I am now that we've made up." He said as he played with the sleeve of his jacket. 

The bus pulled up to the stop and they both boarded and sat down next to each other. Mikasa sighed and took a hold of Erens hand. "If he truly makes you happy Eren, then you can be friends with him. I'm just- I'm just hesitant because he's an Ackerman. And well we aren't really known to play well with others" she said honestly. 

Eren remainder quiet after she said that and just simply squeezed her hand in reassurance. Mikasa had never been one with expressing her inner emotions so Eren had learnt how to read them. That's how he can read Levi more easy than others. For example he could tell that now she was feeling self conscious by the way that she avoided eye contact with Eren. She always hated being an Ackerman. She told Eren back when he parents was alive that they moved far away from their relatives as they didn't get along well with them. Eren gently rested his head on her shoulder once more and simply stated. "Well you've turned out alright."

*** 

The two of them meet Armin in the food hall of the mall. He had saved them a space and was playing crossy road on his phone whilst he was waiting. He have them a big smile when he realised that they was here and greeted them with hugs. They both of them hadn't known Armin that long but they was all very close. Just like Levi and his crew was also close to Eren. 

Armin smile never faltered as he asked what they all wanted for lunch. Out of the many fast food options that ranged from take away Pizza Hut to a jacket potato, the trio all agreed on mcdonalds. They was munching on their chips when Mikasa asked how Armins grandad was doing in hospital. His face paled and he paused mid chew. "His condition has gotten worse, where it was only a small case of cancer, it's grown to his lungs and he is struggling to breathe." Armins hand clenched on the table and he was trying hard not to cry. Mikasa slowly put a comforting hand on Armin's shoulder. 

The siblings went quiet as they gave their friend some time to collect himself before he smiled. "So Eren, you and Levi are friends again. Do you think that you would hang around with them or us at the new year ball?" 

Eren choked on the gherkin that he thought that he had removed from the burger when he first gotten it. He drunk a lot of his coke to recover and he looked at Armin through coughing induced tears. "The what?" 

Armin chuckled and held a delicate hand up to his mouth as he did. His smile then dropped as he tilted his head slightly in confusion. He looked like a little lost puppy as he did so and Eren had to retain a chorus of awwww that would've escaped in response to the action. "The New Year Ball? We have it on New Year to celebrate the New Years."

The clueless face on Eren explained that he hadn't hurt of it before and he simply sighed. He started to twiddle his blond hair. "We have it every year and it was a thing they put together to put less stress on pupils. It's kinda a nice thing I guess" he paused for a moment as he blushed like a tomato. "Erwin Smith asked me and I said yes." 

Eren grinned and kicked Armin playfully under the table. "I'm proud of you, I didn't know you was coconut head?" He said. He pushed up his glasses when Armin blushed a deeper red colour and Eren felt his back pocket vibrate with a text message. He looked at it and rose an eyebrow at the text message. 

Levi's birthday is on Christmas Day just FYI. Holding a surprise birthday party at mine. On Boxing Day (the 26th). Text to tell you where mine is yet to come. OH EREN YOU ARE DESIGNATED TO GET HIM TO ME. PICK HIM UP AT 5:00. Thanks. Hanji. 

It wasn't two seconds later when Isabel had answered with a million yes, that Eren found out that it was infact a group conversation and his phone was now on nonstop vibration as people was bringing their idea as what could happen at the party. Eren had to admit it, he never would've thought Levi was so popular. He thought for a second whilst Mikasa and Armin chatted about the ball, he didn't think that he wasn't doing anything then. He nodded and texted that he would be there. Now he had to get Levi a Christmas present and a birthday one. 

They finished their food and quickly moved onto shopping. Eren and Mikasa split off so they could shop for a Christmas present for one another and Armin walked around with Eren. They both chatted happily, catching up with one another and then getting to know the other more deeply. Eren reveled that he was in fact a little bit gay when Armin blurted out that he was scared on what people was going to think when he came to the dance with Erwin. That led them to the conversation they was having whilst Eren was looking at brooms and different type of cleaning products for Levi's Christmas present. 

"You should ask Levi to go to the ball with you." Armin said casually as he picked up a bottle of antibacterial that apparently was stronger than grease and worked twice as fast as the leading brand names. In response Eren almost dropped the bleach that he was holding. 

"What?!" He exclaimed. Eren tried to fight the blush that had appeared on his cheeks as he put the bleach in the shopping basket before he would actually drop it on the floor. "Armin, I've only been going to this school for a month and a bit, half that time I wasn't even friends with him, wouldn't you think that would be a bit inappropriate?"

Armin just shrugged and put the bottle of antibacterial spray into the basket as well before continuing down the aisle. "All I know is how happy you get when you speak to him, and how much happier he is when you're around. Also the fact that you guys are still friends. No one becomes friends with Levi, to then lose that friendship only to become friends with him again." He stated. 

Eren sighed and adjusted his glasses, trying to ignore a little kid who stared at him as walked on by. He was used to little kids looking at his eyes. It wasn't their fault that they was curious about his heterochromia iridium. They wandered down another aisle and find themselves face to face with tea. Eren briefly remembered that Levi always seemed to have tea on him, and by what Isabel had said to him, Levi seemed to only seemed to have the good brand and straight out the kettle, not adding any sugar or milk. Well that should be a good birthday present wouldn't it? Eren called and assistant over to help him decide on what tea he should give Levi. In the end he decided on a harrods give set that had seemed to be imported from England from the label and it was time for Eren and Armin to meet up with Mikasa. 

All in all the day was a good day. The meeting with Hannes could had gone a lot worse and then shopping with Mikasa and Armin, and now was looking forward to the surprise party for Levi. There was one thing that stuck out to Eren though. One thing that made him only slightly worry. He could've sworn he saw their faces in the crowd. Their faces. Annie, Reiner and Berdholt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry this took so long to update (over a month I think :(,) I've been so busy with school and stuff. I also had no inspiration to write this chapter? I have a basic plot line in my head so I know when I want them to do certain things and I know how the story ends what things happen and where, but it's chapter like this where it's kinda a filler but not. I didn't really plan this chapter I just knew very roughly that you should get introduced to Grisha and that was it. Didn't actually plan to put Levi in it but hey presto. 
> 
> Sorry again ~ Lucky

A constant ringing of the doorbell and a loud obnoxious laughing brought Eren out of his deep sleep. Groaning Eren blinked away the images of a ravenette calling out his name when a different ravenette knocked on his door. Mikasa entered without any more warning and sat down gently on the edge of his bed, pushing aside the Elsa plushie and Anna plushie, Kristoff and Sven had fallen of the side (whilst he was asleep), all he needs to collect was Olaf and his collection would be complete. Eren blinked up at her, the last bit of sleep disappearing from his eyes and he realised that Mikasa had defeat in her eyes. 

"Dad's downstairs" she sighed. She pulled up her scarf that Eren gave her a while ago, when he had saved her years ago that cold winter day. "He's with his new partner and she rather... Well rather like the rest of his new partners." If Eren didn't know any better he would have missed the cynical tone when she finished that sentence but he hadn't missed it, he had to look for it if he wanted to read her, if he wanted to know what she was thinking. 

The reality of what Mikasa sunk into Erem and he groaned and rolled over, only to fall straight off the bed onto the cold worsen floor with his bottom sticking straight up. Chuckling Mikasa got up and informed him that he only had five minutes before he was expected downstairs and then she promptly left to go and entertain the house guests. With her gone Eren pushed himself of the floor and looked at himself in the full length mirror that was nailed to his wall. His hair had the normal crazy flare and his green eye was dull with sleep whilst his golden one was practically glowing. Great. He looked like a freak and he was going to leave hell of an impression on his dad's new partner. Not that it mattered, he just couldn't be bothered to be stared at by some women who would be gone by the next month. Running his hand through his tangled hair and and winced when knots caused a sharp, painful tug on his hair. He grabbed a random plain green t-shirt, that he hoped was clean, and black baggy jeans before trugging downstairs until the puts of unhappiness. He heard laughter, unfamiliar forced laughter that sounded like a sheep being strangled. 

He stood in front of the door and decided to go in, he had proposed it long enough. Twisting the bronze handle in his hand he pushed the door open into the oncoming storm. 

Walking in he saw the women pressed tightly against his father and saw why Mikasa said she was rather like the rest of the partners. Ever since Erens mother died, Grisha Jaeger had one type of women, and that was the type who flaunted every curve of their body and every other womanly assets they have, who was also, into older men; by the looks of her, she was not different. She stared, captivated by his eyes. She grinned and sat up, looking directly at him. "You're eyes are amazing." 

Bingo. 

"You get used to them after a while, they become less impressive with time." Grisha mumbled as he finished cleaning his glasses before balancing them back on his nose. Eren glanced over at him and scowled, as Grisha smirked and looked over at his son. "Heterochromia iridium, it's a one trick pony as one may say. Now Eren, how is life treating you? Mikasa has informed me you have met another Ackerman? Seems like you're always attracted to them." He said with a knowing smirk. One that hid no double meaning but placed them face up on the table. 

The blow made Eren catch his breath and almost choke on the sharpness of it. However he let out a small smile and replied. "It's going good, we have had a few run ins but overall I'm glad I have made a friend in him. He knows my habits and he hasn't judged me for it." Eren looked at his father and challenged the look in his eyes. 

A sigh from Grisha as he rubbed his temples. "I also heard he was homosexual Eren, not that I'm against it, but you do know your encounters with them in the past" he replied. Oh he knew how to push Erens buttons. Levi was different from them. He held authority but never demanded orders. He was hard and blunt, but also caring. He seemed emotionless, but really carried so much that he didn't know how to express it. Levi was broken, but so was he, and it angered Eren when people talked against Levi as they didn't know him. They've seen the side where he hospitalised a kid who picked on his sister, the clean freak who had terrible toilet humor. Not the side that secretly enjoyed Frozen and spoke fluent French. Not the side that let Eren fall asleep on him not that many moons ago. 

Eren gritted his teeth before opening his mouth to retort something on how he didn't know Levi, that was probably going to lead to word vomit if it wasn't for his dad's new partner to speak up. "Welll... I'm Chanelle, you can call me El, and hopefully I'll be you guys knew mother if you allow it." Mikasa remained quiet and Eren looked at her again. She couldn't be much older than Mikasa, maybe recently left education. Eren rose an eyebrow but smiled awkwardly anyway, to which Chanelle giggled and hugged Eren. Trying to ignore the boobs that was pressed rather hardly against his chest, Eren shot a look to Mikasa that said really? 

Something started to vibrate in Erens pocket and Chanelle pulled away from Eren blushing. Not even going to try and guess at what was going through her mind when Eren saw her face, Eren pulled out his phone and looked at the person who was calling him. Huh, Levi was calling him. Talk about the devil, but still Levi never called him, he merely replied to his texts let alone call him. Eren quickly pressed the accept button before it rung off. "Hello?" He said down the phone. 

"Hey brat, I need to get away for a bit, fancy meeting at the park? You know the one with all the bird shit on?" Levi's voice wasn't different at all on the phone. The velvet somehow the same soft as it drifted into his ears. 

Eren looked over at his pathetic excuse for a father who was currently dragging Chanelle over to him and getting her to sit on his lap. Almost gagging Eren turned around, knowing no way he can get out of this house in the next twenty four hours. "No, sorry, my dad's home." 

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone before Levi replied. "Isn't your father always at home?" Shit. Eren opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish to try and form an answer to Levi, to make it look like he hasn't just revealed what his home life was like but eventually stopped when he heard a soft chuckle that was almost to quiet to hear. "Looks like you have daddy issues too bright eyes." What did he mean by that? He had issues with his father as well? Or he simply knew someone who had some? Either way he wasn't the only one that had them. When Eren didn't respond Levi sighed down the phone. "Whatever brat, I see you soon." And he hung up the phone. 

Great. Levi might be possibly angry at him and the culprit of that was currently making the girl in his lap giggle with delight, and Eren didn't want to know why. Sighing he looked back over and cleared his throat. He noticed that at sometime Mikasa had slipped out into the kitchen and he could hear the slight buzzing of the kettle being on boil. Great. He needed the caffeine. 

Chanelle stood up and walked over to Eren and grinned. Eren now noticed the Botox that was in her lips and forehead and tried not to shudder. "Hey Eren, I might be your new mummy." Eren looked at her, mouth agape with surprise with what she just said. 

Fuck it. He hopes that Levi brings alcohol. 

***

After a marvelous escape, (which including him saying he needed to study to get away, turning his music full blast and then climbing down the drain pipe to get away) Eren eventually found the park that Levi was talking about. 

However by the time that he had managed to escape it was now rather dark and all the kids had disappeared. The only figure was on the swings, swaying slightly as they took a big puff of a cigarette before blowing out all the smoke. The smoke dancing in swirls as it went up into the atmosphere. The closer Eren got the more he realised it was Levi who was sitting on the swing. He had texted Levi saying that he had changed his mind but didn't know when he was going to be, but he didn't expect Levi to wait out this long for him. 

Eren took the swing next to Levi and swayed in time with him. Levi acknowledged him with a slight nod but the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Neither wanting to talk about why they was there but neither of them not really caring. Eren heard a rummaging and saw Levi digging around for something in his bag and produced a small, blue lighter and chucked it and Eren. Catching it Eren let a surprised gasp and rose an eyebrow at Levi. 

"You need a release, just give it back afterwards. Don't want you causing a worldwide constipation when you begin a forest fire or other shit" He said bluntly. Eren smiled slightly as he clicked the lighter on and watched the flame. He was unaware of the silver eyes that was watching him. Those eyes that was letting the cigarette burn between his fingers. Eren raised his opposite hand to the flame and was about to touch the dancing light when something stopped it. Erens eyebrows knotted together as he looked down and saw a hand on his elbow and that hand connected to Levi. The flame went out and Levi snatched the lighter from Eren. "Calm down Eren, you're not thinking straight" Levi said in an almost sigh. He flicked the lighter on and off a couple of times before placing it back in his bag. "Just talk" he said bluntly. 

Eren looked at him a blinked a couple of times. Seriously? Was he ready to talk to him about it? Eren bit his lip and sighed. "My dad came home with his new girlfriend." When silence fell between the two of them Eren continued. "She had her boobs out and her butt out, also she's about my age." Eren looked over at Levi and saw him trying to suppress a smirk. Rolling his eyes Eren added, "she told me that she was going to be my new mummy Levi, I mean what the heck?" 

It was silence and Eren was almost tricked into feeling that Levi generally didn't care at what was happening. That was, until he saw Levi's hand covering his mouth, his narrow eye scrunched together and thin eyebrows knotted in trying to keep the laughter in. His shoulders shaking in desperation. Eren let a grin come to his face at the sight and leaned in closer to Levi on the swing. "You know what Levi? Her name is Chanelle but you can her El" 

And that opened the floodgates. 

Levi was laughing and clutching his chest hard. Trying to push the mental image out of his head. The sound of his laughter was like music to Erens ears. It was rare, Levi was such a stoic person that Eren was 100% sure, up until now, that he was never going to hear laugh like that. But he just did. And it made Eren happy. It was also fucking infectious and both Eren and Levi was laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. After a minute or two the pair tunned down and Levi looked up at the sky as he lightly began to swing again. After a moment of silence Levi spoke up. "I feel for you brat, I really do" he said, his voice having a slight humorous tone.

Eren just sighed in response and looked up at the night sky. He watched the stars twinkle over the horizon. His mother used to say that every star was an angel of someone who had died. Without realising what he was saying he let out "Hey, you think our mums are up there?" He whispered. Not needing to look at Levi to know that he was too, still looking at the darkened sky. 

There was a slight hum in hesitance, and Eren guessed that Levi didn't know what he was talking about, but when he opened his mouth to explain Levi spoke up. "I think so" was all that he said. Not inviting more on the subject and Eren didn't push. Obviously Levi's mum was just as precious to him then Erens mum was to him. He didn't want the subject to be brought up and he respected that. He swung a couple of more times. Not realising how late it was actually getting. 

It was quiet for a while. Just the both of them looking up at the sky and swinging gently on the swings. The silence was nice. It wasn't dull. It wasn't boring. It wasn't awkward but nice. The feeling of chillness filled the air and enveloped the two of them. Waiting for something to happen but not inviting it. 

Eren broke the calmness. Like always. He had something knowing on his chest ever since Armin had mentioned it. He opened his mouth, unsure on how to go by it. "Have you heard of the New Year ball?" Eren questioned. When he could feel Levi's eyes on him questionly Eren backtracked slightly. "It's just Armin told me about it and I was confused over what it was initially, I get the basic context of it, but why? I never heard it being hosted anywhere else." 

Levi paused for a second and then nodded. "Oh coconut head" he said with a slight smirk. Eren had no idea why people called him that but apparently it stuck. Levi sighed and got up from the swing and started to rummage through his bag to bring out a long metal tube. And when he brought it up to his lips, it was then Eren figured out it was actually a flask. Probably containing black tea knowing Levi. He took a long couple of drinks before saying, "it's something our school puts on too bring 'all the students together to celebrate new years'" it was hard to miss Levi's sarcasm that was dripping off the last words. "And that is the reason why I don't go." 

Oh.

Eren hid how much that disappointed him inside by swinging a bit harder. Unable to quench his curiosity though he asked "Why don't you go though? It be fun?" He then threw in a fake chuckle for good measures before continuing. "Armin is making me go to make more friends" he lied. "It wouldn't be as entertaining without you there making shit jokes about how the punch looks like someone simultaneously threw up and shat in it." 

Levi audibly smirked and almost spat out his tea. "Wow brat, you've been around me too long." After recomposing his monumentally lack of composure he answered Erens original question. "Sweaty teenage bodies pressed against each other in a hopeless attempt to get lucky. No thanks" he said bluntly. 

Eren smirked right back at him and raised his eyebrow at him. "Last time I checked you wasn't the virgin, Levi." 

Levi's smirk never faulted as he stared at Eren with so much intensity that Eren stopped swinging. Once stopped Levi carefully walked over to him, getting close to his face and whispering in Erens ear. "True, but I don't need to go to a new year ball to get lucky, brat." Blushing deeply Eren couldn't help and joult away when he felt Levi gently blow into his ear. Chuckling at Erens section he pulled away. "Unlike some people" he teased at Eren. 

The blush on Erens face deepened but somehow it helped deflate the problem that had aroused in Erens pants. Not replying Eren looked at his phone and winced at the sight. It was almost midnight. He should get home. Standing Eren looked at Levi. "Thanks for this. How are you getting home?" He asked. Wondering how he was getting home. 

Levi just shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not going home." He continued to stand up however and crossed his arms. "I'll walk you home brat." 

Eren stared at him and shook his head. "Why aren't you going home? I'm not letting you walk around alone, especially after what happened!" Eren pleaded. He gently took a hold of Levi's shoulders when he realised how unresponsive and closed up Levi had suddenly become under Erens pleads. Calming down and looking Levi in the eyes he smiled slightly. "Least stay at mine. We can top and tail in my bed. It's only a single bed but I can't have you walking around. Please Levi." 

Levi looked at him and sighed. "Whatever Brat." 

***   
They snuck around to the back of Erens house and Eren pointed to his open window. Trying to figure out how he was going to get Levi up there and then he heard something coming his window and he looked up to see Levi sliding into his window. He said that this once, he will say this again. Damn this shorty can move. Sighing Eren followed in pursuit, wincing as he scraped his knuckles against the bricks on the way up. He slipped into see Mikasa staring at Levi and Levi looking at her. Unamused. 

Shit. 

Mikasa looked at him and then back at Levi before grabbing Erens wrist and dragging him outside. She looked at Eren and when she started to talk it was in harsh whispers that only Eren could hear. "What the hell Eren? You leave me with them for a long while and then come back with him?!?!" She let out a small growl. "I told you that you could be friends with him, not having him sneaking in and staying over the first chance you get. Especially with dad here!" 

Eren looked at her and anger flashed. Speaking back in hushed anger he argued "he wasn't going to go back home Mikasa, he was just going to walk around and fall asleep somewhere in the streets. I couldn't leave him. Not after last time." He paused at what came out of his mouth. 

Mikasa looked at Eren and her eyes narrowed. "What happened last time?" She asked. After watching Eren wince she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What happened last time Eren" her voice frantic but she let Eren speak when he pushed her hands of his shoulders as he shook his head. 

"I'm fine Mikasa" he whispered reassuringly. "It's just not my place to say what happened." He hung his head in defeat. 

Mikasa sighed and stroked his hair before turning away and was about to walk away before she looked over her shoulder. "He needs to be gone in the morning. Dad can't know he's here." She said before walking back into her room. 

Eren nodded and walked back into his room and looked at Levi. One quick look was all he could do before he had to cover his eyes. Levi was standing there with his boxers on and Eren stuttered out an apology. "Whatever bright eyes" he said whispering. "Just get me some pajamas." 

Eren paused before letting out a chuckle and walked to his wardrobe. He grabbed a shirt and some tracksuit bottoms. He passed them to Levi and looked away as Levi got changed. He took this time as prime opportunity to get changed himself into pajamas and turned around when Levi started to talk and informed him that he was ready. Eren looked around and saw how cute his clothes was on Levi. His short sleeved shirt falling down to his thighs and his pants was rolled up a couple times. Before he could make a noise he noticed the bandages over both of Levi's wrist. He took a step forward and Levi hid his arms behind his body. "Just don't" was all he said, closing the conversation before it even started. 

Eren compiled with his wishes, he learnt that Levi would react badly if something happened that he didn't want to happen. It was his way to cope with it. Guaranteed it wasn't the best way to cope with it. But it was still too early to bring the subject up and he didn't want to risk the friendship once more. He chucked Levi one of his pillows and watched as Levi climb on top of his bed and crawl underneath the cover. Eren followed in pursuit and tried not to feel how close Levi was to him. Or how close Levi's butt was to his own. Overall, the atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable. 

That was until they heard the bed in the room next to them start creaking and the springs going. Moans start sounding and it was the sudden yelling of "Yess Grisha" that made Eren curl up into a ball in embarrassment and made Levi trying to hold in his laughter so much he had to take sudden intakes of breath to try and regain his posture. 

The both of them remained silent as the bed creaking got faster and the moans got louder and louder until what Eren could only guess was the climax. A couple of seconds ticked by and Eren sighed. Trust him to sneak Levi into his house and then force him to listen to his dad having sex with Chanelle next door. And HE was going to have to clean his bed sheets up. Trying not to think of it he almost missed what Levi had whispered. "So this what it feels like" 

Eren almost stuttered in shock as Levi said that. "What?" He asked, utterly dumbfounded by the statement. There was a small chuckle. A very small chuckle before Levi said, in an almost seductive manner.

"Well Brat, I'm normally on the other side of the door." 

***

The dream Eren had was a nice one. Until he was walking down the street and he tripped over something and joulted awake from the feeling of falling. Groaning Eren hated those dreams. Always left you feeling disorientated. Eren say up in his bed and groaned louder as he felt the coldness in his room. What idiot left the window open in the middle of winter. Oh yeah. Him. Sighing he got up, closing the window and looked around his tidy room as he felt like he was forgetting something. 

Or someone. 

Wait when did he tidy his room? 

Oh fuck, Levi! 

Eren looked at his bed and realised it was empty and his eyebrows knotted together in confusion. He walked over to his desk and checked the time. It was quarter to 11 in the morning, 22nd of December and there was a post-it note from Levi sat on his desk.

'Hey brat, 

Thanks for the bed to sleep in for the night. But I had to go. Although I couldn't leave without tidying your awful mess of a room. 

Levi' 

Eren rose an eyebrow at the delicate writing and was pleasantly surprised that it all fit onto one little post-it note. Until he saw a little arrow at the bottom of the right hand corner, motioning for him to turn over. It continued: 

'I snuck out the window so don't worry, nobody saw me.' 

Eren sighed in relief. Levi was a sneaky little thing. But Eren was glad that he didn't have to explain why he was sleeping with a certain shorty in his bed. Sighing he sank down on his bed. Also glad that he had moved the drawings of Levi to under his mattress a couple days previous so they could escape Mikasa's prying eyes. Levi hadn't seen the embarrassing drawings that he tended to doodle whilst watching something. The embarrassing doodles of Levi in every form he could remember him in. Be it from his fantasy or in real life. 

Eren sank down deeper into his bed, lying and getting comfortable before he heard his dad calling up to him. "Oit Eren, El had made us some lunch. Come and eat up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I might have caused Levi to be a bit OOC in this chapter? Idk I'm not to happy how this chapter actually turned out but at the same time I like what happened, just wish that I could go over it a bit more but I felt bad for leaving you guys in the dark. 
> 
> My tumblr is http://www.wearenotsoliders.tumblr.com ~ please message me on there if you want me to see anything and I'm also most likely to reply on there as well although I'm going to do a mass comment replying tomorrow/ in the morning so <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late ~ I don't know what else to say apart from I want to become more quicker in updating. But here's the next chapter :) 
> 
> My tumblr is 
> 
> Http://Wearenotsoilders.tumblr.com so if you want to get a hold of me, you can find me there ;P talk to me about what you think is going to happen, if there is anything you want to show me. Literally I'm more active there than I am here :) 
> 
> Lucky out ~

Eren stared up at the cream ceiling that roofed his room. He often got lost in the many swirls that danced across them. He liked to pretend they were waves that crashed against each other when he was bored. Before Levi he was bored a hell of a lot of time, so most of his time was spent in his room staring up at the ceiling. 

However tonight wasn't one of those nights as Eren looked down at the phone on his chest. He was waiting for a reply from Levi to arrange how he was going to get Levi from his house to Hanji's without Levi catching on that it was a surprise party. He had simply texted going 'Hanji wants to hang out on the 26th' which was two days from now. So tomorrow was Christmas. Tomorrow was Levi's birthday. 

A buzz on Erens chest signalled a message from Levi. Sliding open his phone Eren read:

'Sure Brat, what time? And how the fuck do you know shitty glasses.'

Eren chuckled at the nickname that Levi had given Hanji and typed out a reply. He wasn't lying to Levi when he said:

'About 4? If that's alright? And I met them a couple of weeks back. They was going to get us friends again. But it turned out that I didn't need their help ;)' 

Eren grinned and looked back up at his ceiling. He looked at his bedside clock and saw that it turned to midnight. Christmas Day. Eren grinned like a child. It might not be great because his father was home with Elle, but Eren still loved Christmas. It was his favourite holiday. Plus Armin was coming over so it should be good. Another buzz on his chest and Eren looked at his phone. 

'4 is fine, and whatever'

Eren was mid reply when another text came through. 

'Happy Christmas by the way kid' 

Grinning Eren quickly finished his reply with: 

'Great see you then :), and happy Christmas to you Mr Grumpy Pants.' 

Eren paused before he sent it. He wanted to add happy birthday, he really did. But he probably would've given the game away of the surprise party seeing as Levi never actually told Eren when his birthday was. Sighing longingly, Eren almost missed the vibration of Levi's reply. 

'Stupid brat. Get some sleep now bright eyes' 

And Eren did just that. 

***

Well actually getting to sleep was a lot harder than what Eren actually hoped. He was excited after all. It WAS Christmas. He kept tossing and turning in his bed and eventually he got to sleep. He woke up at about 9 am and after trying to get back to sleep but failing as he was now wide awake at the thought of 'Holy fuck it's Christmas'. Eren sat upright and slipped his slippers on. 

Stretching his legs and yawning, he got up and walked over to open his door. He was about to swing it open when knocking landed loudly on the other side. A loud obnoxious voice sounded, a little too cheerful if it was any other day of the year, and called. "Eren dearest? Time to get up, Grisha and I are going to give you your presents by the tree." Eren opened the door to Chanelle who looked surprised that the door opened. She grinned too harshly when she saw him. "Oh... See you downstairs" she said and giggled. Turning to bounce downstairs. 

Eren nodded and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and took of his shirt. Whatever was left of the incident was scars now. But he made it so he could never go again. His perfectly tanned skin that many people had said he was blessed with was now dipped with burn scars. He had done it once and the leftovers had convinced him never to do it again. How could it be that someone like Levi could do it again and again and again? He looked away from his reflection and put on some deodorant, brushing his teeth and hair afterwards before putting his shirt back on before going and meeting the rest of his family downstairs in the living room, for what was going to be, he was sure, one of the worst Christmas presents he was ever going to get. 

Eren sat on one of the worn out sofas and looked around. There was two large presents and an envelope chilling in the middle of the room plus a little extra under the Christmas tree. Eren stared at the large presents in the middle of the room. They hadn't been there the night before. He was a hundred percent sure of that. He would've known if they was there, like it was too damn hard to miss them. A 'ahem' was heard and Eren looked towards his father. "Okay, El helped me choose my presents for you, well the majority of them come from her geneious." Cue a nervous giggle from Chanelle. "Anyway let's get to it." He walked over to the tree and picked up a present. "To Mikasa, from Eren" 

Eren tried not to look bashful as Grisha handed over his gift to Mikasa. It was obvious what it was. The hula hoop was not easy to wrap up, let alone trying to disguise it. Mikasa had asked for a new power hoop to help her keep fit when she had one of those days,(normally a Saturday), where she did mostly nothing but fitness. Eren was always sad to admit that his own sister was in better shape than him. Her having a six pack where his stomach was only flat. Damn he should get into working out more. Mikasa opened her gift and looked over at Eren. "Thanks Eren" she said simply. But Eren knew that she truly meant it. She was crap with her words. Just like another Ackerman he knew. Must run in the family. 

Grisha smiled a stiff smile and went to the tree again. He plucked out another present. "To Eren, From Mikasa" he said as he handed over the present to Eren.

It was hard and metal, was what came through Erens head. His eyebrows knotted into confusion as he harshly ripped open the wrapping paper. It was the acrylic paint set that Eren had saw a few weeks back. He put it back because of the price but now it was sitting there in his hands. He looked at Mikasa with awe in his face. She shrugged, "I saw you looking at it, also you've always wanted to start to paint with acrylics." Eren smiled and thank you at her and delicately placed them on the seat next to him. 

The present giving went similar to that afterwards. Eren received a couple of sketch pads from distant relatives and some new clothes. He especially liked his new grey cardigan and burgundy jumper he received as a side present from Mikasa. He couldn't wait to actually wear them. Mikasa got some more exercising equipment and some new makeup. Eren had got her a lot of her favourite chocolate that she absolutely adored. The both of them got the father and, what they guessed now, Chanelle, cinema tickets for whatever movie that they wanted to see and a box of multiple chocolates. After all they didn't have much money and Eren had blown a lot on a certain shorty's present. 

Grisha coughed again to get the attention back to him, as Eren and Mikasa had looked at their pile of presents in awe of what the outcome was. He picked up the envelope that was resting on the widest present. "Mikasa this is from us" he said as he pushed up his glasses. 

Mikasa looked at the envelope for a second. Not knowing what was inside it and her guess was as good as Erens. She opened it delicately as possible, not ripping any paper and took out the card that rested inside. Her eyes widened an inch and Eren looked at her questionly. She showed him. It was membership at the gym. Eren blinked. It was a really good present, neither of them could afford to let Mikasa go to the gym regularly so it was something that Mikasa gave up and had a most of her exercise time at home. "Thanks" she said in an almost whisper.

Chanelle smiled some what falsely and waved her hand as if to dismiss it. Mikasa gently slid the card back into the envelope and Grisha moved onto the tallest present. It was quite thin but probably just taller than Eren. "This one is for you Eren, again it's from me and El, you're going to have to stand up and open it. It took both me and El to get it in here this morning." Oh so that's how the presents got in here this morning. 

Eren got up and walked up to the present. He wondered what the hell it could be that was so big. Without much hesitation he delved into the present. Wrapping paper going everywhere as he ripped and stripped. As the last piece of paper fell from the sky Eren stared at the box in front of him. The box had a picture of an easel printed on it. Eren always wanted one of these. How did his dad knew about it? He never came in contact with him. He looked at his dad and said a thanks and went to sit back down and looked at Mikasa. Her face was no different but Eren knew she was just as dumbfounded at the nice turnout of gifts from their father. 

Grisha had one more surprise for the siblings as he patted the last present. "This one is completely from El. She brought it without my knowing, but I want you guys to have it anyway" He said. "It's for the both of you guys to open it together" He walked away and waited for them to open it. 

Eren and Mikasa approached with caution and when they got the present they quickly ripped open the present together. After they finished they looked at it. It was a large flat screen tv that was miles better than the one that they shared. They shared a look then looked at Chanelle. She smiled and looked at Grisha who was currently walking out. She joined them at the tv and whispered. "So he is clueless about presents so I kinda Facebook stalked you guys, and came up with these for you" she finished with a wink and came back in after Grisha came in with two cups of tea for him and Chanelle. 

"So what time is Armin coming" Eren asked Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at the clock on the wall and answered. "He is going to see his grandad at the hospital at ten and he's going to be there for two hours he said. He's coming here afterwards so about half 12ish." 

Eren nodded and looked at the clock. It was quarter to ten now so they had a good couple of hours to kill. Eren looked at his pile of presents and then to his new easel. 

Time to get this upstairs. 

***

Half twelve rolled up and Eren was sitting on the sofa waiting for his blonde friend to show up. He had got changed into some impossibly tight black skinny jeans that made his arse look amazing, if you saw them as he wore an oversized light blue button up over the top. Wearing a red beanie, even indoors, his hipster glasses suited his look. Him and Mikasa shared a look as their father was sorting out the flat screen TV and Eren knew what she was thinking.

"I'm not a hipster" he said, pouting. To which Mikasa smirked and rose an eyebrow, Eren crossed his arms in protest and pouted once more. "Really I'm not" he said quietly. The doorbell rang before anything else and Eren rushed to open the door. Excited to see his geeky friend. 

Eren ripped open the door and smashed Armin into a tight hug. Laughing Armin hugged him back. They both wished each other a happy Christmas before Eren finally let Armin in. He greeted Mikasa the same before he brought around his messenger bag and brought out two presents. A long box was presented to Eren and a slightly smaller box was handed to Mikasa. Both had a card sellotaped on the top. The envelope had small lumps joining the card. Eren made eye contact with Armin and couldn't ignore the evil glint in his eye as he looked back at Eren. Worriedly Eren open the card first: 

To Eren,

For when you need this.   
Happy Christmas

Love from Armin xxx

When Eren rose an eyebrow out of question and shock the remainder of the envelope onto his hand and almost let out a ghast on what fell out. There, in the middle of him palm laid a couple of condoms and a tiny bottle of lube that Eren didn't know you could even buy. Quickly hiding the contents in his back pocket he was now even more scared to open his main present. He looked over at Mikasa who had opened her card and now was opening her present. It turned out to be a bunch of different types of makeup. Mikasa never looked like she wore a lot of makeup. She didn't really. But she always liked to get makeup, she always experimented so she could look pretty for a special occasion. She nodded a thanks as turned to Eren, who was now looking at his present, too afraid to open it in front of Mikasa. 

Fortunately his father became useful for once and called Mikasa into the room and of she went. Eren looked at Armin who looked somewhat deflated. "I wanted to see her reaction" he said, slightly pouting. "Oh well, go on then, open it Eren" He grinned, a bit too excited. 

Wincing Eren tore into the present. It was a long cardboard box and Eren turned it over to find another note for Eren. 

'However in case you bottom instead' 

That fucker. He opened the box and let the thing slide into his hand. 

That fucker. 

He had brought Eren a dildo. A pink rubber dildo.

Eren looked at Armin with his mouth agape and and eyebrow raised. Armin giggled in response. "Not even the best bit" he grinned and turned the dildo upside down and flicked a switch. Eren let out an embarrassing surprised gasp and almost dropped it as the dildo started to vibrate. 

The fucker. 

Flicking the switch of Eren ran upstairs to stuff it into his room as he heard Armin cackle in the background. He slid it under his head and then ran back downstairs, giving Armin evils before carrying on the day. 

***

Christmas dinner came thanks from Mikasa, with help from Armin and next to no help from Eren, who just made the gravy. And everything was around the table. The meal wasn't that bad. It was mega tasty and Eren loved every bite of it. 

The only problem was that it was awkward. No-one knew what to say, and every attempt to start a conversation got shot down almost instantly, and now Grisha was on his third glass of wine and he was showing signs of being drunk. His glasses had slipped down his nose and his hair was starting to fall out of his loose ponytail. Eren stared at his plate, food almost gone, as he felt his anger started to rise. Why can't his family go through a nice Christmas dinner without him getting drunk. 

After downing the third and starting on his fourth, Grisha started to get handsy with Chanelle and this was the prime time for Mikasa, Eren and Armin to disappear into one of the siblings room and try to ignore what was obviously going on downstairs. They sat on Mikasa bed as they all began to chill. 

"How was your grandad? Armin?" Mikasa asked gently. 

Armin shrugged and crossed his legs on the bed, a quiet atmosphere appeared. It lasted for a couple of seconds and Eren thought that he wasn't going to say anything in response, however when Eren went to open his mouth to change the topic Armin spoke up. "He was doing alright, he is getting better" he put rather bluntly. He massaged the back of his neck and he looked up and smiled somewhat. "He gave me his hat for Christmas. He couldn't get out to get me anything, but he gave me that" a ghost of a smile was left on his face and the end of the sentence. 

Eren smiled as he remembered something and went into his room and brought back Armin's present that he couldn't believe he actually forgotten up until this moment to give it to him. Handing it over to Armin and grinning when Armin looked up at him in surprise. It was obviously a book. No doubt about it. Eren and Mikasa watched as Armin ripped open the present and smiled when Armin gasped at the giant Atlas that sat in his hand. 

Eren grinned as Armin looked up at him. Big blue orbs staring gratefully into green and golden. Eren had spotted that atlas in an old book store when he went to meet up with Levi and had promptly brought it the next day. It had maps if every country along with many facts and a brief history. Eren had remembered that Armin had never had the opportunity to travel abroad and was always interested in the world outside America. 

"Thanks Eren" his voice shook. Eren shrugged it off and moved next to him on the bed. Mikasa going on the opposite side as Armin opened the atlas and scanned the contents. "What country first?" Armin asked the duo. 

Eren thought then grinned. "How about France?" 

***

The rest of Christmas went well. Armin went home late and Eren was sketching get again. This time not Levi, but was sketching someone with wings, one blue and one white. Not too sure why he had the sudden urge to draw this drawing, but it reminded him of freedom and he cleverly titled it 'the wings of freedom'. 

A knock sounded from Erens door and before he could tell the person that they came in the door swung open. Grisha stood at the door, slumped slightly on the frame, somewhat more sober than when Eren had seen him last, but still rather drunk as he stumbled slightly into Erens room and straight onto his bed. The springs in Erens mattress squeaked as the sudden weight bounced onto it. Grisha sat slowly up and looked at Eren. "Hey, Eren" he started, voice lower and slower than usual. "I need to talk to you about..." Grisha paused and Eren swiveled around in his chair so he could face his father. Grisha ended his pause with a drunken burn before continuing. "Kenny Ackerman" 

Eren rose an eyebrow and looked at him. Another Ackerman? They kept popping up everywhere. Eren pulled his knees up on the chair and into his chest. Resting his chin on the top of them and quickly pushing up his glasses, he nodded to his father to continue with the conversation. 

"Kenny is Levi's uncle, and he looks after the three when Levi's dad cannot. You see, I know Kenny personally. You could say me and him don't really see eye to eye." Eren went to open his mouth to ask how is father knows Kenny, but Grisha beat him to it. "We work for the same man. Or worked. Kenny is a bad man. Argumentative, horrid and a scheming little shit, and if Levi is anything like his uncle then I don't want you being friends with him." 

The silence that followed was deafening. Eren couldn't think as the words of what his father said to him sink in before the silence fueled his rage. His feet kicked to the floor as he stood up. Rage no doubt in his eyes and he pointed furiously to the door. "Get out" he yelled. 

Grisha knotted his eyebrows together in confusion before he stood up as well. His anger radiating off his body and the drunk was becoming more sober by the second. "You listen to me young man, if Carla knew what type of boy you've been hanging out with, knowing what've happened in your past, she would be saying the same thing Eren Jaeger." He voice was stern in reply and again the room plunged into silence. 

When Eren spoke it was in a low, threatening tone as he stared up at his father. Anger curling and twisting. "How dare you bring her into this. How fucking dare you. You have no right to bring mum into this, so get the fuck out of my room old man" he growled out. Hands clasped at his sides as if he was going to pounce at any second. Grisha looked down at him through his rounded glasses before walking out not even getting all the way out before Eren had slammed the door shut. 

Eren went to bed fuming. A horrid end to a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I have the next couple of chapters planned out. I'm happy because I was worried because I want to make this story a longish one and so I was worried that I was going to rush it all and get it done in under 20. But I'm nearing 20 chapters in plans and I'm actually not even remotely close to wear I wanna be. With that being said I hope to update more quickly as I know what happens in detail in the next couple of chapters :) 
> 
> Toodles ~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errgggg I'm sorry that I'm so shit at posting regularly, but here's the next chapter for you <3, a bit of winmin also in this chapter and I'm pretty shit at writing Erwin. I think it's because I have fairly neutral feelings about him maybe? Idk 
> 
> My tumblr is wearenotsoliders.tumblr.com btw and would love to see any fanart or hear any comments you guys have about this :) ~ I might stalk the tag fic:MOG ~ but please don't feel hesitant to tag me on stuff ;P speak soon <3 
> 
> ~ Lucky Out

Eren was looking at himself in the mirror, he had decided to go with a plain beanie today along with black skinny jeans that hugged his legs. And arse. He was also wearing a plain white baggy shirt, with a denim button up, (that wasn't actually done up), and a jock looking jacket. He stuffed Levi's presents in his backpack and he was done. Pushing his glasses up his nose he grinned. He knew he looked good and he may it may not have gotten all dolled up for Levi ... To hell with it, he wanted to impress Levi. The older teen was leaving at the end of this year and Eren couldn't deny that attraction even if he wanted too. So Eren had made it his plan to get with him, or at least tell Levi how he felt about him. 

Eren looked as he heard his door was knocked upon and watched as his adopted sister, Mikasa, opened the door. Her face was slightly sour as she wasn't invited to the party, but that's what you get for not getting along with the person whose birthday it actually is. "Eren, you need to go and pick Levi up" she sighed, eyes lowering with defeat. She had begged/demanded Eren not to go before, but every attempt was shot down and now Mikasa was going to stay at home and do whatever she does when Eren wasn't there, and Eren was going to party with the man of his seems. He let out a dreamy sigh and then Mikasa's words sunk in and he started to panic. Rolling her eyes, Mikasa passed Eren his loose boots and pushed him towards the door. 

Sitting in the driver seat if his cheap case, Eren sent a smile text to Levi saying that he was on his way and when he put hi key in the ignition, it was only then did he realize he hadn't driven for a while. In fact he hasn't driven in a year and was going to be rusty. Closing his eyes he turned the key, turning the engine on. He tried to get going and ended up stalling the engine. He looked out the side mirror and saw Mikasa smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. Blushing he tried again and this time pulled out the drive. 

***

Eren eventually pulled up to Levi's house and turned off the engine. He was about to get out to go and get Levi when the front door swung open and a rather angry Levi came out. Well Eren says rather looking, when in reality he looked the same as he normally did, just walking a little bit faster that usual. 

Eren but his lip as he watched Levi approach, he should be scared on who Levi was angry, but damn he looked good. Black skinny jeans that had multiple rips going up his jean legs, studded belt kept the jeans up and laced up black, tight boots that stopped at his way up his lower leg. A baggy black hoodie and a tight band t-shirt on his upper half, a simple choker necklace gracing his neck finished his look. He opened the door and plopped his butt down in the passable seat next to Eren, raising an eyebrow when a cloud of dust lifted from the seat. Eren winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't drive in over a year..." He paused and stopped altogether when he saw the look the Levi was giving him.

Levi just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. On a closer inspection Eren could see two new piercings. A metal ball in the left side of his nose to go with his septum piercing and how also a new lip ring, making his singular lip piercing now a snake bite. Eren never considered himself having a piercing kink, but now with Levi, anything was possible. Eren wondered just how many piercings he had and where. Blushing Eren started the car and prayed to whatever god was out there that he didn't stalk the engine again. Fortunately the gods was listening and answered his prayer when the cat started smoothly. He looked at the adder that Hanji had given him, puffing into bus phone, he started to drive. After a couple of minutes silence, Eren's curiosity got the better of him and he asked "So what piercings do you have?" Eren bit inside his mouth nervously before continuing. "Just, I noticed you have a couple of new ones and I was wondering what piercings do you have." Eren didn't know why he had to justify his question, but he did anyway. 

Levi clicked his tongue in somewhat annoyance, and when eren thought he wasn't going to answer, Levi's velvet voice graced the car. "Well now I have a snake bite, a new nose piercing, I also got two collar bones piercings a couple of days ago" he explained, sighing. "I also a septum, eyebrow bar, industrial and three piercings in both ears." After he put his elbow on the windows till and leant his head it, looking out the window and watching the world pass by. 

Eren took the left that his phone indicated him taking and was tempted to stay talking to Levi, was was in an obvious bad mood. Again curiosity got the better of him however and continued to ask "so are you planning to get any more?" Eren could already feel his piercing kink growing from what Levi have had supplied him, and he could feel, if Levi was going to supply him with a suitable answer, that the kink was only going to grow.

Levi only shrugged in return and answers with "I only really get piercings when my father pisses me off, it's a sort off fuck you" Levi finished with a sigh, continuing to watch out the window. 

Eren took the right as his was reminded of what his dad had said about Levi's uncle, Kenny, and was suddenly curious about Levi's actual dad. He cleared his throat nervously before he asked slyly. "What's the problem with your dad?'" 

Levi turned his head towards Eren and looked at him for a while before sighing and sinking his body into the seat. The cloud of dust reappearing again and Levi suddenly sat up straight, almost shivering in disgust. "God I would love too clean this car" he muttered and after a couple of quiet seconds he blinked a long blink twice before answering Eren's question. "He left my mother alone in France with me. I never knew about him until my mother died when I was about 12 and I had to move here to be with him." He promptly shut up, indications that he didn't want to delve any further into the subject and Eren complied with his wishes. 

After taking the final turn, Eren pulled up to Hanji's house and he double checked with Levi that it was their house. Eren got his backpack from the back seat and carefully gave Levi his Christmas present. Hiding his birthday present at the bottom of his bag. He smiled sheepishly as Levi opened the present and smirked slightly as he saw the cleaning product is that was sitting in his lap. "Happy Christmas Levi" he said, chuckling. 

Levi nodded a thanks and opened his messenger bag, pulling out a present wrapped in similar Christmas wrapping paper. "Right back at you, bright eyes" he replied and handed Eren the gift. Erens eyes went wide with wonder as he tore into the paper. His mouth dropped when he saw what was first. Sitting on top was galaxy converses and Eren already over them. So that's why Levi had asked him what his shoe size was. Secondly was a new multi colored beanie, which Eren immediately took of his black beanie and replaced it with his new one. Finally was a large stripy jumper that was obviously too big for Eren but Eren loved the fact. He loved all of it and Turned to Leci. Before he could stop himself, Eren hugged Levi over the gearstick. He was over the moon and he could feel a hesitant pat on his back from where Levi awkwardly didn't know what to do. "Thank you Levi" he squeezed happily. 

Eren could feel Levi simply shrug underneath him. After a second or two more Eren let Levi go and he opened the car door. "Alright, don't want to keep shitty glasses waiting" he sighed and started to get out. Eren grinned and opened his door, he quickly caught up with the speedy midget and he friendly nudged him for one more thanks before knocking on the door. 

Eren started to feel nervous as he heard scuffling behind the door. Where they not ready? From the whispers and the age they took to open the door, they wasn't ready. Damn it he should've texted ahead. He heard an annoyed sigh from his left and Eren bit the his thumb from the nerves. This was going to give it all away he knew it. 

The bang on the door and shout in pain made Eren jump very physically. He heard a chuckle from Levi beside him and the door got ripped off the wall as Hanji yanked the door open, immediately scooping Levi up in a hug and spinning him around. "Awww my little shorty, how was your Christmas." Eren was trying to decide if they was being deliberately loud so the other people knew that it was Levi, or if they was just being Hanji. Levi obviously pinched Hanji because they let him go and Eren was their next target. "And Eren too" they screamed and Eren said goodbye to his bones as they was crushed by Hanjis forceful bear hug. 

"Oh shitty eyes, let bright eyes go and let's get on with whatever today is" Levi grumbled to Hanji. Pouting, Hanji let Eren go reluctantly and led the both of them into the front room. Eren looked around and was surprised on how well the group had hid, and when Hanji turned the light on the group jumped out of their spots and shouted 'Surprise' just like every surprise party goes. 

Hanji grinned and leant on Levi whose only sign of surprise was that his eyes had slightly widened. They said rather loudly in his ear. "Happy birthday Levi" they grinned. "When you said you didn't want to do anything for your birthday, I simply had to do something about that. So after racking my brains all night I decided to rope these in" they said pointing around the room. Eren recognised Isabel, Farlan, Erwin, Armin standing together in the corner, surprisingly he saw Petra standing next to a tall man with a sour expression on his face, next to them was a group of four that Eren didn't know and he could feel them staring at him. He adverted his eye gaze and Hanji beemed. "All right let's get this party started" they screamed and turned on the stereo which started to play loud music. 

***

Eren found Levi later doing something in the kitchen and he thought it be the perfect time to give Levi his birthday present. He opened his backpack and gently put the present next to Levi. "Happy birthday for yesterday Levi" he said with a grin. 

Levi looked at him as he finished, what Eren could now see was washing up, and took off his yellow rubber gloves. He picked up the present and looked at it. "You shouldn't have brat." Eren was pretty sure he threw in the brat to make the statement less sentimental, but he just smiled and watch Levi open his birthday present. The tea gift set left Levi speechless, or what Eren presumed was speechless. Not uttering a word Levi turned and flickered the switched to turn on the kettle. Whilst he was waiting he looked at Eren and just ruffled Eren's hair as a thanks and just looked at his tea. 

***

Armin looked into the red plastic cup that was handed to him from Gunther. Gunther was in his science class alongside Erwin who had invited him in the first place. Said person was laughing with Hanji and Armin was left staring at the content of the cup, on which he didn't actually know what it was, but it tasted like alcohol. 

He looked up and saw Levi patting Eren's head and grinned slightly. How they wasn't together Armin didn't know. He leant on the wall and watched as Hanji wondered off to talk to Petra, their loud laughs following them all the way. He stiffened when he felt a shoulder nudge his, looking up he joint eyes with Commander Eyebrows. He smirked down at Armin and he joint Armin in leaning on the wall. "So Armin, how is the party treating you?" He said with a friendly smile. 

Armin smiled shyly and just shrugged. He wasn't really affected by the party. He only knew the people here in passing and he hadn't had the chance really to communicate with Eren. Who had been following Levi around, who had disappeared early on to wash up after Hanji had announced that they had no clean cups to have drinks out off, due to some scientific experiment that they had conducted. Erwin continued to wear a sly smile as he continued to ask Armin. "I must say you look nice Armin, the colour blue really do suit you." 

Armin blushed deeply at the compliment. "Thanks" he said and looked at his clothes. He had decided to go with a white button up and light brown skinny jeans, however he had a long blue cardigan that he had thrown on without thought and somehow it had now paid off. "Not bad yourself" he replied back at Erwin, who had thrown on a polo shirt and regular jeans. 

Erwin nodded and took a sip of the drink and a comfortable silence before he sat on the sofa arm rest opposite Armin. "So have you watched the latest Marvel movie?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Armin's face beamed and nodded frantically. "Good" Erwin continued. "Want to discuss theories?"

***

The conversation between Levi and Eren had come to a close in the kitchen when Levi heard Erwin's deep chuckle and Armin's voice came through. Levi took a sip of his tea and went to the door frame and looked onto the pair. Eren joined him by the other door frame and looked at Levi. Something was off, maybe he was jealous? "You alright?" He asked Levi. Hoping that he was wrong. 

Levi just shrugged and didn't remove his vision from the scene. "Yeah, I just wish I have a relationship like that" he said in a bare whisper. Eren was unsure if he was supposed to hear what he just said, but Eren couldn't help but smile some what. He gently kicked Levi's ankle and shrunk slightly when Levi shot him a look that could fry a bacon. 

"Hey how about you come to the new year ball?" He said with a smile. "You might have a fun time, and find the person for you" Eren grinned and then ended it with a friendly elbow to his shoulder. "Or you can spend it with yours truly" he finished. Truthfully he didn't want to see Levi with anyone else, but he couldn't watch Levi be in any sort of pain. 

"I'll pass bright eyes" Levi politely declined. He looked towards Eren however and Eren tilted his head slightly. 

"Come on Levi" Eren pleaded. "It'll be fun" 

"No Eren" Levi said more sternly. He downed the rest of his tea and walked to two tall men. One was blonde with his hair tied back and the other had a wicked hair do. Not wanting to follow Levi, Eren spotted Petra, Hanji and the sour looking man and headed towards them.

Eren passed the window and he didn't realise how late it had gotten. Hanji grinned and tugged Eren over to the group. "And it's this amazing person who got Levi here, Eren, I heard you know Petra, and this sour lemon is Auruo." The man that Eren had seen tsked and rolled his eyes. Raising an eyebrow he looked at him, what was his problem? 

Petra hit him in the stomach and scowled at him. "Be nice" she said. She smiled at Eren "sorry about him Eren, he was a lot nicer when I started dating him. I think he's jealous of Levi's super cool attitude" she said mockingly. 

Eren nodded and bit the inside of his lip. So this was Auruo? He had met Mike and Nanabana earlier, but they had to leave early so the party was small. Eren looked at her and tilted his head. "If you don't mind me asking Petra, but why are you here?" He asked, trying not to sound rude. 

Petra smiled and shrugged "well Hanji is actually my cousin, and seeing as how much Levi hangs around in the infirmary, Hanji thought it'll be cool to invite me and this idiot" she said, motioning to Auruo. Eren smirked when he saw a hurt look fall over Auruo's face and he laughed. 

A loud, intimidating, drunken laugh boomed over the conversation and Eren turned to see a very drunk Isabel hanging of off Farlan's shoulder and was poking Gunther in the shoulder. Levi had his head in his hand shaking it, annoyed. He turned and looked at Eren and just sighed. "Can you take us home?" He said with a frown. Eren just smiled and nodded. He hadn't drunk any alcohol, not really one for alcohol. Levi nodded a thanks back and went to collect his tea from the kitchen. 

*** 

The journey home was eventful, Isabel wouldn't stay in her seat in the back, straining against the seatbelt that constricted her to her seat. Farlan trying to still her with a strong, firm grip, and Levi just muttering to himself about the state of Erens car. Eren had to keep a laugh in at the situation as he drove up to their house and pulled up. He got out with the rest of them and helped Isabel walk to the front door, which Levi had opened Farlan stumbled through thanks to Isabel who was walking sideways in her current state. 

Levi watched as they walked up the stairs before he looked up at Eren. Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms and said "Thanks bright eyes" he put simply, reconnecting the eyesight and Eren felt something in that stare, something that started to feel heated. 

Eren smiled slightly and shrugged, keeping eye contact "It's no worries, someone had to get her sorry arse home." If on cue a loud bang came from upstairs and Eren chuckled. "Cor I would hate to be her in the morning." Eren smirked and Levi hummed in agreement. The two stared once more into each other's eyes. And Eren saw Levi taking a couple of steps forward so his chest was flush against Erens. His heart missed a beat as he looked down and he saw Levi's lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss Levi with those lip piercings. He almost missed Levi rising up towards him, eyes slowly closing. 

Holy crap he was going to kiss him. 

Eren closed his eyes and anticipating the moment when their lips was going to connect. 

"LEVI, What's going on?" An older, more deeper voice boomed, one that Eren didn't recognise. Levi was of Eren in a heartbeat and looked towards a man. That was walking down the stairs. "Why is Isabel drunk and who is he?" 

Eren answered "I'm Eren" at the same time that Levi had responded with "No-one" and Eren felt his heart dropped a little. Wasn't they about to kiss? Or had he misjudged the situation? It wouldn't be the first time. Even if so he could still feel the heart ache. So that's how Levi thought of him. Levi tsked and carried on "He's no-one dad, see you later Eren" he said simply and quickly before stalking up the stairs and going into to Isabel's room, to try and calm down his sister no doubt.

Eren was at a lost for words as he looked at Levi's dad. He simply nodded a goodbye and left. Hoping now to put this night behind him.


	13. Notice

I'm discontinuing this fic. I'm sorry, for multiple reasons ranging from that I don't like the previous chapters I've written and just have no time to keep to deadlines, I just don't want to continue the peice anymore. 

I want to thank you guys for the support I have received, some comments have literally made me speechless. But I just cringe when I read this. I'm going to keep it up, because I want to re-write this (eventually), keep characters in characters, develop a better plot line and not write stuff that doesn't make sense. But I want to write other stuff as well, so I don't know when it will happen.

I love all you guys. And I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. 

Any questions about anything please hit me up either here or on my tumblr which is here http://wearenotsoliders.tumblr.com

Thanks ~ Lucky


End file.
